Mon modèle, un traître
by Roxanne de Bormelia
Summary: Hermione a refusé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Pour la protéger, Mc Gonagall la fait venir à Hogwarts, mais la jeune fille se renferme, s'aigrit et devient insupportable... Tient compte du tome 6. Pas de spoilers HP7
1. Retour de l'Ombre

Voilà, une nouvelle fanfic que j'espère finir avant la sortie française de Deathly Hallows (pour le moment 17 chapitres publiés, 21 d'écrits, ne durera pas plus de 25 chapitres)

**Epoque** : Harry & Co, septième année

**Personnages principaux **: Tous, mais plus particulièrement Snape et Hermione

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire tordue qui commence deux lignes plus bas est mon idée...

* * *

Après la mort de Dumbledore, tout était allé de mal en pis : Les attaques de Death Eaters s'étaient multipliés et de nombreuses personnes avaient perdus la vie. L'Ordre avait été dissout, personne ne se sentant la force de remplacer le vieux sorcier à sa tête. Minerva Mc Gonagall s'était attelée à la lourde charge de mettre en place le plus vite possible une défense efficace pour Hogwarts, afin que l'école demeure un refuge pour les opposants. Refusant de mettre en danger la vie de son élève préférée, Hermione Granger, elle lui avait demandé de poursuivre des recherches avec elle à l'école de sorcellerie, la mettant ainsi en lieu à peu près sûr, plus en tout cas, que dans sa famille muggle. Car Voldemort avait contacté la jeune fille un peu plus tôt, au début des vacances d'été, et lui avait demandé d'entrer à son service, chose qu'elle avait, évidemment, refusé avec véhémence. Elle avait aussitôt envoyé un hibou au professeur de métamorphose qui était directement allée la chercher chez elle. 

Personne n'ayant non plus voulu prendre la place de Dumbledore à la tête de Hogwarts, ce poste avait été confié à la sous-directrice titulaire qui avait immédiatement nommé Flitwick pour l'aider dans son travail. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à mettre en place des protections suffisantes pour leur permettre d'ouvrir l'école à la date prévue, la rentrée avait déjà été repoussée de Septembre à Octobre, puis d'Octobre à Novembre. Cependant la nouvelle directrice avait eu affaire à un autre immense problème : sa protégée ne parlait presque plus, elle semblait s'être réfugiée dans l'étude et la recherche. Ses rapports étaient exprimés en langage clair mais sans les enjolivures de style que l'enseignante s'était habituée à trouver sur les copies de la jeune fille. Elle était à présent en train de comparer les potions et les sortilèges correspondants, semblant chercher un antidote à l'équivalent potion de l'Avada Kedavra afin de peut-être un jour l'appliquer pour contrer le sort mortel. Il s'agissait là de ses travaux personnels, mais parallèlement, Minerva lui avait confié une autre tâche : Trouver un sort qui avertirait les locataires du château aussitôt qu'un attroupement de death eaters se trouverait à une distance d'au minimum cinq miles.

Les autres professeurs et habitants du château ne croisaient plus que très rarement l'étudiante dans les couloirs, elle semblait préférer le calme du laboratoire de potions où elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Néanmoins le professeur Flitwick assurait qu'il l'avait vu se recueillir plusieurs fois sur la tombe de leur regretté directeur, ce qui fit sensation. Car Hermione Granger ne semblait plus avoir de sentiments, elle s'attelait aux tâches que lui proposait Minerva et les rendait toujours dans le délai prévu, mais ne faisait preuve d'aucun signe extérieur de vie spirituelle.

Ces temps-ci, ses recherches l'avaient conduite dans la bibliothèque et, ayant reçu de la main même de la directrice un mot qui lui permettait d'avoir accès à la réserve, elle y passait beaucoup d'heures à recopier des passages d'ouvrages qui auraient pu lui indiquer une piste à suivre.

- Miss Granger ? demanda comme tous les jours l'ancienne enseignante en transfiguration.

- Mmmh ? Répondit l'interpellée sans quitter des yeux le livre dont elle recopiait les passages importants.

- Souperez-vous avec nous ce soir ?

Un grognement dont les seules parties audibles restaient « Travail » et « dans les temps » lui répondit. Comme tous les soirs, Minerva soupira et comme tous les soirs, elle crut apercevoir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son élève quand elle quitta la pièce. Sourire qui, non sans un certain malaise, lui rappelait étrangement celui de son ancien collègue professeur de potions, lorsqu'il était très satisfait de lui-même.

D'après ce qu'elle savait, son élève n'avait eu aucun contact avec ses amis, Ron et Harry, depuis le début des vacances, elle n'avait, du moins, pas répondu à leurs lettres comme ils le lui avaient annoncé, en lui demandant si la jeune fille était toujours au château. Et les seules paroles qu'elle prononçait faisaient partie du petit rituel qui avait eu lieu chaque soir depuis deux semaines.

Après avoir regardé l'enseignante s'éloigner, Hermione referma le livre qu'elle tenait et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions en ressentant une joie presque malsaine, une fois de plus elle avait gagné. Elle n'aurait pas à se présenter à ce stupide repas où tout le monde avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs, même un mois après la mort de Dumbledore. Elle-même avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de son être, ne les laissant ressortir que lorsqu'elle était seule et qu'elle avait fini de travailler. Ce n'était pas tant un vide qu'une trahison qu'elle ressentait. Bien sûr, elle avait été choquée de la mort de Dumbledore, mais la traîtrise de Snape l'avait atteinte plus que tout. L'homme qu'elle avait commencé par craindre, puis par haïr et, à force de rappeler à l'ordre ses camarades le traitant trop durement selon son jugement, elle avait découvert ce qu'elle croyait être le fondement de sa valeur.

Elle l'avait cru fort, elle l'avait découvert au service d'un autre. Elle l'avait cru intelligent, mais il n'était que fourbe. Elle l'avait cru dévoué à la cause de la liberté et il s'était révélé être un traître. Un traître qui n'avait fait que tuer l'homme qui l'avait protégé et qui l'avait soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Un traître qui avait donné la mort et qui la méritait cent fois, et même plus. Dire qu'elle avait voulu faire de lui son modèle, beau modèle en vérité qu'un traître à sa cause, à ses amis, à son protecteur. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement futile à présent.

Elle sentit une larme perler aux coins de ses yeux et l'essuya d'un geste rageur, il ne lui restait que six mètres à peine avant d'arriver au laboratoire, cinq mètres, quatre mètres, trois, deux un, une fois enfermée, au milieu des chaudrons, plus personne ne pourrait la voir.

Elle ferma la porte et laissa tous ses sentiments contraires refaire surface. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle murmura :

- Le salaud, la belle ordure...

Puis elle haussa le ton, sachant que cette salle avait été insonorisée longtemps auparavant, à cause des explosions qui s'y produisaient fréquemment.

- Ah le salaud, dire que j'y ai cru, que nous y avons tous cru !

Elle laissa enfin éclater sa colère, qui ne demandait que cela, depuis le temps qu'elle était enfermée.

- Et pourquoi il ne nous a pas tous livrés à Voldemort, hein ? Tous les élèves transformés en futurs Death Eaters ou tués. De toute façon, trahir un peu plus ou un peu moins ça ne fait pas une grande différence, si ?

Elle s'était mise à hurler, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, tout ça était stupide, elle n'avait rien ni personne à qui crier sa colère, excepté les murs et les potions en cours, glougloutant en choeur. Puis d'un seul coup, sa tristesse explosa à son tour, mêlée d'amertume et elle s'assit au bureau, le visage entre les mains.

- Ah le salaud... ah l'ordure... pourquoi pas... un peu plus de trahison... aurais préféré mourir... 'veux crever... pas une grande différence de toute façon...

Tutut... une minute. Avait-elle rêvé ou avait-elle réellement entendu le mot « si » ? Sous le coup de la surprise, ses sanglots s'apaisèrent et elle put enfin regarder devant elle.

Une ombre était là, calme, simple, ressemblant étrangement à... rien... Elle avait rêvé.

Ce qu'elle avait pris pour la silhouette de Snape n'était en fait qu'une ombre, dans le coin de la pièce... elle en était au point où le désespoir transforme l'esprit au point de lui fait voir et entendre ce qui n'existe pas. Elle se redressa et la colère vint à nouveau remplir son cœur.

- Et voilà que je deviens folle, si folle que je parle toute seule. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé à cause sans cette foutue saloperie de chiotte de trahison !

- Tttt... Miss Granger, je vous connaissais un vocabulaire plus... raffiné...

« Cette voix ! » pensa Hermione, et à peine l'eut-elle pensé que l'ombre dans le coin sembla grandir et que son ancien maître de potions se tint devant elle, un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il semblait aussi sournois et méprisant que s'il lui avait collé un « T ».

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre... Reviews ? **


	2. Le Don du Secret

_Avertissement de l'auteur_ : Je ne compte pas faire de réponses aux reviewers sauf s'ils me posent des questions directes, en ce cas je répondrai et remercierai mes lecteurs en début de chapitre (pour faire patienter les autres encore plus longtemps avant de pouvoir lire la suite)

_Remerciements pour les reviews à _: Etoile Filante, Septentrion et Vanessa

_à Vanessa_ : Je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire mon histoire, mais j'ai commencé ce matin le chapitre 10 et j'ai déjà tapé le début du 5e...

* * *

- Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? Siffla-t-elle avec rage en se levant.

- Attendez un instant, fit-il faisant mine de réfléchir, j'ai commencé à enseigner en 1981, ce qui fera bientôt seize ans, si je ne m'abuse.

Elle avait prévu de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais au fur et à mesure que Snape répondait, son visage se décomposa. Une minute passa, rêvait-elle ou avait-il réellement fait de l'humour ? A ce moment-là, la jeune fille décida de marquer un temps : jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir mettre « Snape » et « humour » dans la même phrase. Mais bon... tout arrivait, se dit-elle avec philosophie, Dumbledore avait bien eu confiance en lui et il l'avait trahi...

A cette pensée, qui lui ramena les pieds sur terre, elle sortit sa baguette, bien décidée à ne pas laisser s'enfuir cet assassin, ses yeux brillaient d'un feu intense, de vengeance, oui, mais aussi de colère, de déception et de tous les sentiments étranges qui l'habitaient.

- Oh, je vois, fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance d'être cru si j'essaie de vous expliquer que...

- Répondez à ma question pro... je veux dire... Monsieur. Le coupa-t-elle les dents serrées dans un rictus de colère.

Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille aurait aimé le laisser s'expliquer, pour savoir, pour comprendre... mais elle en avait tant de fois fait le rêve et ses justificatifs ne l'intéressaient pas pour le moment, elle voulait une réponse, claire, nette, immédiate. L'homme tiqua et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle et se rapprocher de la sortie avant de se retourner.

- Depuis... depuis assez de temps pour savoir... ce que vous pensez ... de moi, laissa-t-il tomber, en détendant à peine les traits sévères de son visage.

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte rougeâtre à l'évocation de ses paroles, ainsi il avait tout entendu, il était là depuis le début. Malgré tout, elle se battit intérieurement et se retint de pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait tout contrôler, et sa colère éclata.

- Vous ne savez rien ! Cracha-t-elle de rage.

Il pensait donc qu'elle le haïssait pour son meurtre, mais c'était tellement plus fort, et tellement plus subtil, tout comme lui, comme le rôle qu'il avait joué toutes ces années, avant... avant la fin. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, dans un geste de gêne.

- Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? Dit-il d'une voix qui devenait plus douce, mais aussi plus hésitante. Me dénoncer, appeler, vous enfuir, me tuer peut-être ?

Le doute plana un instant dans l'esprit d'Hermione, avait-elle réellement sentit un peu de frayeur teinter ses paroles ? Mais elle ne réfléchit bientôt plus, car un feu de douleur envahit la tête de la Gryffindor aux paroles de son ancien professeur : elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, ni même l'attaquer. Pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette en main, car elle savait très bien qu'il lui jetterait un contre-sort avant même qu'elle ait lancé un charme de désarmement. Mais surtout parce que c'était lui. Elle ne pouvait pas, et elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais, même si elle y était forcée. L'éclat qui traversa alors ses yeux parut tromper Snape, et ce dernier continua en baissant la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un murmure.

- C'est donc ça... tuer... tuer le traître pour assouvir votre soif de vengeance... pour me punir de sa mort... pour étouffer votre rage... peut-être même pour, simplement, vous défouler, qu'en sais-je, et qu'en saurai-je jamais ?

Il avait dit ces mots, presque par regret, mais Hermione avait été choquée tout de même, elle abaissa sa baguette, à son tour de recevoir en pleine face la vision qu'il avait d'elle. Avait-elle été si crue dans ses propos de tout à l'heure ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Comprendre qu'il pouvait lui dire qu'il était innocent, qu'elle le croirait même si c'était contraire à tout ce qu'Harry avait raconté. La jeune fille aurait voulu qu'il arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle, il était forcément là pour quelque chose de précis. Ces manières-là ne lui correspondaient pas, ou plutôt si, elles ne lui correspondaient que trop bien. C'était exactement sa façon d'être quand il était encore professeur, mais elle n'aimait pas se le rappeler, se rappeler que ce traître, cet homme ignoble,cette véritable pourriture, avait été son modèle. Penser à tout cela lui était douloureux, surtout qu'en ce moment précis, il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'Harry avait dit, il lui semblait presque qu'il allait la noter sur ses préparations et que tout redeviendrait normal, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à pleurer, et d'ailleurs pour qui la prendrait-il ? Pour une de ces idiotes, qui pleuraient la mort de Dumbledore comme de parfaites petites sottes, incapables de se débrouiller par elles-mêmes, de penser toutes seules et de ne pas se protéger constamment derrière l'image du sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.

Et de toutes façons c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, il était sans aucun doute revenu pour chercher une potion ou une formule secrète dans son laboratoire. Quelque chose dont il avait besoin, ou plutôt, dont Voldemort avait besoin. C'était certain qu'après aujourd'hui il n'y remettrait jamais les pieds, et l'image d'elle en train de pleurer n'était pas celle qu'elle souhaitait lui laisser, même si il était vraiment le traître, ce dont elle commençait à douter.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-elle d'un ton étouffé en relevant les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de Snape.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut et un mouvement de recul, puis il esquissa un geste dans sa direction, mais il laissa finalement retomber sa main à la vue du regard d'animal furieux et blessé que lui jetait son ancienne élève. Il fit alors un nouveau pas en arrière, et plongea une main dans les replis ses sombres robes, semblant chercher quelque chose de précis. Quand il releva enfin la tête, il avait un mouchoir à la main et la baguette d'Hermione était à environ à trois centimètres de son front. Il ne paraissait même pas surpris, comme s'il trouvait normal qu'elle se défie de lui et qu'elle le menace toutes les cinq minutes de sa baguette.

- Tenez, dit-il simplement en lui tendant le carré de tissu brodé.

La jeune fille prit alors conscience des larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, malgré les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour les retenir. Elle renifla et les essuya avec le revers de sa manche d'un geste excédé, elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle, et surtout pas devant lui. Elle imaginait à l'instant toutes les remarques acerbes qu'il allait lui faire, mais il ne dit rien, restant là à la contempler pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle fit un geste de la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

- Comme vous voudrez, fit-il lentement en haussant les épaules. Cependant, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler que l'ajout de larmes de Madeleine dans n'importe quelle potion peut créer des effets... surprenants dirai-je.

Il avait dit tout cela de son ton habituel, un peu acide, puis, lentement, un léger sourire incurva ses lèvres. Et Hermione enregistra ce qu'il avait dit, se rendant compte qu'il avait à nouveau fait de l'humour. Mais dans quel but faisait-il cela, laissait-il tomber un masque derrière lequel il s'était caché pendant tant d'années, mais en ce cas, pourquoi maintenant ? La faire sourire, ou oublier ses larmes, était-ce pour elle, avait-il eu pitié ? Une idée s'infiltra peu à peu dans l'esprit de la jeune fille,n'était-il pas déjà comme cela avant, peut-être... peut-être n'avait-elle pas remarqué. A cause des remarques incessantes de Harry et de Ron sur l'injustice de Snape. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir-là, la jeune fille découvrait un Snape différent de celui qu'elle connaissait, mais en même temps si ressemblant à celui qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit. Elle soupira et rangea définitivement sa baguette magique, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle lui botterait l'arrière-train à coups de sortilèges, quoique cela aurait été une juste vengeance en retour des six années de cours abominables, bien qu'instructifs dit une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'elle avait subis.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me tuer à mains nues, fit-il remarquer avec une nuance d'ironie dans sa voix, à vrai dire, je préférerais un Avada bien placé...

Elle sourit tristement, mais ne lui fit pas signe de se taire, et, comme encouragé par son silence, il continua sur une note plus sérieuse :

- Malheureusement, ma mission en ce bas monde n'est pas de vous empêcher à tout prix de ressembler à l'image aigrie de moi-même que j'avais pour habitude de donner à mes élèves, quoique je vous y reconnaisse un certain talent.

Hermione frémit, et se maudit de s'être désarmé, il n'attendait probablement que cela, il allait l'amener à Voldemort, lui faire payer son refus d'entrer dans leurs rangs, la tuer... Il fouilla à nouveau ses robes, sans nul doute à la recherche de sa baguette, elle ferma les yeux et entendit un bruit métallique. Il n'allait tout de même pas la menotter... si ? La jeune fille souleva une paupière, puis l'autre, il tenait à la main un trousseau de clefs...Il allait l'enfermer dans les cachots, et quelques centaines d'années plus tard on retrouverait son squelette, à moins que le château ne soit détruit avant.

- Ce sont celles de mes appartements... fit-il en hésitant, je me suis dit que vous en auriez besoin pour la... pour vos recherches... lâcha-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Son ton la rappela à la réalité, ainsi que le bruit que firent les clefs lorsqu'il les posa sur le bureau. Elle se tourna pour les prendre, mais quand elle voulut le remercier son regard ne put contempler que le vide, il était déjà reparti. Ou bien l'avait-elle seulement rêvé ? Oui, bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que cela, jamais elle n'avait vu Snape sourire... impossible... et pourtant ce rêve avait des reflets de réalité. Lasse de sa stupidité, elle reposa les clefs sur le bureau et s'apprêtait à sortir mais elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de son geste : le trousseau, les clefs, tout était là, bien réel, preuve que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle n'était pas folle, qu'elle l'avais bien vu, et qu'il lui apportait son aide. Il savait même de quoi il s'agissait, qu'elle travaillait sur une potion, elle aurait même mis sa main au feu qu'il savait ce qu'elle mijotait au milieu des chaudrons remplies de substances colorées et scintillantes. Il l'aidait à élaborer des défenses contre Voldemort, peut-être... peut-être n'était-il pas un traître après tout...La jeune fille était songeuse lorsqu'elle remonta à sa chambre ce soir-là, surtout que, peu à peu, au fond de son esprit, surgissait un souvenir : elle était presque certaine que, la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans la salle de potions, les clefs étaient déjà là, posées sur le bureau. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas pris conscience alors ? Sans doute était-elle trop occupée pour se soucier de connaître l'origine de ce trousseau. Et après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire dire qu'il s'agissait bien des clefs des appartements de Snape, excepté son rêve idiot ? Jamais l'homme n'aurait été assez stupide pour laisser traîner cela derrière lui, elles ouvraient sans nul doute certaines des armoires à potions de la salle. Mais oui, bien sûr, se souvint-elle en passant sa chemise de nuit, elle les avait même utilisées... quand était-ce déjà...ah oui, jeudi passé, pour la potion de soin que lui avait demandé Mrs Pomfresh. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve, songea la jeune fille en s'endormant, juste un rêve...


	3. Début de Soupçons

En se réveillant au petit matin, Hermione était persuadée d'avoir rêvé l'entrevue de la veille, elle était même presque certaine de s'être couchée avant que tout cela ne se produise. Pourtant les clefs étaient là, bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit, à l'endroit précis où elle se rappelait les avoir posées le soir précédent. Peut-être était-elle somnambule après tout. En ce cas, elle serait en effet descendue dans les cachots pour y prendre le trousseau, ce qui expliquait la présence de ce dernier. Mais un doute subsistait cependant, était-elle allée dans le laboratoire, avait-elle ramassé les clefs après un moment d'égarement, un rêve éveillé ? S'y était-elle rendue en dormant, ou dernière possibilité, très improbable, mais qu'elle retenait tout de même : Avait-elle réellement vu Snape ?

La jeune fille n'aurait su dire quelle était la vérité parmi toutes ces pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, elle avait du travail devant elle et, plus tôt elle s'y mettrait, plus tôt elle aurait terminé. Puis, avec des gestes purement mécaniques, elle enfila un jean et un pull, avant de décider qu'elle ne serait pas en état de continuer ses expériences sans une grande tasse de café bien noir. Trop confuse pour retrouver le chemin des cuisines, où elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller chercher à manger, loin du bruit et des autres habitants du château, elle suivit le chemin du seul endroit dans tout Hogwarts où elle aurait pu se rendre les yeux fermés. Ce qu'elle fit en partie d'ailleurs, seul Peeves l'empêcha de se rendormir en marchant, il avait de toute évidence envie de se défouler de quelque chose.

- Ey, Marmotte Granger ! L'interpella-t-il.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction, du moins en apparence, car elle laissa glisser sa baguette magique dans sa main. Mais l'esprit frappeur, n'y faisant pas attention, continua à lui tourner autour, en la bousculant et en tentant d'imiter le sifflement de la marmotte. Il le regretta bien vite et, la langue collée au palais, s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la direction opposée à la marche de la jeune fille. Cette dernière rangea sa baguette et maugréa, à l'encontre de Peeves, des imprécations qui dépassaient en grossièreté tout ce que ses amis l'avaient jamais entendu dire.

Son entrée dans la Grande Salle fit sensation et, à peine était-elle apparue sur le pas de la porte que toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Comme personne ne la voyait jamais, certains enseignants avaient commencé à penser qu'elle avait déserté le château. Peu à peu, elle traversa toute la salle. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la table des professeurs où bon nombre de places, notamment celles de Snape et de Hagrid, étaient vides. Une chaise n'aurait pas dû être là normalement, mais l'esprit embrumé d'Hermione n'y prêta pas attention et elle se laissa tomber plutôt qu'elle ne s'assit sur le premier siège à sa portée.

- Hermione ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir enfin de retour parmi nous ! L'accueillit chaleureusement le professeur Slughorn. Et j'espère que...

Un regard vide lui coupa la parole, et Hermione marmonna quelque chose qui ne ressemblait à rien et dont le seul mot compréhensible était « Café ». L'enseignant en potions (1) s'empressa de remplir la tasse de son élève dont elle s'empara quelques instants plus tard, et qu'elle vida d'une seule traite. Puis, toujours sans un mot pour qui que ce soit, elle s'empara de la cafetière et se versa elle-même trois autres tasses qui suivirent le même chemin que la première. Enfin, ayant ingurgité assez de café pour réveiller l'Aï (2) le plus fatigué du monde, elle se leva, se saisit d'une tranche de pain qui traînait toute seule dans un panier presque vide et sortit. Personne n'avait soufflé mot durant les très courtes dix minutes où elle avait été présente, excepté Horace Slughorn, et ce fut à nouveau lui qui brisa le silence.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais sans la voix, j'aurais pensé que Severus s'était infiltré dans le château en usant de polyjuice potion.

Mais sa blague resta sans effet, peut-être parce qu'elle ne reflétait que trop bien les pensées de chacun, mais peut-être aussi parce que personne n'avait utilisé le prénom de l'homme depuis la mort de Dumbledore. On l'appelait tout simplement « Snape » ou encore « le traître ».

- Pensez-vous qu'il soit normal qu'elle se renferme autant ? demanda Flitwick de sa voix flûtée au professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci réfléchit un instant avant de répondre à son collègue.

- Je ne sais pas trop, admit-elle, mais je crois qu'il ne s'agit de rien de grave, elle est juste très choquée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mais ce sourire, autant que sa voix, sonnait faux, elle ne croyait pas du tout à ce qu'elle disait, mais espérait vraiment que son élève ne porterait pas ce genre de cicatrices affectives toute sa vie.

- Il faut admettre qu'il y a du progrès, fit remarquer le professeur Sprout, ce matin elle est venue ici pour déjeuner. C'est plutôt encourageant, et cela montre bien qu'elle commence à rechercher un peu de contact humain...

- A voir sa tête, l'interrompit Hooch en agitant dangereusement sa tasse de thé au-dessus du chocolat chaud brûlant de sa collègue, je dirais plutôt qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se rappeler le chemin des cuisines...

Aux environs de midi, un elfe de maison se rendant aux cuisines eut l'occasion de voir un évènement qui ne s'était pas produit depuis plusieurs années : Minerva Mc Gonagall, ex-directrice des Gryffindors et actuelle directrice du collège d'Hogwarts, descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots dudit collège. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière frappa doucement à la porte du laboratoire de potions, où sa protégée avait établi son QG d'études.

- Miss Granger... dit-elle après s'être éclairci la voix.

Mais son appel resta sans réponse, et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, en fait, aucun bruit ne pouvait laisser supposer qu'une quelconque vie existait derrière le lourd panneau de bois. Malgré cela, de l'intérieur, Hermione avait entendu l'enseignante, mais elle était occupée à étiqueter des bocaux destinés à l'infirmerie. De toute manière, se disait la jeune fille, elle avait déjà fait un effort convenable ce matin, en participant au petit-déjeuner. Et puis, elle estimait avoir vu assez de monde pour la journée... enfin... la semaine... le mois peut-être, ce qui n'était apparemment pas l'avis de la directrice. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte après avoir attendu suffisamment longtemps pour en conclure que son élève n'interromprait pas son travail pour lui répondre.

- Miss Granger, je voulais vous avertir que vos amis sont en route, et qu'ils nous rendrons visite dès ce soir.

Ce qui était, bien évidemment un mensonge, la vieille femme leur avait simplement demandé de venir très rapidement au château, car, avait-elle écrit, elle s'inquiétait terriblement au sujet d'Hermione et il serait plus que temps de mettre au point leur projet au plus tôt, avant qu'il ne devienne impossible à réaliser.

- Mes amis ? répliqua celle-ci en levant le nez de son ouvrage pour planter son regard dans celui de l'animagus. Je suis navrée professeur, mais je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous voulez parler.

Son ton était léger, trop léger décida Minerva, et elle saisit l'insolente par le bras pour la mettre face à elle, manquant de renverser un bocal de potion contre les brûlures magiques.

- Je vous parle de vos amis, Miss Granger, Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Weasley, cela fait bientôt trois semaines que vous ne répondez à aucun courrier de leur part, et ils s'inquiètent sérieusement.

Hermione dégagea son bras, une lueur de défi dans les yeux et recommença son étiquetage pour Mrs Pomfrey.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde... professeur.

- Et je me demandais si vous alliez dîner avec nous ce soir, pour voir vos amis...

- Non ! la coupa la jeune fille en se saisissant d'un autre bocal.

L'enseignante ouvrit de grands yeux tout ronds, qui paraissaient particulièrement ridicules derrières ses lunettes, puis elle déglutit et demanda :

- Mais... co...comment ça « non » ?

L'élève, excédée de devoir à nouveau s'interrompre dans son travail, posa lentement la bouteille qu'elle tenait à présent et se tourna avec la même lenteur vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin ? Non ! Comme dans : « Non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt » ou « Non, je n'en ai aucune envie » ou encore « Non, j'aimerais bien finir cet étiquetage avant la prochaine pleine lune ! »

La directrice la regarda d'un air choqué, et celle-ci reprit son ouvrage, comme si l'enseignante était déjà sortie. Mais, comme celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à s'en aller, Hermione soupira longuement et, sans quitter son travail des yeux cette fois-ci, elle demanda :

- Vous cherchez peut-être un panneau pour vous indiquer la sortie, ou pensez-vous que vous arriverez à vous en sortir toute seule ?

La vieille sorcière laissa échapper un « oh » indigné, mais s'en fut, en fermant tout de même la porte avec autant de délicatesse qu'il lui était possible, fit quelques pas dans le couloir que l'élève accueillit avec joie. Mais après moins de dix secondes (3), elle revint sur ses pas et se planta devant la jeune fille.

- Je vais vous dire cinq chose d'une grande importance, aussi j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez attentivement : Premièrement, je n'accepte pas que vous me parliez sur ce ton. Deuxièmement, si vous avez peur de manquer de temps pour votre travail, je vous rappelle que vous avez décliné, et ce à plusieurs reprises, l'aide du professeur Slughorn qui vous l'avait proposé avec beaucoup de tact. Troisièmement, je vais avertir vos amis afin qu'ils ne viennent pas ce soir, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite car : Quatrièmement je déplace ce repas d'une semaine, et vous êtes priée de vous présenter au Hall à sept heures trente « précises ». Et enfin, cinquièmement, si vous n'êtes pas à l'heure, nous viendrons avec grand bonheur vous tenir compagnie dans vos cachots lugubres que vous semblez préférer depuis quelques temps à la lumière du soleil.

Elle eut un sourire forcé, et sa protégée ne dit pas un seul mot, retombant dans son mutisme habituel, le seul signe qu'eut la directrice pour lui signifier qu'elle avait tout entendu fut un hochement de tête. Elle ressortit de la pièce en refermant la porte, mais avec un peu plus de sécheresse cette fois-ci.

Hermione finit de coller les trois étiquettes qui orneraient les trois derniers bocaux de Poussos et frappa du poing sur la table. D'abord ses parents, puis ses amis, et enfin cette vieille bique qui tentait de lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle eut un sourire machiavélique en pensant à tout ce qu'elle allait leur faire endurer. Alors comme ça ils voulaient la voir, et bien elle leur ferait passer cette envie à jamais !

Les deux jours qui suivirent, la Gryffindor revint prendre son petit-déjeuner à la sauvette, avec, à chaque fois, une mine un peu moins fatiguée que la fois précédente. Elle se bourrait de café, et grignotait un toast en descendant les escaliers qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. Certains professeurs, comme Sprout, Vector et Flitwick, voulurent prendre cette attitude comme un début d'amélioration dans le comportement de la jeune fille. Mais d'autre, comme Hooch et MacGonagall étaient plutôt inquiets, cela ne leur disait rien de bon. Leur inquiétude se révéla être fondée lorsque, le troisième jour, Hermione entra, elle était vêtue de longues robes noires qui virevoltèrent autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'avança entre les tables. Cette apparence leur rappela à tous, et cela avec un certain malaise, un de leurs anciens collègues...

(1) hmm... faudrait peut-être que Hogwarts rouvre ses portes pour qu'on puisse parler d'enseignant... enfin...

(2) Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Moi non plus je ne savais pas... avant de chercher dans le dictionnaire... Pour les paresseux, cet animal en est justement un.

(3) C'est long dix secondes, essayez de compter une fois pour voir tout ce qui se passe en dix secondes...


	4. Ressemblance malsaine

_Remerciements pour les reviews à :_ DrDanaScully, Vanessa, Asuka Snape, Etoile Filante

_A Etoile Filante:_ Si je réponds il n'y a plus d'histoire... mais je te laisse libre d'élaborer toutes les théories que tu veux... peut-être pourras-tu me donner de bonnes idées...

* * *

Ce matin-là, Hermione jubilait : il lui restait quatre jours avant l'arrivée de ses amis. Quatre jours entiers pour s'entraîner à tenir le rôle qu'elle avait passé deux jours à peaufiner dans les moindres détails, et elle avait déjà trouvé les cobayes parfaits pour tester ses améliorations. Elle restreindrait ses paroles au strict minimum et aux remarques désobligeantes, ce souper était une perte de temps, pour eux comme pour elle : Harry avait d'autres choses à faire, il lui restait ces Horcruxes à détruire et Voldemort à tuer, autant dire qu'il était débordé. Ah, oui, elle avait failli oublier : il fallait aussi qu'il se réserve un peu de temps pour se maintenir en vie. De toute façon, les deux garçons avaient dû devenir encore plus stupides que l'année précédente « Ce qui n'est pas peu dire » songea-t-elle en se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace. Parfait, elle commençait même à penser du mal d'eux, elle n'aurait aucune peine à leur parler comme elle voulait. Ron aurait son petit ton sûr de lui, Harry serait mou comme une loque, et Ginny aurait un air à faire pleurer les pierres, se persuada-t-elle.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle sut qu'elle avait déjà un bon point : les professeurs, qui s'étaient doucement habitués à la voir descendre le matin, la regardèrent tous la mine effrayée, comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme, et elle savait très bien de quel fantôme il s'agissait en l'occurrence. La tête bien droite, elle marcha en faisant bien attention de faire tourbillonner ses nouvelles robes autour d'elle. Sans un regard pour les enseignants qui ressemblaient à un banc de poissons hors de l'eau, elle s'assit à la place qu'elle avait prise les trois derniers jours, négligeant à nouveau la chaise qui avait été placée en bout de table à son intention lorsque la jeune fille était arrivée au château.

Hermione se versa une tasse de café bien noir, avec beaucoup de sucre et sans lait, c'était tout sauf bon, cela avait même un goût atroce, mais paradoxalement, cela lui procurait une telle sensation de clarté intérieure qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

- J'adore votre nouvelle tenue, Hermione, fit en toute honnêteté le professeur Slughorn, je la trouve très... très... classe.

- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit la Gryffindor entre deux gorgées de café brûlant à souhait.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les grimaces qui se trouvèrent sur tous les visages quand elle eût parlé. Son ton avait été acide, presque hautain, et plus désagréable encore que celui qu'elle avait employé pour répondre à Minerva quelques jours auparavant. Bien évidemment, seule cette dernière le savait, mais tous frissonnèrent intérieurement, cette nouvelle Miss Granger ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

Quand à elle, la jeune fille gardait un masque d'impassibilité en apparence, mais elle était plus que satisfaite de son petit effet, à part sur Slughorn, avec lui, cela n'avait pas marché, mais, qui se souciait de l'avis de ce vieux fou.

- Dites-moi, très chère, fit-il soudain en se penchant vers elle, êtes-vous réellement sûre d'être d'ascendance muggle.

Elle tressaillit, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, elle avait tout prévu sauf les questions stupides qui pourraient lui être posées, mais elle en profita pour finir sa tasse avant de répondre, ce laps de temps, bien qu'insignifiant, lui ayant fourni la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- Je ne suis pas persuadée que cela vous concerne, professeur. Mais, je vais tout de même vous répondre : j'en suis on ne peut plus certaine et je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement.

Toujours le même petit ton doucereux, toujours la même façon d'insister sur les syllabes, décidément, plus elle s'entraînait, plus elle s'améliorait. Elle sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'elle devenait de plus en plus ignoble, mais c'était aussi son but. Puis, attrapant un toast sur la table, elle sortit, la discussion n'avait que trop duré à son goût et son travail l'attendait. A peine était-elle sortie que les conversations reprirent leurs cours, mais le sujet était le même : qu'allait-on faire de Miss Granger.

- Elle a perdu la tête ! S'écria le professeur Vector.

- Hon hon... approuva le professeur Flitwick, encore en train de mastiquer.

- Mais, quel est son but ? Pourquoi... pourquoi imite-t-elle ... ? Mc Gonagall laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'ajoutant pas elle-même ce que tous complétèrent dans leurs propres têtes.

Le professeur Slughorn se leva, essuya sa moustache, se gratta la tête, s'étira et dit :

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dehors...

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, médusé, comment pouvait-il penser à faire un tour dehors alors que le collège n'allait probablement pas rouvrir ses portes et qu'une de leurs élèves dont les talents étaient convoités par Voldemort était en pleine crise d'adolescence ?

- Et si vous nous expliquiez plutôt ce que vous en pensez, Horace ? demanda le professeur Sprout.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il puisse penser, dit tout bas le professeur Hooch.

La directrice inclina la tête en avant, laissant retomber ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et observa sa collègue longuement, cette dernière prit peu à peu une teinte rosâtre et tâcha de se faire oublier.

- Ma foi, si vous n'avez pas trouvé, cela ne vaut pas la peine que je vous le dise, fit Slughorn en réponse à la question du professeur Sprout, avant de se diriger vers le parc.

Quelques étages en dessous Hermione s'était résignée. Si, dans la Grande Salle, elle avait remporté une victoire, ce fut une défaite cuisante qu'elle obtint dans les cachots. Elle avait résisté trois jours à l'envie d'utiliser les fameuses clefs qui hantaient son esprit depuis un petit moment. Mais, après avoir conclu que même la réserve ne pourrait pas l'aider, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule possibilité : aller voir ce que contenait la bibliothèque personnelle du maître de potions.

Avec un goût amer au fond de la gorge qui, elle le savait, ne provenait pas du café, elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Snape. Dans un coin de la pièce, se tenait le bureau de l'homme, sur lequel ne reposait aucun papier. Elle pensa qu'il avait dû les prendre... En revanche, il y avait plusieurs objets étranges, dont notamment un presse-papier en forme de crâne, à la vue duquel la jeune fille frissonna, une bague d'hématite et une carte postale. Le reste de la salle, si l'on excluait les armoires remplies d'ingrédients à potions qu'Hermione connaissait pour les avoir plusieurs fois visités, était vide Il y avait juste un vieux fauteuil rapiécé trônant devant une cheminée hors d'usage et une porte.

La Gryffindor s'avança vers celle-ci, peut-être, après tout, n'était-ce qu'un bibliothèque encastrée dans un mur. Mais ce n'en était pas une : le panneau de bois verni donnait sur la chambre à coucher du professeur le plus détesté de l'histoire d'Hogwarts. Mais, en-dehors d'un lit et d'une armoire à habits, il n'y avait rien, pas même un tapis, c'était plutôt rustique pour quelqu'un recevant chaque mois un salaire d'enseignant. Cependant, quand on y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas si absurde : Snape aurait été capable de dormir à même le sol s'il avait pu économiser plus pour les ingrédients rares et chers qu'il se procurait à Knockturn Alley. Elle referma la porte désappointée, où se trouvaient donc tous les livres de cet homme étrange ? Excepté le minimum de meubles nécessaires, et un certain nombre de fioles remplies de liquide dont elle ne souhaitait pas même connaître le nom, il n'y avait rien, pas une bibliothèque ou un étagère à bouquins.

La porte claqua derrière la jeune fille, en colère contre elle-même, elle avait presque cru à son rêve, non... en fait, pour être tout à fait honnête : elle y avait cru, elle avait même été certaine d'avoir parlé avec lui, elle en aurait juré. Non, mais quelle idiote ! Elle aurait dû se pincer quand il avait plaisanté, un Snape normal n'aurait jamais fait cela. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, se retenant de se cogner la tête contre les murs : comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête, croire qu'il laisserait ses bibliothèques à la portée de n'importe qui. Elle s'arrêta soudain, prise d'un doute et revint dans la pièce à toute vitesse : ça ne jouait pas. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait avec un peu plus de recul (1), un enseignant avait forcément des livres dans son bureau, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et pourtant... les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes, et il n'y avait rien en-dehors de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu dans cette pièce. Songeuse, elle sortit à nouveau le trousseau de sa poche et compta sept clefs. Alors, la porte de la salle de potions ça faisait une, la porte du bureau ça faisait deux, la porte du laboratoire de potions ça faisait trois, et en admettant à la rigueur que Snape ait fait mettre une serrure à la porte de sa chambre à coucher cela faisait quatre. Hermione vérifia tout de même cette dernière information, bien qu'elle s'en étonnât : il n'était pas si paranoïaque, si ? Elle ressortit de la pièce après avoir cherché partout et découvert que deux des clefs qui restaient ouvraient, respectivement les tiroirs du bureau, vides comment elle s'en était doutée, et les armoires à ingrédients se trouvant derrière le bureau du sorcier. Mais à quoi servait la dernière clef ?

Hermione ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, son esprit était bien trop occupé pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Ses travaux du lendemain s'en ressentirent, mais elle résista à son envie de retourner dans l'antre du maître de potions pour tenter de percer le mystère. Elle avait beau retourner tous les éléments dans sa tête, elle ne parvenait pas en à trouver la clef.

Le samedi matin, elle se sentit prise au piège, elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponse rationnelle à son problème, et ses amis viendraient dans deux jours seulement. De plus, elle était de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait passé deux jours entiers à étiqueter et surtout à ré étiqueter des bocaux renvoyés par l'infirmière, plus vigilante et moins fatiguée qu'elle. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, dix heures trente, cela faisait donc quatre heures qu'elle travaillait. La jeune fille décida de se laisser tenter par une petite pause et un autre café.

Sa tasse en main, elle se rendit à nouveau dans les appartements de Snape. Elle avait besoin de calme, et c'était sans doute le seul endroit du château où elle pouvait être certaine de ne pas être dérangée ; elle pensait d'ailleurs s'y réfugier le lendemain si ses « amis » n'abandonnaient pas leur projet de visite. Elle appréciait le calme et la simplicité de la pièce et avait profité du temps qu'elle y passait pour remettre ses idées au clair. D'autre part, elle n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme des clefs. Mais ce matin-là, alors qu'elle enlevait les quelques toiles d'araignées qui s'étaient installées dans l'angle de la cheminée, elle s'aperçut que tout un côté du foyer était étonnamment propre. Se penchant un peu plus près, elle tapa légèrement sur les pierres et s'illumina lorsqu'elle entendit le son creux qui lui répondait.

La jeune femme posa sa tasse, à présent vide, sur le bureau du maître et revint vers l'âtre en sortant sa baguette.

- Alohomora ! Fit-elle, sûre de son succès.

Mais rien ne bougea, elle resta quelques minutes à réfléchir. Elle se trouvait face à une cheminée, et, la plupart du temps, quand elle ETAIT face à une cheminée, c'était pour l'allumer. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre, sauf peut-être son temps. Hermione, incertaine, appuya encore sur chacune des pierres avant de prononcer d'une voix tremblante :

- Incendio.

Aussitôt, une flamme jaillit sur une bûche poussiéreuse et, peu de temps après, un petit feu ronflait doucement, éclairant faiblement l'intérieur noir de suie du conduit.

« Pas mal, pensa-t-elle, mais tout cela ne me sert à rien... »

Elle reprit sa tasse sur le bureau, se maudit d'avoir finit si vite le café qui aurait peut-être éclairé son esprit, puis la reposa. Elle secoua la tête pour aérer ses idées et scruta attentivement toutes les pierres de la cheminée et tous les interstices entre elles. L'un de ces espaces était à peine plus grand que les autres, il s'en fallait d'un ou deux centimètres. C'était sans doute un simple petit défaut, mais bon, mieux valait tout essayer pour ne pas se le reprocher par la suite. Avec un « aquamenti » maîtrisé à la perfection, elle éteignit les flammes, puis elle éclaira l'intérieur du foyer avec le bout de sa baguette. Rien. Juste des irrégularités dans la suie couvrant l'interstice démesuré. En soupirant, elle frotta l'endroit avec sa main et découvrit avec un sourire des gravures formant un dessin de serrure, ornement bien étrange pour une cheminée.

Hermione se releva, sûre de tenir une piste, elle essuya ses mains noires de cendres sur ses nouvelles robes, tachées elles aussi et sortit le trousseau de clefs de sa poche. Elles les observa les unes après les autres et mit mentalement de côté celles auxquelles elle avait déjà trouvé une utilité. Il en restait trois. Presque sans y penser, elle s'assit sur le bureau et, pendant que son esprit cherchait désespérément la clef de l'énigme, elle se mit à jouer avec le presse-papier morbide. Soudain, la mâchoire du crâne s'ouvrit et elle le lâcha de surprise, puis, le déclic se fit dans son esprit et elle se rua sur les trois clefs qui restaient sans usage. Hermione tenta pendant quelques minutes de presser, pousser, tirer ou dévisser les clefs, à chaque soudure, certaine de trouver un mécanisme secret, mais en vain, il était probablement bloqué.

Quand elle se rappela que la cheminée était contre le mur adjacent à la salle de potions, il lui vint un instant à l'esprit qu'elle était dans son tort de chercher une pièce secrète, c'était normal que les pierres sonnent creux.

Mais à quoi servaient donc les trois clefs restantes ? Des doubles pour les armoires du laboratoire peut-être... cependant, en comparant avec son propre trousseau, elle put constater que les tailles ne correspondaient pas.

(1) Oui, bon, je sais, à peine trente secondes... et alors ???


	5. Découvertes et Collaboration

_Remerciements pour les reviews à : _Asuka Snape, Becky666, Polgarra et Laurene

_A Becky666 : _Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre si tu restais sur ta faim à cause de la fin brutale du chapitr, à cause de sa petite taille ou encore à cause du manque d'éléments... Si tu pouvais m'éclairer à ce sujet que je me corrige (sauf si c'est le premier cas, car si c'est ça, c'est fait exprès...)

_A Polgarra : _Il me semble évident qu'Hermione n'est pas du tout comme ça... Mais j'aime voir un potentiel de noirceur chez ce petit ange parfait, comme pour trouver un écho à mon propre côté sombre sans doute...

* * *

Machinalement, Hermione s'était mise à jouer avec les clefs de Snape, faisant tourner les anneaux autour de ses doigts. Tout à coup, elle entendit un déclic et regarda celle qu'elle triturait et qui s'avéra être celle de la chambre à coucher. La tige s'était allongée d'un bon centimètre, intriguée, elle la retourna et vit, à l'intérieur des ciselures, une toute petite cache qui s'était ouverte. Elle souleva le couvercle et y trouva une clef minuscule, à peine plus grande qu'une des phalanges de son petit doigt. Elle sortit la toute petite clef, l'introduit dans la toute petite serrure, pressa un peu et tourna. La serrure joua, apprenant à l'étudiante qu'elle avait réussi. Elle se releva et, à peine fut-elle debout que le pan gauche de la cheminée pivota, laissant un passage pour une personne mince.

- L'enfoiré ! murmura-t-elle avec un sourire avant de s'introduire dans la nouvelle pièce qu'elle avait découverte.

Après avoir traversé la moitié du château à la recherche de son élève, Minerva Mc Gonagall commençait à devenir inquiète. Elle la trouva enfin, peu avant midi, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, où Filius avait dit l'avoir aperçue. La jeune fille prenait des notes d'un livre intitulé « Plantes mortelles à l'usage des experts » en sirotant du café noir. Minerva soupira et monta les dernières marches qui la séparaient de son élève.

- Miss Granger, je ne voudras pas avoir l'air de m'inquiéter pour vous inutilement, mais croyez-vous qu'il soit vraiment sain de boire autant de café ?

- Depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous de ma santé ? demanda Hermione, sans lever le nez de son livre.

- Depuis que vous vous chargez de projets concernant la sécurité de l'école. Répondit sèchement la directrice de ladite école.

Hermione grimaça, elle avait marqué un point. Aussitôt elle passa au plan numéro deux, qu'elle avait intitulé « voix doucereusement insupportable » et répondit :

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis tout à fait en état de travailler sur vos projets, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire à ce sujet.

Mais il se passa alors une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé : Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui arracha son livre des mains et le ferma sans prendre le temps de garder la page.

- Maintenant, Miss Granger, vous allez cesser votre petit manège. Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour vous, et je ne suis pas la seule. Croyiez-vous que personne n'avait remarqué votre changement ? Mais je vais vous détromper à l'instant même sur les raisons de votre présence ici : Ce n'est pas pour m'aider dans ces travaux d'étiquetage que je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici. Je vous ai mise à l'abri dans ces murs, à l'abri de Voldemort et de ses death-eaters. Plusieurs anciens de l'ordre sont morts parce qu'ils refusaient de révéler votre cachette.

Hermione était maintenant mal à l'aise et évitait de croiser le regard de Mc Gonagall, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et continua :

- Et pendant que vous êtes en sécurité, vous jouez la carte de celle qui est dégoûtée du monde et qui ne veux plus rien faire. Nous avons essayé de ne pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Sirius, à savoir vous laisser sans rien faire et c'est comme cela que vous nous remerciez ? Je sais que vous avez subi un choc, mais la mort de Dumbledore ne signifie pas notre perte à tous.

A ces derniers mots, Hermione s'était redressée et elle toisait presque avec insolence son ancienne directrice de maison.

- Vous croyez m'avoir compris ? Vous croyez que c'est la mort de Dumbledore qui m'affecte autant ? Non, en réalité vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et, après s'être levée, elle dit d'une voix sèche mais décidée et maîtrisée à la perfection :

- Donnez-moi mon livre je vous prie.

Minerva regarda alternativement le livre et la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de l'élève, trahissant le trouble que sa voix avait su cacher.

- Je doute fortement que ce livre vous appartienne Miss Granger, à la réflexion, je crois que je vais le garder.

Hermione insista, mais la décision était irrévocable et le vieille femme ne lâcherait pas prise. Elle prit alors le chemin de l'escalier, mais au moment où elle passait devant l'enseignante, elle lui arracha le livre des mains et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers les cachots. Tout en courant, elle entendit les cris de Mc Gonagall et se demanda comment elle arriverait à descendre jusqu'en bas, vu que le château obéissait au directeur ou à la directrice en titre. En arrivant devant les escaliers, elle vit qu'elle avait eu raison : ils refusaient de la laisser s'approcher. Elle prit alors une longue inspiration et sauta.

- Non !

Le cri de la directrice était parvenu jusqu'à elle. Aussitôt les escaliers se mirent à essayer de la rattraper mais, jouant avec ses robes et leur effet aérodynamique, elle réussissait à les éviter. Elle eut cependant un accrochage au troisième étage et la rampe de l'escalier la frappa si durement qu'elle manqua lâcher son livre. Mais dans un effort douloureux, elle réussit à coincer sa main sous son aisselle droite, ce qui lui assurait une meilleure prise sur le bouquin. Ce fut quand elle arriva à trois mètres du sol qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait s'écraser et qu'elle chercha désespérément un moyen ne pas mourir. Dans un éclair d'esprit, elle s'administra un « levicorpus » à un mètre quatre-vingts du sol puis leva le sol pour rouler à terre avant de reprendre sa course vers les cachots. La directrice criait toujours, mais cela lui était à présent égal : elle était hors de portée de la veille femme.

Tout en courant, elle croisa Slughorn mais ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce ... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une expérience sur le feu ! Inventa Hermione en continuant à courir comme une dératée.

Mais à peine l'eut-elle dépassé qu'elle se sentit stoppée par le bras gauche, celui qui avait été cassé durant la chute. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et lâcha le livre sur lequel Slughorn se précipita. L'ouvrage dans une main, le bras d'Hermione dans l'autre, il grogna :

- Où avez-vous trouvé cela, jeune fille ?

Elle se raidit, jamais encore il ne l'avait appelé autrement que par son prénom. Il était soit très soupçonneux, soit très en colère, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle se débattit en vain.

- Lâchez-moi, et rendez-moi mon livre !

- Votre livre ? fit-il en l'ouvrant, alors, si tel est le cas, puis-je savoir pourquoi le nom de Severus Snape est inscrit à l'intérieur ? Un pseudonyme peut-être, pour compléter la ressemblance ? Non, ne partez pas déjà... ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour du bras meurtri de l'élève.

Heureusement, l'autre bras d'Hermione était resté libre, et la jeune fille avait déjà trouvé sa baguette, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire interroger plus longtemps par cet homme. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle lui avait lancé un « petrificus totalus » non-verbal. Elle libéra son bras prisonnier et le livre dont elle avait besoin pour ses recherches et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Une fois en sécurité, la clef tournée dans la serrure, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait erré au hasard dans les cachots et que ses pieds l'avaient naturellement menée dans la salle de potions. Elle était prise au piège, remarqua-t-elle en soupirant. Dans moins de cinq minutes, Mc Gonagall trouverait Slughorn et le dé-pétrifierait et, ce dernier possédant la clef des cachots, ils ne mettraient pas long à découvrir sa cachette. Elle mit en grommelant les poings sur les hanches et entendit alors un cliquetis : au fond de ses larges poches se trouvaient le trousseau, le trousseau de Snape.

Hermione fouilla frénétiquement ses robes avant d'arriver à la bonne, elle sortit les clefs mais fut aussitôt prise d'un doute : La serrure entre elle et la tranquillité n'était-elle pas la même que celle de la salle de potions ? Avec des gestes maladroits, elle compara avec son propre trousseau et soupira, mais de soulagement : Une fois chez Snape elle serait entièrement à l'abri de ses poursuivants...

La jeune fille referma la porte sans bruit et tourna la clef plusieurs fois en-dedans pour plus de sûreté. Il était temps, des bruits de voix l'avertirent que les enseignants n'étaient pas bien loin. Avec précautions elle fit basculer la cheminée et s'enfila dans le passage qu'elle avait découvert le matin même.

La pièce était sombre et paraissait lugubre sans la lumière des trois chandeliers disposés en triangle. D'un coup de baguette elle les alluma et observa le bureau. Rien n'avait changé depuis le matin. Les murs étaient toujours tapissés de livres et, au coin de la véritable cheminée de l'appartement, siégeait tranquillement un fauteuil. Mais ce qui lui avait le plus plu était le bureau de Snape, celui où elle l'imaginait aisément avoir corrigé des centaines de copies. A côté d'une photo d'Eileen Prince, l'air sévère, et d'une bague argentée ornée de deux diamants trônait un petit mot écrit de la main même de Snape.

« Félicitations Miss Granger » Relut-elle avec un sourire intérieur, il avait su dès le début qu'elle trouverait, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il lui avait laissé toutes les cartes en main. Hermione reposa la petite note sur le bureau et mit « Plantes mortelles à l'usage des experts » sur la pile des livres qu'elle avait déjà lu. Puis elle jeta un œil sur les notes qu'elle avait déjà prises qu'elle avait installées sur la table, quelque chose clochait et elle s'approcha : Elle se souvenait d'avoir écrit en bleu et en noir, mais certainement pas en rouge comme sur la première page...

Prenant la feuille, elle lut le message qui y était inscrit :

« Très bon travail, Miss Granger, j'ajouterai cependant que l'iocade en poudre n'est pas à mélanger avec du sang de dragon, à cause des explosions qui peuvent en résulter. De même que Schriberer n'est pas « l'inventeur » des propriétés des larmes de Vélane, il n'en est que le découvreur (c'est comme si l'on affirmait que Parmentier est l'inventeur de la pomme de terre). »

La jeune fille sourit en reposant la feuille : Il était venu, avait lu son travail et mis une appréciation. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit une grimace, il lui fallait trouver un miroir pour les arranger, les courses poursuites n'arrangeaient décidément rien à ses problèmes de volume. Elle ressortit du passage et se dirigea vers la salle de bains où elle supposait que devait se trouver un miroir.

Elle leva les mains pour aplatir un peu ses cheveux sur le dessus et tenter une fois de plus de les lisser, mais seul le droit répondit à son appel : Son bras gauche pendait toujours lamentablement sur le côté et elle y ressentit un élancement de douleur. Résignée et serrant les dents, elle se mit à sa tâche capillaire quand une voix bien connue s'éleva de la porte.

- Vous avez mauvaise mine, Miss Granger, remarqua Snape.


	6. Raison et Précautions

_Remerciements pour les reviews à :_ Demoiselle Altanien, Becky666, Lilith-Bloody-Butterfly, cassandre8, WolfieRickmaniac, DrDanaScully

* * *

L'interpellée se retourna et vit les traits tirés de l'ex-enseignant. 

- Vous pouvez parler, répondit-elle, on dirait que vous sortez d'un tombeau.

Elle lui sourit et il eut une ébauche de sourire durant un bref instant avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Il faut absolument que vous acceptiez de voir vos amis demain, c'est extrêmement important...

Elle se retourna, l'air buté, ainsi lui aussi voulait qu'elle les voie, il était bien comme les autres...

- Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, Miss Granger ! ordonna-t-il en la tirant soudainement par le bras pour la remettre face à lui.

Hermione laissa échapper malgré elle un cri de douleur et pâlit brusquement tout en sentant perler une larme au coin de ses yeux. Sans le vouloir, l'homme l'avait saisie par son bras blessé, avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard il murmura :

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait, petite fille stupide ?

Il avait l'air inquiet, mais la poussa néanmoins sans ménagement hors de la salle de bain vers sa chambre et la fit asseoir sur un côté du lit. La jeune fille était en pleurs, mais une alarme sonna tout de même dans sa tête et elle fit mine de vouloir se relever. Quand il vit cela, Snape appuya sur son épaule pour la faire se rasseoir tout en maugréant.

- Restez tranquille.

C'est seulement alors qu'il vit le regard de chiot apeuré qu'elle lui lançait à travers son flot de larmes et il s'arrêta de fouiller dans une des armoires pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que je suis un tueur et que vous n'avez aucune raison de m'accorder votre confiance, mais si je vous jure que je ne vous ferai aucun mal, vous tiendrez-vous tranquille ?

Il s'était mis à sa hauteur pour lui parler et Hermione reprit confiance. Après un reniflement, elle hocha la tête. Plongée dans ses larmes, elle ne vit pas le semblant de sourire d'encouragement qu'il eut en remontant la manche de la jeune fille. Il lui demanda de le prévenir s'il lui faisait mal. Il palpa le bras quelques instants et la voyant grimacer il diagnostiqua :

- Bras cassé, et pas qu'un peu ! Comment diable avez-vous fait pour subir un choc aussi fort ? demanda-t-il en sondant son regard.

Elle marmonna quelque chose mais il l'interrompit :

- Parlez plus fort et plus distinctement, Miss Granger, les professeurs Slughorn et Mc Gonagall admettent peut-être ce genre de réponse, mais moi pas !

- J'ai sauté depuis le septième étage et je me suis pris un escalier ! Cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots, ça vous va comme réponse ?

Sans un mot, Snape se leva et sortit de la pièce. Au moment où elle se demandait s'il n'était pas parti pour de bon, il revint avec un flacon à la main. La jeune fille fit la grimace en reconnaissant la potion.

- Oui, je sais, fit-il froidement en voyant sa mine, ça a un goût affreux, mais vous y réfléchirez peut-être à deux fois avant de sauter la prochaine fois.

Avec un air de défi, elle prit la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et l'avala d'un trait. Aussitôt, elle sentit une déchirure sur son bras et sut que la potion faisait effet, mais elle ne laissa transparaître qu'une légère crispation sur son visage. Elle se sentit soudain très faible, bien que résolue et voulut savoir :

- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous que je voie mes amis ?

Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis pensif.

- Bien sûr, fit-il, ça pourrait tout expliquer... murmura-t-il avant de hausser le ton, suivez-moi.

Ils prirent l'un après l'autre le passage qui menait à son bureau et il l'installa dans le fauteuil tandis que lui-même restait debout.

- Miss Granger, commença-t-il, le professeur Mc Gonagall vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi vos amis devaient venir au château ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

- Hm, je vois, fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air ennuyé. Voyez-vous, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle vous demande de faire un quadruple _Fidelitas_.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cela voulait dire que...

- Je vois que vous comprenez vite. Cependant, avec votre attitude fermée, vous lui rappelez désagréablement ... quelqu'un et, par votre comportement, vous semblez cacher quelque chose de très lourd à porter.

- Je ne veux pas leur parler, commença-t-elle, ils ne comprennent pas que...

Brusquement sa voix s'éteignit d'elle-même. Snape leva son regard vers elle, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, il FAUT que vous participiez à ce sort ! dit-il en passant et en repassant devant elle.

- Et pourquoi est-ce si important, professeur ?

Il s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard étrange, était-ce parce qu'elle lui avait donné son ancien titre ou parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire ?

- Parce que tant que Potter sera en vie, le monde sorcier aura une ancre à laquelle accrocher son espoir et que le sommeil de Voldemort en sera troublé. Répondit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

- Et vous appréciez tant que ça de lui servir de nounours ? demanda-t-elle, méprisante, en se rappelant tous les bruits qu'elle avait entendu sur les death-eaters.

Snape pâlit de rage et elle de peur, elle l'avait stupidement provoqué, lui, un meurtrier notoire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que votre petite tête d'adolescente bourrée d'hormones a bien pu imaginer, et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas le savoir, cracha-t-il, mais je ne suis pas, n'ai jamais été et ne serai jamais le « nounours » de Voldemort, plutôt mourir.

- Vraiment, fit-elle ironique en se disant que de toute manière elle allait mourir, alors pour un peu plus ou un peu moins, j'ai pourtant cru comprendre que vous étiez plutôt en faveur depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle et serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et Hermione vit qu'il jetait un regard à ses notes avant de revenir près d'elle.

- Je suis en effet rentrée en faveur, commença-t-il doucement, mais pas de la manière dont vous l'imaginez. Faveur qui, par ailleurs, m'a permis de demander la plus stupides des choses, et la plus inutile, je m'en rends bien compte à présent.

Il fit quelques pas vers la cheminée.

- Vous l'a-t-il accordée ? demanda Hermione

Il s'arrêta, mais sans se retourner vers elle.

- Oui.

Un pas, deux pas, trois...

- Et c'était ?

Pas de réponse, mais il avait à nouveau stoppé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez demandé ? insista-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête et, se tournant à demi, il répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Votre grâce...

Avant qu'il ait pu avancer d'un demi-milimètre de plus, elle avait bondi hors du fauteuil et lui tenait le bras.

- Restez... implora-t-elle, j'ai besoin de votre aide...

A ces mots, il se tourna entièrement vers elle, et son masque d'impassibilité fondit pour révéler son étonnement.

- Besoin de moi, laissa-t-il tomber avec un sourire triste, la dernière personne qui ait eu besoin de moi est morte de ma main...

- Ne dites pas ça, le coupa-t-elle, et si besoin de votre aide, ce n'est pas pour sauver le monde, c'est pour vous ressembler le plus possible et je vous interdis de m'interrompre. Je vais faire leur Fidelitas, soit, mais je vais aussi faire passer à mes amis l'envie de me voir, ajouta-elle très vite en se mettant face à lui pour lui barrer la route. Et de toute façons, finit-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches, si vous refusez, je vous amène à Mc Gonagall !

Elle avait dit tout cela très vite et d'un ton décidé, ce qui fit qu'elle se trouva décontenancée quand Snape se mit à rire.

- Eh, quoi, ce n'est pas une blague ! fit-elle furieuse.

- Ce n'est pas cela, rit-il, mais comment comptez-vous me maîtriser sans baguette ?

- Rien à foutre, râla-t-elle, je vous assommerai à mains nues s'il le faut.

Snape maîtrisa son rire et croisa les bras en la regardant dans les yeux, à nouveau Hermione crut se trouver face au parrain de Harry.

- Allez, c'est d'accord, je vais vous aider à devenir aussi ignoble que moi, mais à une condition... lâcha-t-il, que vous m'expliquiez comment et pourquoi vous vous êtes jetée du septième étage...

Hermione se mit donc à raconter tout se qui s'était produit durant la dernière heure et, ce faisant, elle remarqua que Snape s'était assis sur le bureau et qu'il jouait avec la bague. Elle n'y prêta pas autrement attention, mais se promit de lui en demander l'origine à l'occasion. Quand elle en arriva au passage où elle échappait à Slughorn, il se rembrunit.

- Il vous a demandé d'où vous tiriez ce livre ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il attachait autant d'importance à un si petit détail.

- Je vais devoir vous demander de mettre ce livre dans le laboratoire de potions. Quoique, connaissant Horace et Minerva, ils doivent déjà avoir compris, ajouta-il à mi-voix. Peu importe, reprit-il plus fort, faites-le quand même au cas où...

Lorsque la jeune fille eut terminé son histoire, elle bâilla longuement et regarda sa montre, il était plus de 11 heures.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, soupira-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais Snape la rattrapa par le bras gauche et elle nota au passage avec satisfaction que la douleur s'était nettement atténuée.

- Surtout pas, lui intima-t-il, Minerva doit avoir posté quelqu'un devant votre chambre, à peine apparaîtrez-vous au bout du couloir que vous serez interrogée sur vos actes et paroles.

Hermione s'arrêta et le fixa.

- Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi moi ? Que je dorme ici ? Dans vos appartements secrets dont personne ne soupçonne l'existence ?

Il relâcha sa prise, paraissant soucieux, ou tout du moins pensif, cherchant une solution à l'impasse qui se présentait à eux. Elle ne pouvait pas remonter, sans quoi Mc Gonagall lui demanderait de se justifier, mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment dormir là. Hermione poussa un soupir, mi-las et mi-exaspéré, il n'y avait pas de solution. Cependant, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le maître de potions, elle vit que son visage s'était éclairé, il avait trouvé. Il reprit son bras et la traîna à travers le passage, toujours sans un mot, puis il lui demanda :

- Possédez-vous une cheminée dans votre chambre, Miss Granger ?

- Euh... je crois, oui... répondit-elle en revoyant plus nettement le foyer face à son lit.

Mais, se dit-elle soudain, si la cheminée de Snape était raccordée, comment se faisait-il que la directrice d'Hogwarts n'ait pas pensé à l'utiliser pour entrer chez lui ? Snape dut comprendre à quoi elle réfléchissait.

- J'ai utilisé un « EspoVen » , expliqua-t-il, en vérité c'était Dumbledore qui...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Hermione ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Son cerveau était entré en ébullition, elle avait vu ce sortilège dans un des livres de l'homme, mais elle ignorait qu'il puisse s'appliquer à une cheminée. En revanche, elle ne savait pas comment le jeter car aucune explication n'était inscrite en-dehors, bien sûr, de la formule. Elle le lui dit, s'attendant à un éclaircissement, mais pour toute réponse, il lui saisit la main gauche qu'il posa à plat sur les pierres de la cheminée et il posa également la sienne avant de sortir sa baguette.

- « Soli possumus venire », murmura-t-il, et Hermione sentit une douce chaleur remonter le long de sa main.

- Désormais, reprit-il, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir utiliser cette cheminée. Revenez demain par la même route et je vous enseignerai la meilleure façon de déplaire à vos amis.

Il sourit, et la jeune fille se prit à penser qu'ainsi il ressemblait étrangement à Sirius. Peut-être la ressemblance aurait été plus frappante s'il n'avait pas été si maigre et négligé. En effet, il portait une vieille robe tirant sur le gris rapiécée en plusieurs endroits et on pouvait voir poindre une légère barbe sur son visage émacié. Lui qui ne se présentait en face de ses élèves que toujours impeccablement vêtu et rasé de près faisait penser à un prisonnier en cavale.

- Vous vous endormez déjà il me semble, la coupa-t-il dans ses réflexions.

Elle hocha la tête, prit une pincée de poudre dans un bol qu'il lui tendait et regagna sa chambre dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.


	7. Souper sans souper

_Remerciements pour les reviews à_ : Polgarra, DrDanaScully, nymphetamine666

_A Polgarra : _Révélateur ? Zut alors, moi qui avais fait ce chapitre pour brouiller les pistes...Quand à la ressemblance entre Severus et Sirius, ça arrivera qu'elle revienne de temps à autre, mais elle ne trouvera pas de réponse avant longtemps, donc arrête de chercher, la réponse te seras donnée en son temps...

_A tous les lecteurs :_ Comme pour ce chapitre, vous allez devoir patienter un peu avant d'avoir le suivant, je n'aurai pas le temps de le taper avant quelques jours: je suis en pleine préparation d'une fête qui requiert toute mon attention et ma disponibilité. Mais comme pour le 7e chapitre, je met une date limite : vous aurez probablement le 8e pour le 9 ou le 10 février... Pour la suite des évènements, je peux déjà annoncer que l'histoire continuera en tout cas jusqu'au chapitre 13 auquel il manque seulement cinq lignes en cet instant, les autres s'enchaîneront probablement assez régulièrement, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre... en attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Minerva était anxieuse : les amis d'Hermione étaient déjà là, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer malgré ses menaces, et pourtant il était déjà dix-neuf heures vingt-cinq. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes gens, pourraient-ils seulement comprendre et aider son élève ? Non, elle était certaine que non, elle-même n'arrivait plus à lui parler et, quand elle repensait à l'incident d'hier… Horace lui avait assuré avoir vu le nom de Severus Snape à l'intérieur du bouquin avant d'être pétrifié par Miss Granger. 

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées négatives et regarda à nouveau la pendule. Plus que trois minutes, trois minutes seulement et elle prendrait le chemin de la chambre d'Hermione. Peu à peu, tous les professeurs arrivèrent pour le dîner et saluèrent les visiteurs, mais la jeune fille n'apparaissait toujours pas. Le carillon se mit à sonner dans le grand Hall et, au même moment, la porte des cachots grinça et elle parut.

La tête droite, une sage tresse tombant sur son épaule gauche et ses robes noires tourbillonnant autour d'elle, Hermione s'avança vers ses anciens amis. Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds en la reconnaissant et Ginny la dévisagea d'un air étrange. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Harry, Ronald, Ginevra, en les fixant les uns après les autres.

L'élu eut un début de moue perplexe et ses yeux flamboyèrent un court instant, lui aussi devait être impatient que tout cela soit terminé. Hermione le trouva changé, plus froid et impersonnel mais moins infantile que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Les deux Weasley demandèrent d'une même voix :

- Hermione ? C'est… c'est vraiment toi ?

- Je ne savais pas que la vue des personnes aux cheveux roux baissait aussi rapidement, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton qui claqua et stoppèrent l'élan amical du frère et de la sœur.

Aucune réaction du survivant, nota-t-elle, était-il devenu fou à force de vivre constamment entouré et protégé de l'extérieur ? En revanche, deux bouches ouvertes, comme pour laisser passer les mouches, furent les réponses de Ron et Ginny. Mc Gonagall brisa le silence en leur annonçant qu'ils allaient se retirer dans une petite salle adjacente où aurait lieu le quadruple « Fidelitas ».

Ginny fut la gardienne d'Hermione, Hermione celle de Harry, Harry le gardien de Ron et Ron, celui de sa sœur. Chaque gardien écrivit une petite carte où figurait le nom de celui ou celle qu'il protégeait, comme il avait été fait pour la maison de Sirius. Une fois le rituel accompli, Hermione espérait enfin pouvoir s'en aller. Après tout elle avait fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle et elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'assister à un souper soi-disant convivial avec ses amis. Mais elle avait compté sans la directrice.

Au moment où la jeune fille faisait mine de s'en aller, elle lui dit :

- N'étiez-vous pas sensée manger avec nous ?

M pensa Hermione en fermant les yeux, j'y étais presque. Elle calma les traits crispés de son visage puis se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était un simple prétexte pour me faire venir…

- Mais tu as aussi le droit de rester enfermée dans tes cachots adorés ! cria une voix.

La jeune fille regarda le survivant.

- C'est merveilleux, Harry, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique, tu as recouvré l'usage de la parole, maintenant tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer la raison de cette tête d'enterrement !

Satisfaite de sa réplique autant que de son ton, elle s'apprêtait à retrouver l'humidité calme et bienfaisante de ses cachots mais un évènement imprévu vint compliquer sa soirée.

- Ha… Harry, murmura Ginny d'une voix blanche, tu… tu as parlé …

Mais ce dernier semblait être retombé dans son mutisme, le regard éteint, l'air las. Harry ne parlait plus ? s'affola intérieurement Hermione, mais comment ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Elle faillit craquer et esquisser un mouvement amical envers le survivant mais se reprit heureusement au dernier instant. Elle ne devait pas faire foirer sa couverture pas maintenant après tous ces efforts. Si elle abandonnait elle aurait travaillé comme une folle pour rien. Ron s'approcha pourtant d'elle, comme s'il avait pu sentir sa détresse intérieure, mais elle repoussa vite cette idée qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec l'image stupide qu'elle avait de lui.

- Harry n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est revenu de son voyage d'Irlande, lui dit-il à voix basse, et il n'a pas répondu à nos hiboux depuis que nous l'avons accompagné à l'enterrement des Dursley.

Elle l'attrapa par la manche de son pull et le tira à l'écart tandis que Ginny babillait à propos de tout et n'importe quoi dans l'espoir d'arracher un mot à son ami. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil condescendant puis reporta son attention sur son frère et le fixa d'un air grave et dur.

- Quand cela s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va bientôt faire un mois, répondit-il, mais je ne vois pas ce…

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste, faisant signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Un mois…. Cela faisait aussi presque un mois que Voldemort l'avait contactée. L'illumination se fit alors dans son esprit : ce n'était pas seulement pour ses capacités qu'il la voulait dans son camp, mais parce qu'elle était une amie d'Harry. Le seigneur des ténèbres cherchait visiblement à affaiblir sa proie de tous les côtés à la fois et, ayant échoué dans ses opérations de recrutement, il s'était vengé sur la famille du jeune homme.

Cela expliquait aussi le quadruple « Fidelitas », le camp de la lumière s'organisait une défense à la mesure de l'attaque, ne protégeant pas que son héros, mais aussi son mental. Ce dernier, se dit-elle, devait déjà avoir singulièrement souffert avec la perte de son parrain, puis de son mentor et enfin des derniers vestiges de sa famille. Elle parvenait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi l'élu, l'espoir du monde sorcier se trouvait dans cet état proche du délabrement psychologique.

- Je ne peux pas rester, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Mais le jeune Weasley fut plus rapide, il lui attrapa la main et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je ne peux pas rester davantage, j'ai du travail. Fit-elle en se dégageant et en toisant le jeune homme. Ces nouvelles bouleversent tous mes plans de recherches, la part à accomplir est immense et les délais beaucoup plus courts que je ne les avais imaginés.

Mais Ron ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser partir et il lui barra le chemin :

- Tu es la seule personne qui ai réussi à le faire parler, même si ce n'est pas très positif, lui opposa-t-il, tu dois rester. Il faut qu'il parle, qu'il se confie, qu'il nous dise pourquoi… Pour mon ami et pour le monde sorcier je ne te laisserai pas passer ! Lança-t-il encore bravement.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne parler plus ? Pourquoi il est resté absent si longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. C'est évident mon pauvre ami, il cherche les derniers horcruxes qu'il lui reste à détruire afin de pouvoir enfin débarrasser ce monde sorcier que tu aimes tant de Voldemort !

Ron fut tellement abasourdi par tant de violence dans les traits de son amies qu'elle n'eut aucune peine à le pousser de côté afin de descendre au laboratoire. A toute vitesse, elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre, il fallait qu'elle trouve, que ses recherches aboutissent pour que cette tuerie sans fin s'arrête. Dans la petite salle, quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête, Ginny demanda :

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle commencer à ressembler à Snape ?

- Elle est comme ça depuis que je suis allée la chercher, intervint Mc Gonagall, on dirait qu'elle n'a plus goût à rien. Elle se renferme de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule.

Hermione courait toujours, enfin, elle arriva au laboratoire de potions où elle avait laissé le livre emprunté ainsi que ses notes avant de monter pour le sortilège. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, déposa la petite carte à non nom sur le bureau et appela :

- Snape ! Snape, où êtes-vous bon sang ! Je n'y arriverai jamais seule, il me faut de l'aide !

Elle sentit son cœur battre lorsque deux mains la saisirent par les épaules. Elle se retourna et fit face à Slughorn qui souriait avec un air carnassier.

- Enfin jeune fille, je vous tiens ! Et cette fois-ci n'allez pas prétendre que vous ne savez pas où se cache ce cher Severus.

Ça t'apprendra à ne pas faire attention avant de crier son nom, se dit la jeune fille en se tapant mentalement la tête contre les murs.

- Franchement, professeur, je suis atterrée par votre bêtise, commença-t-elle, je suis sur le projet le plus important de ma vie et il est évident que seul le plus grand expert de potions de Grande-Bretagne saurait m'être utile en ce moment. Mais jamais je ne souhaiterais sa présence ici, je ne faisais que déplorer sa lamentable trahison sans laquelle j'aurai encore accès à ce puits de science et de savoir que représente cet homme !

Il fallait qu'il croie à son histoire, il fallait qu'il y croie, là, tout de suite, maintenant. S'il avait le moindre doute, elle était sûre de finir ses jours à Azkaban.

- Pas mal, Hermione, dit-il doucement, je dois admettre que je suis impressionnée par autant de talent et de culot. Admit-il. Mais vous ne pourrez pas toujours me présenter une argumentation aussi défendable et cohérente. D'autre part, continua-t-il, je ne me fais pas trop de souci, tôt ou tard vous commettrez une erreur, on en commet toujours dans ce genre d'affaires. Et ce jour-là, je serai présent, et vous pouvez être certaine que je prendrai un plaisir particulier à vous prendre la main dans le sac.

Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en la relâchant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, mais sans cesser de la fixer du regard.

Hermione, le premier choc passé, avait regardé l'enseignant avec un amusement mêlé de mépris. Elle avait adoré lui asséner, à mots couverts bien sûr, que son aide ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Mais son tromphe avait été de courte durée, elle s'était sentie pâlir, moitié de peur et moitié de rage, lorsqu'il lui avait répondu.

- Fermez la porte derrière vous, professeur, murmura-t-elle froidement, je n'aimerais pas que mes potions soient contaminées par l'intense stupidité qui semble régner sur la château et ses habitants.

Il eut un petit sourire insolent et ferma la salle de potions sous l'œil irrité de la jeune fille. Puis ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et elle entendit la porte des cachots grincer dans le silence de la nuit.

- Non mais quel pot-de-colle celui-là ! Dit Hermione en soupirant.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Miss Granger ! Répliqua une voix derrière elle.

La Gryffindor se retourna et reconnut le professeur Snape. Sur le moment elle eut presque envie de se jeter dans ses bras tant elle était soulagée, mais après avoir réfléchi, elle se retint. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer sa tête si elle avait osé faire une chose pareille, sans doute, se dit-elle, l'aurait-il stupefixé. Elle se permit néanmoins un sourire chaleureux. A son grand étonnement, Snape eut, un instant, l'air décontenancé et, comme gêné, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Puis, d'un geste, il l'invita à le suivre dans la petite pièce secrète où une couverture chiffonnée en boule sur le fauteuil apprit à Hermione qu'il avait dormi là.

- J'ai corrigé vos quelques notes, Miss Granger, fit-il en reprenant son ton professoral, et j'ai remarqué que vous aviez négligé un détail sur le mélange des racines de ficus et des épines bleues de cactus Gridulus : Avant d'ajouter ces dernières il faut neutraliser la solution en la faisant bouillir huit minutes à feu doux.

La Gryffindor se stoppa net.

- J'ai... j'ai oublié cela ? s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit l'homme avec hésitation, cependant comme l'année dernière vous m'avez rendu pas moins de trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet, j'ose espérer que ce n'est qu'un oubli de votre part.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi essentiel ? Sous le coup de cette révélation, elle s'appuya quelques instants sur le bureau en observant autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Snape avait quelque chose de différent, il semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire... bien que cela ne puisse être possible.

- Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle doucement, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Pour tout vous avouer, Miss Granger, je crois que je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis que les jumeaux Weasley ont quitté le collège...

Non... il ne pouvait pas...

- Vous avez vu ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Et entendu, ajouta-t-il, tout. Depuis que vous êtes entrée dans le Hall jusqu'à ce que vous ayez franchi la porte de la petite salle. Puis j'ai suivi votre duel contre Horace... Je pense que je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même.

- Mais... Hermione commença à réfléchir... mais comment ?...

Snape sourit et elle se prit à penser que tout le monde l'aimerait mieux s'il se laissait aller à sourire de temps à autre. Enfin, rectifia-t-elle, s'il avait souri alors qu'il enseignait encore.

- L'avantage, Miss Granger, d'être maître en potions, commença-t-il, est de connaître autant de potions qu'un sorcier peut connaître de sorts et que, contrairement à ces derniers, elles ne sont pas détectées dans la plupart des cas.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il ajouta avec un sourire sur un ton de confidence :

- Je me suis déguisé en araignée...


	8. Collègues de travail

_Remerciements pour les reviews à :_ Polgarra, Vanessa, DrDanaScully, Rebecca-Black, Maïlis, nymphetamine666

* * *

Depuis le sortilège de Fidelitas, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas reparlé à son élève, bien que son collègue lui ait raconté des faits étranges qui correspondaient malheureusement avec ses pires craintes. Horace avait cependant ajouté que la jeune fille s'était défendue avec une telle détermination que cela prouvait au moins qu'elle n'était pas soumise à l'imperium. Cette dernière pensée rassurait un peu la directrice tout en laissant planer un doute : cela ne signifiait-il pas que sa protégée s'était rangée du côté de Voldemort ?

Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, mais le malaise revint au galop. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la manière dont Miss Granger s'était enfuie après le sortilège. Même après avoir interrogé Weasley elle restait perplexe. La jeune fille travaillait apparemment sur un projet parallèle aux travaux que son aînée lui demandait...

Hermione et Snape sursautèrent quand une petite cloche commença à sonner.

- Très efficace votre sortilège d'avertissement, Granger...

- Chut, cachez-vous, l'interrompit-elle en le poussant vers ses appartements, derrière la cheminée, on ne sait jamais.

Elle fit bien de le presser car, à peine eut-elle lancé un sort de repoussiérage sur la porte par laquelle l'homme venait de sortir que des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall entra.

- C'est étrange, Miss Granger, dit-elle l'air désorienté, j'ai cru entendre une cloche sonner à mon entrée dans les cachots. Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?

- Non, professeur, mentit la Gryffindor en haussant un sourcil, j'ai seulement pensé qu'un joli carillon était moins surprenant que des coups contre la porte et risquait donc moins de me faire sursauter lorsque j'effectue un dosage dangereux comme en ce moment.

Elle ne la croyait pas, et c'était visible, pourtant elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire avec indulgence. Qu'attendait-elle pour lui crier dessus ? Soudain, une idée étrange surgit dans son esprit alors qu'elle croisait les yeux gris de l'enseignante : pourquoi ne pas lui raconter la vérité ? Ce serait tellement plus simple, après tout. Et sans doute la directrice était-elle la plus à même de comprendre son problème...

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour commencer son récit, elle sentit des picotements sur son cou et se figea : L'air innocent, doux et compréhensif de Dumbledore avaient valu au vieux sorcier un nombre incalculable de confidences. McGonagall, en tant que directrice en titre possédait peut-être le même pouvoir. Malgré ses airs tranquilles et sa voix chevrotante, la vieille sorcière pouvait bien être en train d'essayer de lui soutirer des informations... Cette dernière se pencha un peu, et observa son élève par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

En cet instant précis, Hermione se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Cette femme était décidément la bonté même, elle irradiait de tout son être comme une lumière chaude et rassurante. Elle allait tout dire, elle en était presque sûre... presque. Quelque chose dans son esprit, un avertissement, une voix criait quelque chose et ce picotement sur sa nuque ne pouvait être qu'un phénomène de malaise. Le souvenir de ces mots flamba une seconde dans son esprit, mais elle l'effaça. Déjà l'impression même du souvenir avait disparu de sa raison, elle s'était trompée. A présent elle se sentait comme une petit chat enveloppé dans de la ouate et le regard de McGonagall était si amical envers elle.

- Aïe, s'écria-t-elle soudain en portant la main à son cou.

Mais c'était trop tard, l'insecte l'avait piqué et s'était enfui. Elle secoua la tête et s'aperçut que l'ambiance de confiance qui l'enveloppait quelques instants auparavant s'était envolée. Il ne restait que la directrice face à elle, et la jeune fille se demanda si celle-ci avait jamais eu un regard bienveillant : Elle semblait pour l'instant prête à bondir sur sa proie et à lui arracher ses secrets. Alors, avec toute la prudence dont elle avait appris à faire preuve ces derniers temps, elle opta pour une demi-vérité, prit un air fatigué et s'assit sur le bureau.

- Je crois que j'en ai fait un peu trop ces derniers jours, confessa-t-elle en défaisant le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux.

L'enseignante s'approcha, l'air soulagée et Hermione sourit intérieurement avant de continuer.

- Mais il faut dire que je suis sur un projet si important : une potion qui pourrait bien faire pencher la balance de notre côté, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la directrice lui faire signe de continuer. Il n'existe pas de contresort à... à, buta-t-elle volontairement, l'avada kedavra mais je travaille, depuis mon arrivée à une potion préventive...

Son aînée parut à la fois atterrée et impressionnée.

- C'est donc ça, murmura-t-elle.

Un coup d'œil interrogatif lui répondit.

- Votre projet, vos recherches qui vous prennent tant de temps...

La jeune fille acquiesça, c'était le moment d'avoir l'air embarrassée, presque gênée et elle s'y appliqua du mieux qu'elle put.

- Il s'agirait et effet d'un avantage certain, pensa la directrice à vois haute, mais... où en êtes-vous du projet que je vous ai confié à votre arrivée ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Hermione releva la tête et osa un petit sourire à la limite de l'humanité.

- J'ai pu expérimenter mon système à votre approche commença-t-elle, mais... il me manque des éléments pour pouvoir l'appliquer spécifiquement aux death-eaters, et d'autre part, je ne sais pas comment il faut procéder et surtout s'il est possible d'intégrer un sortilège aux défense de l'école...

- Pour ce dernier point, la coupa la directrice, je peux vous aider. Nous avons déjà dû renforcer certaines parties avec les professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn... elle s'interrompit et sembla réfléchir intensément avant d'ajouter :

- Vous disiez tester votre sort, s'agit-il de...

- La cloche ? Proposa la jeune fille, oui, c'est là mon système, et je le crois applicable à toutes sortes d'objets capables de produire un son.

A nouveau, il y eut un instant de silence, suivi de gêne, puis McGonagall quitta son élève, toute bouleversée à l'idée qu'elle puisse être sur le point de trouver la potion que tant de sorciers avaient échoué à réaliser avant elle. A peine la directrice eut-elle franchi la porte que le carillon sonna et, moins d'une minute plus tard, Snape franchit la porte de son bureau, l'air presque inquiet.

- Je ne vous ai pas piquée trop fort j'esp...

- C'est... fit-elle en le regardant les yeux écarquillés, vous m'avez... vous vous êtes de nouveau changé en araignée ?

Son air était tellement comique que Snape ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- J'en ai bien peur, fit-il, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant que vous ne lui racontiez tout. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne vienne qu'à peine de découvrir les avantages que lui procure l'état de directrice d'Hogwarts et qu'elle ne sache pas encore les doser.

- Que... quoi... c'était ça ? Je veux dire, expliqua la jeune fille, cette impression de...confiance ...

L'enseignant acquiesça et Hermione s'aperçut qu'il avait l'air inquiet, plus même que McGonagall. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle voulait poser une question. L'homme le remarqua et y répondit aussitôt.

- J'ai beaucoup d'inquiétudes ces temps-ci, Miss Granger, et la majorité vous concernent, ajouta-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Vous travaillez trop, vous ne mangez presque pas, quand à votre sommeil...

- Vous dormez aussi peu que moi, répliqua-t-elle, voire moins, la preuve en est que chaque matin je retrouve mes travaux dans un état bien plus avancés que celui dans lequel je les laisse le soir d'avant.

Le maître de potions sourit avec indulgence, le même avec lequel on avoue à un enfant que le père noël n'existe pas.

- Je suis insomniaque, admit-il, depuis ma majorité, ajouta-t-il en détourant le regard.

L'expression atterrée d'Hermione en disait long sur ses pensées et son état de confusion interne.

- Mais... mais... vous ne dormez jamais ? demanda-t-elle.

Snape hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Mais je bois énormément de café, se défendit-il.

- C'est mauvais pour la santé, le coupa-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez parler, répliqua-t-il avec son air « à la Sirius » comme l'avait baptisé la jeune fille.

Mais il se reprit bientôt et se recomposa un visage sérieux et, remarqua-t-elle, fatigué.

- Cela ne règle pas le problème : Vous allez vous épuiser à dormir aussi peu. Et j'espère qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler qu'à trop long terme, le manque de sommeil peut entraîner une perte de mémoire et un amoindrissement des capacités intellectuelles...

- Ah, l'interrompit-elle à nouveau, ça explique pas mal de choses...

Elle laissa planer sa phrase et attendit une demi-seconde.

- Je ne vous permet pas, Miss Granger, fit-il avec un regard glacial qui rappela soudain à Hermione qu'il était un dangereux criminel recherché notamment pour le plus grand sorcier de leur époque.

Instantanément, elle regretta ses bravades, et plus encore quand ledit meurtrier sortit sa baguette d'un air sombre.

- Suivez-moi, murmura-t-il sur un ton qui avait terrifié des centaines d'étudiants avant elle.

Heureusement, les cours de DA de Harry en 5e année avaient porté leurs fruits et en moins de deux secondes, elle l'avait désarmé. Ce fut donc un Snape plus qu'étonné qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réaction et il avait perdu toute expression de méchanceté.

- Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais essayer de vous faire peur à l'avenir, Granger, grogna-t-il sur un ton mi-amusé tout en se massant le crâne à l'endroit où les pierres avaient rencontré son cuir chevelu.

- Je vous le rappellerai à l'occasion, promit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

L'homme la regarda un instant avec un air de profond étonnement et d'incrédulité totale.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, Monsieur, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Mais il hésitait encore, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait décemment accepter son aide mais craignait tout autant de la vexer par un refus trop brutal. Son problème fut heureusement résolu par la jeune fille qui l'attrapa par le bras et le remit debout. Tandis qu'elle le soutenait, Snape sentit l'étreinte se relâcher, et il s'en fut de peu qu'elle ne le lâche mais l'instant d'après, elle resserra sa prise. En vérité, l'élève avait été surprise par le poids dérisoire de l'homme, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il fût aussi léger. Etonnée, elle profita des quelques secondes où il dépoussiérait ses vêtements pour s'asseoir sur le bureau et l'observer.

Elle frissonna en remarquant que sa peau, autrefois pâle, était devenue presque translucide, qui son visage, qui n'avait jamais été très rond était à présent émacié et que, dans l'ensemble, il avait maigri. La jeune fille eut un soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à son visage, il pouvait bien se moquer de ses cernes, il n'aurait pas tant ri s'il avait vu les siennes !

- Que vous reste-t-il à trouver pour votre sortilège d'avertissement ? demanda la voix fatiguée de l'homme.

- Je dois trouver un moyen de l'appliquer aux d... serviteurs de Voldemort et laisser le professeur McGonagall l'intégrer aux défenses du château, comme pour la protection anti-transplanage, répondit-elle en faisant semblant de ranger les livres de la bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique.

L'homme la regarda se débattre contre les livres quelques secondes. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout... elle avait bien sûr des raisons de se défier de lui, mais n'avait-il pas prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance ? Dans un bref mouvement de colère il attrapa le menton de la Gryffindor et lui fit lever la tête, mais elle fuyait son regard comme s'il était venimeux.

- Regardez-moi, dit-il, avant de le répéter en hurlant.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux embués de larmes et, saisi d'un frisson, il la relâcha et elle en profita pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Vous avez déjà trouvé ce moyen, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment avec un air timide.

- Mais vous ne voulez pas créer le sort... pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette enfant gâtée et bornée : Ne savait-elle pas que chaque jour que le château passerait sans cette protection serait un jour d'incertitude en plus. L'homme plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de l'élève, mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher son secret aussi facilement. D'un autre côté, il s'interdisait d'user sur elle de légilimencie, il ne voulait pas perdre en quelques secondes une confiance si durement gagnée.

- S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais comprendre...

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

- J'essaye, commença-t-elle, de faire des exceptions. Car le sort, au point où il en est, avertit de la présence de TOUS les death-eaters.

Mais qu'entendait-elle par TOUS, cherchait-elle à protéger...

- C'est pour moi que vous faites cela ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux parlèrent à sa place, et il avait touché juste, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle ne voulait pas finir son projet.

- Mais...pourquoi ? fit-il doucement. Je suis probablement la seule personne de ce château indigne de votre confiance, et je suis également la seule à qui vous semblez l'accorder. Vous ne vous confiez à personne, alors pourquoi moi ?

Il ne savait plus du tout à quoi s'attendre avec elle, ce n'était plus comme lorsqu'elle était son élève et qu'il était évident qu'elle répondrait à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait poser. Il s'attendait à tout, ou presque, car il n'avait pas prévu ce qui suivit. Hermione planta son regard dans le sien et répondit d'une voix assurée :

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes le seul à e pas chercher à l'obtenir par tous les moyens, le seul à ne pas me demander de comptes, le seul à qui je ne suis pas forcée de raconter plus que je ne le peux et pour finir le seul qui m'aide sans rien demander en contrepartie. Vous êtes la seule personne de ce château, comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure, à faire tout cela en même temps.

Il ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à ajouter aux paroles de la jeune fille. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte. Tout était très clair, à part, bien sûr, le fait qu'elle lui fasse confiance même après ce qui avait passé pour un meurtre dans tout le monde sorcier. Si seulement il avait pu lui dire, tout lui révéler. Mais elle ne pourrait pas le croire, comment expliquer à une étudiante que le plus grand sorcier de son temps avait fait fi des règles de morale magique les plus élémentaires ? C'était impossible, à moins qu'il ne le lui prouve... Mais Snape rejeta aussitôt cette idée : il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela, pas avant qu'elle n'ait compris l'essence de la magie et il avait reçu la formelle interdiction de révéler ce secret à quiconque en dehors de son futur apprenti et pourtant...

- A quoi pensez-vous, professeur ? le coupa la jeune fille au milieu de ses pensées

- Il y a un moyen, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demanda-t-elle en se levant du bureau où elle s'était assise et en s'approchant.

Il se retourna et faillit la percuter mais, au même moment, elle se recula, trébucha et tomba en arrière...


	9. Les Manigances de Slughorn

_Remerciements pour les reviews à :_ Polgarra, Demoiselle Altanien, DarkSev', Rebecca-Black, DrDanaScully

_A Polgarra :_ Décidément, une lectrice telle que toi est une perle : Tu soulève les points intéressants (bon, heureusement pas tous, sinon je serais un mauvais écrivain), tu postes des reviews (ça fait toujours plaisir) et surtout (et là je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça) tu es toujours une des premières à lire le chapitre que je publie. Pour répondre à ta question, Dumbledore était gentil, bien sûr, mais il était aussi très manipulateur, et d'après moi il ne devait pas toutes ses confidences à sa seule gentillesse... Quand à la chute d'Hermione, elle nous donnera quelques petites indications par la suite, mais pour le moment il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

_A DarkSev'_ : Quel encens, quel opium que ta review... je l'ai relue cinq fois avant de continuer à taper ce chapitre... Merci beaucoup !

_A Rebecca-Black_ : Mais que vas-tu imaginer là ? Pas du tout, cette fic' est très bien pensante et très respectueuse des persos, je ne vais pas les faire se livrer à la débauche au premier prétexte venu... ça ne veut pas dire que par la suite...

* * *

Minerva était assise dans son bureau et sirotait une tasse de thé brûlant. Voir la surface du liquide d'ambre foncé scintiller à la lueur des bougies avait toujours été un réconfort pour la vieille dame. Elle se rappelait d'un jour où Albus lui avait dit : « manger un bonbon au citron, c'est une manière de me rappeler que le monde est toujours debout.». Puis il lui avait fait un clin d'œil et lui avait conseillé de se trouver ses propres bonbons au citron. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas compris, et elle avait même pensé à une farce de la part du directeur, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'était elle-même trouvée face à une situation difficile que la phrase sibylline avait pris tout son sens. Elle sourit tristement à la pensée du vieux sorcier, comme elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment où tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'un jour elle aurait dû le remplacer à la tête de l'école, mais elle avait pensé qu'il serait toujours quelque part, à portée de cheminée ou de hibou quand elle aurait besoin d'un conseil.

Etre directrice s'avérait bien plus complexe et difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, cela lui donnait une sorte d'omniscience pour tout ce qui touchait au château mais il semblait que ses pouvoirs s'appliquaient aussi aux élèves. La sorcière jeta un regard sur le portrait qui avait été accroché à la fin de l'année scolaire et qui, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, refusait de s'animer et de parler comme les autres tableaux. La porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid entra, il avait l'air gêné.

- Remus n'a pas pu venir, professeur, commença-t-il en s'arrêtant devant son bureau, sans savoir s'il devait s'asseoir ou non. Il a dit qu'il vous verrait dès qu'il serait rétabli.

- Merci d'être venu si vite, fit Minerva lui faisant signe de prendre un siège.

- Merci professeur, fit-il en obéissant avec un soulagement visible, ce n'est plus de tout repos d'entrer au château depuis que de nouvelles mesures ont été prises.

- Elles ne sont hélas pas suffisantes, soupira la sorcière. Mais, reprit-elle, vous disiez que Remus devait prendre du repos, comment va-t-il ?

Le demi-géant rougit sous sa barbe hirsute en évitant le regard de la directrice.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il, il va s'en sortir...j'espère...

La vieille dame se leva d'un bond, se pourrait-il que... non, elle ne pouvait imaginer que le dernier ami de James Potter puisse... non ! Cette idée était trop affreuse pour être formulée ou même pensée.

- Merlin ! Hagrid, est-ce que c'est si grave ? Pourtant sa mission ne...comment a-t-il...

Trop bouleversée pour continuer sa phrase, elle retomba dans son fauteuil et but une gorgée de thé. Le garde-chasse se gratta la nuque puis finit par avouer :

- On pourrait dire qu'il a... outrepassé ses ordres de mission... il a vu Pettigrew et, fou de rage, l'a suivi. Quand il s'est rendu compte que c'était un piège c'était trop tard, il a à peine eu le temps de nous avertir et sans Tonks je dois dire qu'on ne l'aurait pas ramené vivant...

Le dernier ami de James Potter pensa-t-elle, il restait bien Pettigrew mais il ne pouvait désormais plus être considéré comme un ancien ami. Existait-il un lien qui plongeait tous les proches des Potter dans le gouffre de la perdition ? Soudain, une idée jaillit du fond de son esprit et elle regarda Hagrid intensément.

- Hagrid, fit-elle et le demi-géant releva la tête qu'il avait baissé pour cacher ses larmes de honte. Mr Potter est bien toujours au 12 square Grimmault ?

Sur son hochement de tête elle se leva et alla jeter une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminée.

- Horace ! cria-t-elle, j'aurais besoin de vous maintenant s'il vous est possible d'abandonner vos lectures et de me rejoindre prestement !

Elle avait à peine eut le temps de se reculer que le vieil homme apparut, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'attendais vos ordres, s'écria-t-il enthousiaste.

-... Dans un but purement professionnel, rectifia-t-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ? bougonna-t-il en se renfrognant.

- J'aimerais que vous alliez porter un message à Remus de ma part, mais je dois d'abord l'écrire, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il faisait mine de partir.

- Confiez-le moi, je boirai vos paroles et ne les transmettrai qu'à grands regrets.

Minerva eut une mimique à cheval entre le dégoût et l'incrédulité tandis que Slughorn jetait un regard éloquent en direction de Hagrid. Ce dernier annonça qu'il allait passer à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner ses blessures par Mrs Pomfrey et qu'il les priait tous deux de l'excuser. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Minerva laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne savais pas que ça impliquait tout cela d'être directrice, murmura-t-elle, j'ai ... j'ai l'impression de contrôler beaucoup de choses mais en même temps de n'avoir aucune prise sur elles.

- C'est très difficile au départ, la réconforta Slughorn en s'approchant, mais personne n'aurait pu le faire excepté vous. Albus vous avait nommée pour prendre sa suite, jamais le château n'aurait accepté quelqu'un d'autre. Alberfoth m'a confié, il y a déjà longtemps, que son frère avait été très perturbé dans ses débuts en tant que directeur, et qu'il avait changé, qu'il était devenu plus imposant, plus sage aussi, avec quelque chose d'omniscient...

- Oui, s'écria Minerva, c'est exactement ça, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans le château... mais, ajouta-t-elle en hésitant, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec les étages inférieurs... ils sont comme... protégés...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda un peu brusquement Slughorn en oubliant le vouvoiement.

- Je ... je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui s'y passe, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Et je m'inquiète pour Miss Granger..elle y passe le plus clair de son temps et je suis obligée de descendre pour savoir comment elle va.

Slughorn prit alors sa mine favorite du « je vous l'avais bien dit... »

- Récapitulons tout ce que nous savons, Minerva, fit-il en comptant sur ses doigts : Elle s'habille et parle comme Severus, elle se cache dans les cachots, que voulez-vous de plus ? Je vous ai déjà fait part de mes craintes il y a quelques temps mais vous avez voulu attendre...

- Il n'est plus question d'attendre à présent, fit la directrice en se levant, Horace, allez la cherchez et l'enfermez dans sa chambre !

- Et ses travaux ? demanda l'enseignant en potions, vous aviez dit qu'elle était sur le point de trouver ce que nous cherchons tous depuis si longtemps. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer une chance pareille, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, ce serait la pire erreur à faire en ce moment que de la brusquer...

La directrice se rassit lentement. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un frein à Miss Granger, pas maintenant qu'elle allait sans doute faire la plus grande découverte en matière de magie depuis la nuit des temps.

- Quand à l'exclusivité des cachots, reprit Slughorn, elle peut s'expliquer par le fait qu'Albus avait dû l'accorder à Severus, il est cependant étrange qu'un tel sortilège persiste après sa mort...

La directrice suivit le regard de l'homme jusqu'au portrait de Dumbledore et mit quelques instants à accepter ce que son collègue voulait dire.

- C'est impossible, Horace, fit-elle doucement, Albus est mort, irrémédiablement mort.

- En ce cas, dites-moi pourquoi son portrait ne s'est toujours pas animé, lança l'enseignant en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Mais, où allez-vous ? demanda la directrice en se levant.

- Chercher Harry et Remus comme vous me l'avez demandé...

- Et... et Miss Granger ?

- Laissez Hermione dans ses cachots si elle s'y plaît, fit-il calmement, mais tâchez d'y envoyer quelques elfes ou quelques tableaux de temps en temps, ajouta-il avant de sortir.

Quelques étages plus bas, Hermione avait perdu l'équilibre. Aussitôt, Snape s'était précipité et avait arrêté sa chute en la serrant contre lui pour la stabiliser. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était crispée et il relâcha son étreinte.

- Je suis désolée... fit-il hésitant, de vous avoir bousculée et de la manière maladroite dont j'ai empêché votre chute.

L'étudiante évitait à présent son regard, manifestement, quelque chose ne jouait pas, lui avait-il fait peur ? Avait-il brisé le peu de confiance qu'elle avait accepté de lui accorder jusque-là ?

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser un quelconque problème se placer entre eux et la réalisation de leur travail, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, rapidement.

- Je voulais dire qu'il y a un moyen de faire des exceptions, mais le chemin pour y arriver est long et difficile, la prévint-il.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille ne lève un regard décidé vers lui.

- Je ne présenterai pas mon projet à la directrice avant de vous en avoir exclu ! Affirma-t-elle. Je suis prête à tout !

L'homme sourit, il se revoyait quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait déclaré à Dumbledore qu'il donnerait sa vie pour sauver celle du vieux sorcier. Ce dernier avait alors sourit tristement comme il le faisait à présent vis-à-vis de son ancienne élève.

- Vous ne pourrez plus jamais penser de la même manière si je vous lire ce secret, dit-il en répétant mot pour mot ceux de l'ex-directeur, êtes-vous prête à changer à ce point ?

Il la vit reculer et s'interroger intérieurement sur sa proposition et sur ses paroles, comme lui, exactement comme lui.

- Que me proposez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, soupçonneuse.

- Vous oublierez tout ce que vous avez appris jusqu'alors, et même les notions de bien et de mal pour parvenir à l'essentiel, à l'essence même de la magie, lança-t-il.

C'était comme un rituel, un passage obligé, et à nouveau, tandis que le maître toisait l'élève et que l'élève toisait le maître, il régnait une atmosphère lourde d'incompréhension. La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes ... complètement fou...fit-elle alors qu'il se répétait ses propres paroles mentalement.

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui tourna le dos. Soudain, le château tout entier trembla, les jetant tous les deux à terre. Hermione se releva prestement et jeta un regard terrifié à Snape.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'écria-t-elle

Cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi pour lui, il en était certain, comme il était certain de ne pas être à l'origine de ce tremblement. Mais comme il ne répondait pas, la jeune fille s'enfuit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Désorienté, l'homme se remit sur ses pieds quand tout à coup...

Sans s'arrêter de courir, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. « Non, mais quelle cruche ! » s'insulta-t-elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance, à lui, un assassin notoire, toutes ses aides et tous ses conseils n'avaient servis qu'à l'attirer un peu plus dans un piège qui avait bien failli se refermer sur elle. Il voulait lui faire rejoindre Voldemort, et si elle refusait il se servirait de ses travaux contre l'ordre du phénix. Mais il avait agi trop vite, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait compris quand il l'avait empêchée de tomber, mais sans doute avait-il cru que le moment était venu de lui dévoiler ses plans, persuadé qu'elle le suivrait sans réfléchir. Heureusement qu'elle avait deviné à temps son projet et avait fui cet endroit sinistre dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Il n'empêchait qu'elle l'avait couvert et protégé, par sa conduite irresponsable, elle avait permis à un death-eater de se faire une place au château, mais maintenant, décida-t-elle, elle allait montrer le sort à McGonagall, tel qu'il était. Elle ralentit sa course, se sentant en sécurité dans les couloirs ornés de tableaux, puis, lentement, se mit à marcher.

Soudain, il lui apparut clairement qu'elle venait de faire une erreur : Snape n'aurait jamais été capable de faire trembler le château, en vérité la seule personne qui possédait ce pouvoir était précisément celle vers laquelle elle se dirigeait pour chercher de l'aide. Il était évident que tout le monde se précipiterait dans le bureau de la directrice pour savoir ce qui s'était produit. Le piège venait des étages supérieurs et non des cachots, Snape avait été franc avec elle du début à la fin et voilà qu'elle fuyait sa protection pour se jeter dans la gueule du chat. Hermione reprit alors sa course, mais dans la direction opposée, elle devait absolument s'excuser de sa conduite irrespectueuse et de ses doutes.

Mais lorsqu'elle parvint à la salle de potions, elle se fit surprendre par la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment précis.

- Eh bien, Hermione, que faites-vous par ici, demanda Sluhorn.

- Eh bien, je... commença-t-elle avec plus d'hésitation dans sa voix qu'elle n'en aurait voulu, je...Ceci est une école, reprit-elle plus assurée et je suis une étudiante et j'étudie des potions et leurs effets pour le professeur McGonagall.

- Des travaux ? S'exclama l'homme, et quel genre de travaux peut vous porter à consulter , et bien, qu'avons-nous là, fit-il avec un petit rire en prenant un livre sur une des piles trônant sur un des bureaux : « Journal abordant les interventions ésotériques », « Trio d'élucubrations », « Article portant sur les poulets éventrés en Lituanie Est ». Veuillez me pardonnez, mais je trouve que vous avez de drôles de lectures, tout en ne voyant pas en quoi elles peuvent vous aider pour vos recherches.

- J'ai une passion pour le morbide ces temps-ci, répliqua l'élève, d'ailleurs vous me faites penser que je n'ai plus de cervelle de Linotte en réserve, vous pourriez m'aider à compléter mon stock, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Quand à vos ouvrages de « références », toussa l'homme avec un sourire, je les trouve bien inutiles, qu'est-ce que « Jeunesse de l'alchimiste Irgen Edouard Twing », « Etudes avancées des plumes perforées d'émeu » et « Livre sur les Enchantements paralysant la volonté» font dans une salle de potions ? Je ne vois pas le lien, mais peut-être le voyez-vous ?

- Il est évident que nous n'avons pas le même référentiel, répliqua la jeune fille en souriant intérieurement. Mais si vous êtes incapable de comprendre mon travail, je vous prierai tout au moins de me laisser l'effectuer en paix.

Lh'omme lui jeta un regard surpris, par ses sarcasmes et la manière ridiculement prononcée dont il avait énuméré ses livres il avait cherché à la provoquer, mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il se dirigea vers la porte, non, tout cela était trop simple, trop banal pour...

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous courriez en direction des cachots après cet impressionnant tremblement de terre, fit-il en se retournant.

- Cela me semble évident, professeur, vous-même vous attendiez à ce que j'accourre pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dégâts. J'ai beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours et je n'aurais pas voulu que tous mes efforts n'avaient pas été vains. D'ailleurs, vous m'attendiez bien pour me dire que vous aviez déjà vous-même tout contrôlé, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

- Non, enfin... oui, fit-il à contrecoeur avant de tourner les talons.

Quelques étages plus hauts, le professeur McGonagall tentait en vain de se faire obéir des escaliers. Elle finit par se résigner et, forcée d'emprunter les rares escaliers immobiles ce n'est que fort tard qu'elle parvint aux étages inférieurs. La vieille femme était morte d'inquiétude pour sa protégée, ce tremblement de terre arrivait bien mal pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle osait seulement espérer qu'il n'avait pas été provoqué par l'explosion d'une potion en sous-sol, et ce fichu château qui ne lui obéissait plus ! Quand elle atteignit enfin la salle de potions, elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée pour trouver une jeune fille parfaitement calme en train de prendre des notes dans ses livres.

- Vous, vous n'avez rien senti ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le tremblement de terre ? répondit l'élève sans lever le nez de son ouvrage, bien sûr que si, mais j'ai pensé que quelqu'un finirait bien par m'avertir s'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

Lorsque les pas de McGonagall se furent estompés et que la petite cloche annonça qu'elle venait de quitter les cachots, Hermione rassembla ses notes et ses livres qu'elle alla poser dans le vrai bureau de Snape. Puis, avec discernement, elle choisit des potions qui dataient encore de l'époque où l'homme préparait lui-même ses stocks et alla les poser bien en évidence sur une petite table. Après cette petite pause dont elle avait profité pour étendre un peu ses membres crispés par l'immobilité, elle se remit au travail en attendant le retour de l'enseignant et c'est endormie sur le bureau que Snape la trouva en rentrant.

La première chose qu'il vit en sortant de la cheminée, le corps meurtri par les Cruciati, fut la petite table couverte de potions de cicatrisation et de calmants avec un petit mot de l'écriture fine et régulière dont il lisait le travail chaque soir : « Je suis désolée... ». Il eut une ébauche de sourire qui finit en grimace de douleur, ce qui le décida é se soigner rapidement.

Tandis qu'il avalait les potions les unes après les autres, une voix bien connue s'éleva.

- Voldemort est toujours aussi dur avec ses serviteurs, remarqua-t-elle, j'espère que vous serez vite sur pied pour commencer l'apprentissage de Miss Granger.

- Je l'espère aussi, Albus, murmura l'homme, je l'espère aussi.


	10. Maîtres et Apprentis

_Remerciements pour les reviews à : _Etoile Filante, JazzyJo, Polgarra, Maïlis, Rebecca-Black et DrDanaScully

_A JazzyJo_ : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, merci beaucoup même car elle me prouve que je réussis mon pari de chapitre en chapitre de vous tenir en haleine. Quand au fait d'essayer désespérément de vous pousser à la folie, je crois qu'il s'agit juste d'un reflet de ma propre folie intérieure.

_A Polgarra_ : Ben oui, dévoiler un secret pour en poser cinq autres c'est le principe de mes mystères à tiroirs...C'est beaucoup plus drôle de tisser une histoire de cette manière !

* * *

Une fois soigné, Snape se rendit à son bureau pour y corriger le travail du jour de son élève et l'y trouva endormie. Les bougies éclairaient faiblement le visage de la jeune fille posé sur son bras, sa main droite était à peine entrouverte à côté de sa plume. Malgré lui, il sentit son cœur humain faire fondre les couches de glace qui le recouvraient et qui s'étaient déjà un peu ramollies.

- Petite fille stupide, murmura-t-il, quel fardeau vous ai-je laissé vous mettre sur les épaules ?

A moitié étendue sur la table, Hermione Granger avait un air angélique d'enfant sage. Tous les soucis qui lui plissaient habituellement le front disparaissaient dans l'innocence du sommeil et ses yeux, maintenant fermés, faisaient oublier son air trop intelligent pour ne laisser voir qu'une frimousse enfantine et pure. L'homme hésita un instant, prit le trousseau de clefs à coté des parchemins annotés, détacha une des trois clefs dont la jeune fille n'avait pas encore trouvé l'usage et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Avec précautions, pour ne pas réveiller l'endormie, il fit pivoter l'écusson des Prince et inséra la clef dans la serrure ainsi révélée. Puis il revint vers la jeune fille et, sans efforts, souleva le corps frêle avant d'aller le déposer sur un sofa dans la pièce cachée.

Il voulait préserver son sommeil, toutefois, il ne ferma pas la porte, préférant garder un œil sur elle tandis qu'il s'installait à son bureau pour corriger des notes dont l'écriture était de plus en plus illisible.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, il était déjà tard et elle remarqua immédiatement qu'on l'avait déplacée, pourtant cet endroit avait quelque chose de vaguement familier. En se soulevant sur un coude, elle aperçut Snape et se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Tiens, remarqua-t-il en levant le nez de son parchemin, vous êtes réveillée.

La jeune fille bâilla et hocha la tête.

- Quelle heure est-il, demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour voir les corrections qu'il avait apportées à ses travaux.

- Oh, je dirais pas loin de onze heure et demie…

Elle eut un mouvement d'agacement quand elle comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres car aussitôt le calme avait succédé à la colère. En réalité, il l'avait laissé dormir car il avait senti plus qu'elle-même qu'elle en avait besoin. De son côté, l'homme s'était attendu au courroux de son élève, mais quand il avait levé les yeux vers les siens, en attente d'une quelconque réaction, il y avait lu un mélange de compréhension et de remerciements. Il ébaucha un sourire, cet échange silencieux lui plaisait, il retrouvait avec la jeune fille les discussions sans paroles qu'il avait eues avec Albus. Peut-être le vieil homme avait-il tort en disant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête, peut-être son choix n'était-il pas si mauvais après tout. Elle était un pur esprit logique et n'avait pas la stupide manie de poser les questions dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse. En la regardant, il se rendit compte qu'elle était presque adulte, une adulte dans un corps d'enfant pensa-t-il à regrets et cette idée le ramenait bien des années en arrière. Il décida de briser ce silence qui, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, commençait à le troubler.

- Il semble qu'il y ait du nouveau au château, fit-il, Minerva a fait revenir Potter.

Il vit la jeune fille froncer les sourcils comme pour demander pourquoi et il secoua la tête négativement car il ne savait pas.

- Une araignée se loge partout, murmura-t-elle, sauf dans la tête des gens…

- Je connais pourtant certaines têtes qui en abritent de belles, s'entendit-il répondre avant de se reprendre : Comme vous le constatez, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à vos notes et je ne vois presque rien à y redire, à part le fait qu'il vous manque une dimension, comme à la plupart des sorciers.

- Vous compris ? ironisa-t-elle, ou vous excluez-vous du tas de « cornichons » qui compose le monde sorcier ?

- Je m'en exclus en effet, remarqua-t-il, et bientôt vous pourrez vous en exclure à votre tour…

- Est-elle vraiment prête ? demanda une voix.

Severus vit Hermione se tendre, pâlir et regarder autour d'elle.

- Qui a parlé ? s'exclama-t-elle en sortant sa baguette, qui êtes-vous, montrez-vous ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas apparaître devant vous, dit la voix, ou du moins je n'en ai pas encore trouvé le moyen, Miss Granger, il faudra donc que vous me croyiez sur parole. Je me trouve actuellement dans ces murs, dans chaque pierre de ce château, mon ancien corps repose sur ces terres et, lorsque je l'habitais, on me connaissait sous le nom d'Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione s'évanouit sous le choc.

Au même instant, aux portes du château, un jeune et un vieil homme et un loup-garou apparaissaient.

Le survivant ne tourna même pas le regard vers l'enseignant, quand à Lupin, il semblait préoccupé, voire inquiet. Slughorn remarqua alors que ses cheveux avaient maintenant complètement viré au blanc bien qu'il eût moins de quarante ans.

- Tout est en ordre ? demanda-t-il.

Le loup-garou sembla s'éveiller tout à coup et il secoua la tête comme pour retrouver ses esprits.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il doucement, je pensais à…il fit un geste fataliste, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis …

A nouveau, il s'interrompit, les yeux remplis de larmes, mais le vieil homme ne lui en tint pas rigueur, toutes les épreuves que son ancien élève avait traversé justifiaient largement son silence. Il fit signe aux arrivants de le suivre et, sans un mot de plus, ils parvirent au château où ils étaient attendus par la directrice.

- Mr Potter, s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant, que soulagement que votre voyage se soit bien passé !

L'intéressé n'eut pas une réaction montrait qu'il l'avait vue ou même entendue et, à l'exception de son regard vide, on aurait dit qu'il s'ennuyait. Mc Gonagall en fut décontenancée un instant avant de se tourner vers son ancien collègue.

- Il n'y a eu aucun problème ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, le Fidelitas est un atout non-négligeable pour la discrétion.

Au moment où il disait ces paroles, il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la mort d'Albus. Peut-être le château faisait-il le deuil de son ancien directeur, peut-être était-ce le changement de poste de Minerva, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas simplement dû à une impression de malaise de sa part.

- La mort de Dumbledore a bouleversé tout le monde au château, lui avait confié Hagrid à sa dernière visite, le château n'est plus du tout le même sans lui, ce n'est pas come en 1992 ou en 1995 où on était sûr qu'il reviendrait… L'autre jour, oh vous allez vous moquer de moi si je vous dis…

- Mais non, pas du tout Hagrid, je n'ai aucune raison de me moquer de vous… l'avait rassuré l'homme.

- L'autre jour, avait continué le demi-géant et rougissant, j'ai même cru l'entendre me parler, je l'ai… entendu…

- Allons, Hagrid, lui avait répondu Remus alors que son interlocuteur reniflait bruyamment, ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil.

- Vous… vous ne me croyez pas, avait hoqueté Hagrid, vous devez vous dire que j'étais ivre, avait-il ajouté avant de se moucher dans une nappe à carreaux.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, avait répondu doucement l'homme, et je suis persuadé que vous étiez aussi sobre ce jour-là que vous l'êtes en cet instant précis. Je vous confierais qu'après la mort de Sirius, avait-il ajouté en murmurant,… j'avais… tellement l'habitude de le voir que je m'attendais chaque jour à le voir surgir dans la cuisine...

Le garde-chasse avait trop peu confiance en lui et en son jugement, pensa Remus. Lui-même devait avouer qu'en ce moment, il s'attendait presque à voir le vieil homme descendre les escaliers avec son sourire rassurant. Oui, il avait besoin de croire que Dumbledore n'était pas mort, il avait besoin de croire qu'il pourrait encore lui parler et recevoir un conseil de lui. Mais là il était forcé de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un besoin fictif rempli par son imagination : le château tout entier avait comme gardé en mémoire les résonnances magiques et les vibrations de son ancien directeur comme pour contester sa mort. Cependant, il y avait d'autres vibrations qui le troublaient tout autant que celle du vieil homme.

Tout en naviguant entre ses souvenirs et ses pensées présentes, Remus avait machinalement suivi la nouvelle directrice à son bureau.

- Où est Fawkes ? demanda-t-il en remarquant la disparition de l'oiseau.

Minerva eut l'air ennuyé.

- A vrai dire, avoua-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris : Tout d'abord il est allé se percher sur la tombe d'Albus, puis, il y a quelques jours, il a commencé à aller et venir dans tout le château.

- Il cherche son maître, murmura pensivement le loup-garou, mais il n'est plus trouvable dans ce monde.

Minerva ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre, sans doute était-elle également perdue dans ses pensées. Remus la laissa rompre le silence :

- J'ai reçu votre message, fit-elle soudain en se tournant vers lui, vous sembliez alarmé par le comportement de Potter…

- Oui ! fit-il, je… je m'inquiète pour lui, rien ne semble l'atteindre, ni la souffrance, ni la joie. Il a l'air d'avoir abandonné son projet de détruire les... les horcruxes, ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur jusqu'à présent.

- Vous rappelez-vous les derniers mots qu'il ait prononcés ? demanda vivement Minerva.

- Rien, répondit l'homme, il n'a rien dit depuis qu'on me l'a attaché. Il ne répond pas, se contente de détourner le regard quand on le questionne. La meilleure réponse que nous ayons réussi à obtenir de lui, et encore c'est Ginny qui la lui a arrachée, c'est un haussement d'épaules. Mais… Ron m'a confié qu'il avait dit quelque chose lors de sa dernière visite…

- Oui, fit Minerva en l'entraînant à l'écart es autres, il a prononcé quelques… mots, et c'est en fait pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir quelques temps au château.

Décidément, pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui, tout nous pousse tôt ou tard à revenir ici.

- Dépêchez-vous, Miss Granger, cria Snape à son élève, nous n'avons que cinq heures avant le souper et vous devrez y paraître puisque Potter est de retour.

- Mais… où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en rassemblant les potions notées sur la liste qu'il lui avait confiée.

Snape s'arrêta net.

- Nous avions utilisé la salle sur demande que nous avions insonorisée, rappela Dumbledore, mais je crains que Minerva ne s'en aperçoive…

- … Et c'est bien trop risqué de faire les premiers essais ici, compléta l'homme en soupirant.

- J'ai bien une proposition, se risqua Hermione, mais je crains qu'elle ne vous convienne pas…

- Toute stupide qu'elle puisse être, répliqua Snape d'un ton cassant, il semble qu'elle soit la dernière que nous soyons en mesure d'utiliser.

- J'ai peur d'avoir ma petite idée sur votre proposition, intervint la voix de Dumbledore.

- Rendons-nous dans la cabane hurlante, proposa-t-elle, c'est la cachette idéale et le professeur McGonagall ne s'apercevra de …

- C'est absolument hors de question, explosa Snape, je refuse de vous faire courir un tel risque !

Il fulminait de colère devant tant de stupidité de la part d'une personne qu'il avait cru pouvoir tenir en haute estime, ne comprenait-elle donc rien à rien ?

- Vous êtes la gardienne de Potter, continua-t-il après s'être calmé et en insistant bien sur chaque mot, imaginez-vous un seul instant ce qui pourrait se produire s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ? Hogsmead n'est absolument pas hors de portée des ...

- Vous semblez oublier que je suis moi-même sous Fidelitas, remarqua froidement Hermione, je ne crains rien à l'extérieur de ce château, je pourrais aussi bien me balader sous le nez de Voldemort en dansant le french-cancan qu'il ne me verrait même pas !

L'homme soupira tandis qu'elle réprimait un sourire à l'idée de danser le french-cancan, puis son cœur se serra à la pensée que bien des gens ne bénéficiaient pas de la même protection qu'elle-même.

- Je ne peux pas vous aider à faire ce choix, Severus, dit la voix de Dumbledore, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est qu'elle a raison.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, murmura l'homme dépité, eh bien allons-y !

- Attendez ! Fit soudainement le château, il y a un changement dans nos projets !

Hermione ronchonna, ç'avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Dumbledore, même dispersé dans les murs de Hogwarts, fasse quelques difficultés à son apprentissage. Il lui semblait bien que le vieil homme avait donné son accord bien rapidement pour une affaire qui paraissait aussi importante aux yeux de Snape. Mais à voir le visage de ce dernier, cette dernière remarque n'avait pas été préparée... Dumbledore était-il revenu sur sa décision ?

- Je sens votre doute, Miss Granger, et votre perte de confiance, dit ce dernier, mais ce n'est pas une question de choix. Remus et Harry viennent de pénétrer dans les limites du château et les sens hors-du-commun de notre ami ont déjà dû remarquer un certain changement.

- Il peut sentir ce genre de choses ? s'étonna Snape .

- De la même manière que les animaux peuvent sentir les sensations de peur, de tristesse ou de joie, les loups-garous ressentent les changements d'influence magique. Ils sont plus sensibles que nous aux énergies, récita Hermione les yeux mi-clos. Comme les chiens et les loups reconnaissent une odeur, la plupart des créatures magiques sont capables de nous identifier à une énergie qui émane de chacun de nous...

- Et comme les odeurs, il arrive que des traces d'énergie restent dans des lieux longtemps habités ou sur des vêtements...termina Snape. Miss Granger, il faut que vous quittiez immédiatement ces cachots et n'y reveniez plus avant le départ de Lupin. Ce foutu lion, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, il a le don pour se dresser en travers de mes plans...

- Laissez votre rancœur d'autrefois là où elle est, Severus, fit Dumbledore alors qu'Hermione, outrée qu'il ait osé la mettre dehors comme une malpropre, se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Et vous devez également prendre des précautions, au-delà de mon enchantement je ne garantis plus votre cachette. Il faudra donc que vous y restiez, tant que Remus est dans le château vous courez le risque d'être découvert.

- Je pourrais masquer... commença l'homme.

- Ça ne marchera pas, le coupa la jeune fille en revenant en arrière, c'est comme tenter de cacher sa peur à un chien, de plus la magie que vous déploierez pour y parvenir ne ferait que vous signaler davantage à son attention.

Snape eut un long silence pendant lequel elle espéra qu'il s'était résigné.

- Je sais à quel point l'inactivité vous insupporte, dit doucement Dumbledore, mais je suis obligé de vous le demander, pour votre propre sûreté et pour la continuation du secret...

L'homme, qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche, changea d'avis à cette dernière remarque et s'inclina devant la volonté de son mentor, mais ce ne fut que pour se plonger dès lors dans un mutisme boudeur dont même le départ d'Hermione ne put le faire sortir.

Harry est revenu, il est ici, ne cessait de se répéter la jeune fille tout au long des couloirs. Elle devait se retenir de courir, ce qui n'aurait certes pas du tout cadré avec sa nouvelle attitude. Contrairement à sa première visite, la venue d'Harry l'intéressait, l'intriguait même. Si elle n'avait vu aucune raison à une visite amicale, elle voyait dans l'arrivée du survivant un sens particulier : Le Fidelitas n'était-il pas assez puissant pour le protéger ? Avait-il besoin d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque pour des recherches ? Sa maison avait-elle été détruite ? Le nombre de possibilités lui parut soudain énorme et, devant le manque d'informations, elle se contraignit à ne choisir aucune d'elles pour ne pas influencer son comportement.

Néanmoins, la véritable raison était celle que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle avait simplement pour but de le placer dans son voisinage afin de provoquer une réaction chez le Survivant. Minerva avait d'ailleurs touché juste en comptant sur la nouvelle personnalité de son élève pour débloquer la situation. Peut-être même, espérait-elle, que cela pourrait donner un résultat positif dans les deux sens. Ce qui était imprévu, cependant, et qui risquait bien de contrecarrer ses plans, était la présence de Remus, mais cela, la directrice l'ignorait.

- Professeur, commença clairement Hermione en entrant le plus naturellement dans le bureau, les tests de mon expérience sont terminés mais j'aurais besoin d'une semaine de plus pour corriger les quelques erreurs...

Remus eut l'air surpris et perdu un instant, comme s'il se demandait ce qui se passait. McGonagall lui montra la petite carte rédigée par Ginny et il reconnut, ou plutôt ne reconnut pas, son ancienne élève. Harry n'avait pas dit un mot, mais, lentement, il s'était comme crispé à la vue de son amie. Suivant le regard de la directrice, elle sembla enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Tiens, fit-elle du même ton qu'on remarque qu'il va pleuvoir ou faire beau, tu es revenu... ?

Elle avait mis toute sa concentration à maîtriser sa voix et ses émotions, mais un coup d'ôeil de Remus l'avertit que si la vieille femme se laissait abuser par un pareil stratagème, lui n'était pas dupe. Elle le supplia du regard de ne rien dire pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre contenance.

- Professeur, le salua-t-elle, vous venez reprendre des forces je suppose ?

Comprit-il ou ne comprit-il pas sa question muette ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, toujours est-il qu'il se tut et hocha la tête. Ce hochement de tête à sens multiples surtout accompagné d'un sourire calme eut l'effet contraire à celui escompté, il glaça le sang de la jeune fille et elle resta interdite. Minerva s'en aperçut, mais elle attribua la froideur de l'accueil au changement survenu pendant les dernières semaines.

- Dis-le franchement si notre présence est une plaie pour toi, lança soudain Harry dont les yeux flamboyaient d'une rage qui effraya toutes les personnes présentes.

- Bravo, Harry, fit Hermione ironique sur un ton doucereux en se reprenant aussitôt, tu t'es rappelé que pour communiquer il fallait utiliser des mots, dommage que tu les choisisses si mal et que tu aies tant de peine à les assembler...

Chaque mot lui coûtait très cher, mais elle se martela mentalement les mots de Ron lors de leur visite, au moins elle le faisait parler, c'était déjà pas si mal.

- C'est toujours mieux que de cracher du venin, répliqua le jeune homme, sale serpent, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

- Harry ! s'écria Lupin alarmé par cette attaque.

- Laissez-le dire, professeur, l'interrompit-elle avec un geste sec.

Le survivant jeta un regard noir à Hermione à cette intervention visant à la placer au-dessus de ses sarcasmes, puis il tourna un visage défait et implorant vers les deux enseignants.

- N'ai-je pas raison, geignit-il d'une voix que personne ne lui connaissait mais qu'Hermione se souvenait avoir été évoquée par Ron quand il lui parlait des cauchemars d'Harry plusieurs années auparavant.

- Elle n'a plus rien d'une Gryffindor, reprit-il, elle est comme ces visages blancs qui me hantent, qui me poursuivent, qui se rient de moi. Ils crient... et me déchirent, hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux, les mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice.


	11. Souvenirs Douloureux

_Remerciements pour les reviews à_ : Asuka Snape, DrDanaScully, Demoiselle Altanien et Rebecca-Black

_Petite note à l'attention des lecteurs : _ Je sais que je vous embête, mais c'est un choix important que j'ai à faire pour la suite de l'Histoire. Tout le monde (j'ai déjà reçu des mails d'insulte à ce sujet, pour me demander pourquoi elle était pas enocre dans son lit au bout du 3e chapitre) a compris qu'Hermione était amoureuse de Snape. Alors, choix difficile et là j'aurai besoin de votre contribution : doit-elle lui avouer ses sentiments ou doit-elle attendre patiemment qu'il les découvre tout seul ? ça serait sympa de répondre parce que là je suis un peu bloquée sur mon chapitre 18 (et oui les amis, le chapitre 18 est déjà en cours d'écriture).

Vous allez essayer de me pendre en sachant que je n'ai pas encore publié tous les chapitres écrits. Pour ma défense je vous annonce que je suis dans l'année de mon bac, et que je prend de l'avance dans l'écriture pour pouvoir continuer à publier un chapitre tous les dix jours même en période d'examens. Donc, ça aussi c'est une annonce importante : je publie un chapitre tous les 10 jours (enfin presque). C'est à dire tous les 10, 20 et 30 du mois. Vous pouvez en tout cas être sûrs que ça va continuer jusqu'au chapitre 18. Je vois presque les mails d'insultes (quoi, elle est pas encore dans son lit au chapitre 18, et bien non... elle n'y est pas!)

Bref, pour ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire tout ça, merci beaucoup et pour les autres... ben ils ont pas lu alors c'est pas important de toute façon.

* * *

L'attente à l'infirmerie était intenable, les ongles d'Hermione n'y avaient pas résisté malgré son calme apparent. Enfin, Mrs Pomfrey parut et les trois individus se levèrent comme un seul corps. 

- Il n'y a pas de danger immédiat, les rassura l'infirmière, Mr Potter en a vu d'autres au cours de ces années. Il se remettra, à condition qu'on le laisse récupérer quelques jours...

- Mais ? demanda Hermione en voyant qu'elle hésitait à continuer.

- ... les dégâts physiques ne sont pas très importants... commença-t-elle, mais j'ai peur que l'esprit n'ait subi des dégâts plus conséquents. Il délire, continua-t-elle plus doucement, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil excepté à St-Mungo.

- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'en sortir et retrouver toutes ses facultés ? demanda McGonagall.

Hermione eut un sursaut de mépris et de dégoût qu'elle cacha tant bien que mal. L'esprit d'Harry était envahi par des démons et torturé un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'il passait sous leur emprise, et la seule chose qui inquiétait cette vieille femme était de savoir s'il pourrait bientôt reprendre son rôle,

- Prenez une part de ses démons si vous voulez des résultats plus rapides, cracha-elle presque aussitôt, en proie à une colère froide.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il délire, tout de même, répliqua la sorcière, il ne faut qu'attendre, c'est ce qu'Albus aurait fait !

- Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas responsable, siffla Hermione d'une voix doucereuse. Harry s'est réveillé à un an et a choisi son destin et il s'est dit : Tiens, je ne sais pas quoi faire aujourd'hui, et si je devenais l'élu d'une sombre prophétie et sauvais le monde sorcier ! ».

- Je ne vous permet pas... commença Mc Gonagall.

Lupin ne disait rien, perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait Hermione les sourcils froncés.

- Nous sommes tous responsables ! la coupa Hermione, et puisque vous parlez de Dumbledore, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il avait un pouvoir et une sagesse nettement supérieurs à tout ce que vous pourrez jamais rêver posséder, mais il permettait, lui, la critique !

- Cela n'a pas empêché Potter de sombrer dans la folie, répliqua la directrice, ses délires ne datent pas de cet été que je sache.

Lupin voulut alors intervenir pour arrêter la dispute tant qu'il était encore temps, mais il fut lui-même coupé par Hermione.

- Alors c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-elle, vous pensez qu'il est fou, reprit-elle plus calmement, vous est-il venu à l'esprit que ses visions pouvaient être réelles ? Dumbledore savait que la cicatrice d'Harry était un lien entre lui et Voldemort, qu'il voyait ses crimes. Le directeur l'aidait de son mieux à supporter cette épreuve. Mais Harry s'en voulait pour un tas de choses dont il n'était pas responsable mais dont le monde sorcier l'avait chargé. La mort de ses parents, de Cédric, de Sirius, la fuite de Pettrigrew, la renaissance de Voldemort le hantent à jamais. Ron et moi n'étions pas à même de le comprendre et de l'aider. Dumbledore était le seul qui le comprenait et il suivait Harry de loin depuis le début dans le but qu'il puisse se relaxer et se confier à quelqu'un apte à l'aider vraiment.

Devant toutes ces révélations, McGonagall s'était tue et son visage s'était progressivement décomposé. Quand à Lupin, ancien confident de Sirius, il connaissait la plupart des faits et en avait traversé de semblables avec son ami. Il admirait néanmoins le calme dont faisait preuve la jeune fille pour expliquer ce qui semblait complètement dépasser la directrice et il s'étonnait devant l'ignorance de cette dernière et commençait à se demander comment Albus avait pu lui confier Hogwarts. Quand il leva les yeux, il aperçut des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la vieille femme, il remarqua aussi que la jeune fille, tout en gardant un visage impassible, était profondément émue.

- Il nous tenait tous à l'écart de ses projets, murmura Minerva. Il voulait nous protéger mais sans lui plus rien n'est possible... Un lourd secret brûlait visiblement le cœur et les lèvres tremblantes d'Hermione, mais il était apparemment le seul à le voir, l'autre femme était trop bouleversée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. L'élève dut sentir son regard inquisiteur car elle se tourna vers lui.

- Vous ne dites pas grand-chose, fit-elle doucement en sondant ses yeux.

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, répondit-il sur le même ton, juste attendre en silence, c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Harry ne voudrait pas que l'on attende son réveil sans rien faire. Pour ma part, j'ai d'importantes recherches en cours et chaque minute de perdue tue des innocents, ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider en cet instant.

Lupin prit quelques minutes pour accuser le coup, car il trouva tout d'abord son attitude injuste et insensible, mais il dût bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait raison : Harry n'était pas le seul à compter sur eux, le monde sorcier attendait une aide der tous les instants de l'ordre du phénix. Il avait besoin de leur aide à tous et il faudrait beaucoup de travail pour combler les trous que Dumbledore avait laissé à sa mort.

- Vous avez raison, fit-il en se levant soudainement alors qu'elle était déjà presque sur le seuil de l'infirmerie. Venez Minerva, ajouta-t-il en l'aidant à se lever, je dois vous faire mon rapport sur ma dernière mission...

Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de découvrir ce que la jeune fille leur cachait. Elle lui donnait un peu la même impression que Severus autrefois, mais il n'existait visiblement pas le même lien entre elle et Minerva que celui qu'avait son ancien camarade avec le directeur. Il était donc inutile, et peut-être même dangereux pour Hermione, de faire part à la directrice de ses doutes.

Lorsque la Gryffindor revint dans les appartements de Snape, elle remarqua qu'il boudait toujours.

- Au travail, soupira-t-elle en lui tendant une blouse de protection, il faut que nous parvenions à supprimer l'explosivité de mon mélange. Allez ! insista-t-elle en ne voyant aucune réaction.

- Il ne sert à rien de s'obstiner avec Severus, fit la voix de Dumbldore, ma volonté s'y est brisée...

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle simplement, et bien tant pis, je me passerai de votre aide... ajouta-t-elle en jetant la blouse sur le fauteuil et en rejoignant le laboratoire.

Il ne se passa rien pendant approximativement deux minutes, mais soudain il y eut un grand bruit de chute suivi d'un crépitement et d'un cri. Le sang de Snape ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne se précipite vers le laboratoire. A cet instant précis, dont il devait se souvenir longtemps, sa pensée ne fut pas : « Qu'a encore fait cette enfant irraisonnée ! » mais : « S'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! ».

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le local, il trouva son apprentie en pleurs, à genoux sur une table. Sur le sol se répandait à toute vitesse une solution acide qui avait déjà rongé les pieds de presque tous les bureaux. Visiblement, le chaudron trop lourd avait échappé aux bras trop peu entraînés et surtout mal nourris de la jeune fille et s'était renversé. Tout en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi borné, l'homme sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître le liquide destructeur. Hermione, en état de choc, pleurait silencieusement.

- Vous n'avez rien ? demanda l'homme, la potion ne vous a pas atteinte ?

Elle fit signe que non, mais ses larmes redoublèrent, elle n'était plus en état de rien faire par elle-même jugea-t-il en s'approchant. Avec autant de douceur dont il était capable, il l'aida à rejoindre son bureau où il la fit asseoir. Puis il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme pour s'excuser avant de demander, songeur :

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre une chose : pourquoi n'avez-vous pas évaporé la potion ?

- Ma... ma baguette... sanglota-t-elle en baissant les yeux, mais elle ne put achever.

Du bout des doigts, il lui fit relever le menton et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Granger, affirma-t-il, ce qui importe c'est que VOUS n'ayez rien.

Elle saurait plus tard qu'elle pourrait s'en passer, pensa-t-il, mais pour l'heure il était trop tôt, elle devrait d'abord s'habituer à l'idée d'une forme plus élémentaire de magie.

- Vous... vous êtes gentil, murmura-t-elle.

Non, il n'était pas gentil, tout comme Albus n'avait pas été gentil avec lui. Il était un détenteur du secret sorcier qui cherchait juste un apprenti valable pour le transmettre. Intéressé sans doute, protecteur, peut-être un peu, mais il était tout sauf gentil. Distraitement, il lui caressa les cheveux comme à un enfant qui a l'idée d'offrir des fleurs à tout le monde pour supprimer la guerre.

- Monsieur, demanda le jeune fille à Snape assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, vous allez bien ?

- Excusez-moi, fit-il en se réveillant de ses pensées, je réfléchissais... Peut-être, ajouta-t-il en se levant, vaudrait-il mieux que vous vous reposiez jusqu'à demain. D'ici là j'aurai trouvé, je l'espère une solution neutre et non explosive.

Pour une fois, Hermione obéit docilement et regagna sa chambre. Lorsque Snape fut seul, la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva :

- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sentir vos émotions, dit-il doucement, et je pense avoir suivi le fil de vos pensées. La possession du secret et la gentillesse ne sont pas incompatibles, Severus, il faut être injuste ou inexpérimenté pour le croire, lui reprocha-t-il. Si je vous l'ai transmis, ce n'était pas par devoir. Je l'ai gardé pendant cinquante ans alors que j'aurais pu le donner dix fois, mais c'est vous que j'ai choisi, comme vous l'avez choisie, elle.

- Taisez-vous, gronda le maître de potions pâle comme la mort.

- Soit, dit la voix devenue hésitante, mais je vais vous dire une dernière chose... Vous avez peur de toute forme d'amour et vous vous en protégez par des mensonges et des armures, car vous avez été blessé et mutilé. Il marqua là une pause devant la colère qu'il sentait monter en son ancien élève et collègue. Mais je vous ai aimé Severus, comme le fils que j'aurais voulu a...

- Silence, hurla l'homme en se bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux plus vous entendre, allez vous-en !

Il entendait vaguement la voix continuer mais sans parvenir à distinguer ses paroles, toutefois il augmenta la pression sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux par précautions. La voix se réduisit à un faible ronronnement, quand elle eut entièrement disparu, l'homme attendit une dizaine de secondes et ôta ses mains. Puis, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers le laboratoire.

Quelques étages plus haut, Minerva venait d'offrir une tasse de thé à son envoyé qui l'avait poliment refusée.

- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, lui apprit Remus, cinq des nôtres sont tombés, et trois blessés graves ont été transportés d'urgence à St-Mungo.

La directrice eut une grimace de douleur et fit signe à l'homme de s'asseoir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Slughorn entra pour venir s'appuyer sur le dossier du fauteuil directorial.

- J'ai fait préparer une seule chambre, annonça-t-il, Twinky m'a appris que Harry n'en aurait pas besoin avant quelques temps...

- Avec tout ce que ce garçon a traversé ce n'est pas étonnant, fit Minerva en se retournant vers lui. Oh, Horace, dire que j'ignorais que... elle s'interrompit, et que je l'ai traité comme n'importe quel autre élève, si j'avais su...

Pourquoi croyez-vous que tout le monde ait été tenu à l'écart, eut envie de hurler le loup-garou, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête avec compassion.

- C'était une des volontés d'Albus, dit doucement Slughorn en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa collègue, il disait qu'ainsi Harry pourrait avoir une scolarité presque normale, que le garçon avait besoin de cet équilibre. Nous étions trois cependant, à connaître ce secret, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant, et je suis le dernier.

- Mais, s'étonna Remus, le troisième était...

- Severus, oui, confirma Slughorn, il a dû fournir tant de potions spéciales à l'infirmerie qu'il s'est douté de quelque chose. Par la suite, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers eux, Albus lui a demandé d'enseigner l'occlumencie à Harry pour le protéger de ses visions...

- Sirius était aussi au courant, le coupa Remus, Harry lui en parlait dans ses lettres, et il voulait que je soie au courant au cas où...

Il ne put poursuivre, sa peine était trop grande pour qu'il puisse parler de la mort de son ami. Mais Slughorn avait été frappé par ses derniers mots, il se redressa, pensif.

- Il voyait en vous une sorte de... osa-t-il... successeur ?

Remus, calmé, releva la tête.

- Oui, fit-il, oui je crois que c'était son idée. Après tout, sourit-il tristement, je suis le dernier des maraudeurs...

- Et c'est en souvenir de vos amis et pour le bien de Harry, le coupa Slughorn, le regard pénétrant en se penchant vers lui, que nous voudrions vous confier une mission.

Le loup-garou, se sentant oppressé par l'homme se recula un peu sur sa chaise et chercha un peu de secours en regardant Minerva, mais elle avait l'air parfaitement en accord avec son collègue et avait la même posture calme qu'Albus quand ce dernier lui avait demandé un service pour la dernière fois.

- Vous aviez de longues discussions avec Harry, lorsque vous enseigniez ici, expliqua-t-elle, croyant qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils allaient lui demander. Peut-être pourriez-vous le convaincre de parler avec vous...

Le lendemain matin, en se rendant chez Snape, Hermione vit qu'il n'était plus là. Aucun message, cette fois-ci, n'avait été déposé à son intention, mais dans le doute elle arrangea une mini pharmacie express pour son retour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes, elle vit qu'elles n'avaient pas été corrigées, il ne servait donc à rien de continuer et rien ne signalait non plus un quelconque progrès dans les recherches dans le laboratoire. Repensant à sa mauvaise expérience de la veille, elle décida de reporter ses expériences au retour de Snape et de profiter de son absence pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Harry. Car, malgré sa froideur apparente, elle avait été ébranlée par le malaise du jeune homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir responsable.

Devant l'infirmerie, elle croisa Lupin qui en sortait, l'ai apaisé.

- Hermione, s'exclama-t-il en la voyant, Harry va un peu mieux, il s'est réveillé il y a environ une heure, fit-il en réponse à sa question muette. Il n'a presque pas parlé, mais il a mangé un peu et a demandé une potion de sommeil sans rêve il y a un instant.

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de les lui cacha, la jeune fille laissa paraître ses sentiments sur son visage. Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui parler tout de suite.

- Tu le verra cet après-midi, commenta le loup-garou, mais pour l'heure il a besoin de repos et il veut qu'on le laisse au calme, rapporta-t-il fidèlement. Profitons-en et allons déjeuner ! proposa-t-il, guettant la réaction d'Hermione, car pour ma part, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de confidences, j'ai une faim de loup !

Elle fit un pas de côté et le regarda avec suspicion.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, fit-il en riant, mais je veux bien te confier un secret de maraudeur, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire compatissant : la grande salle et son cortège de questions m'insupportent au moins autant que toi, je connais un passage d'ici aux cuisine qui n'est pas trop loin, qu'en dis-tu ?

La perspective d'un loup-garou terrifié par un flot de questions s'imposa avec une telle force dans l'esprit d'Hermione qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Autant Snape était un allié et un collaborateur précieux, autant il était peu vivant et spontané dans son humeur, sauf, bien sûr, rectifia-t-elle, quand il s'agissait de bouderie. Mais il avait beau être humain et se soucier de sa santé, il ne possédait pas cette joie naturelle qui émanait constamment de Lupin. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un doute : cette rencontre était un peu trop parfaitement calculée pour être naturelle et cette manière d'agir au bon moment et de manière adéquate pour la faire réagir. Allait-il trahir sa couverture ?

- Je vous suivrai à une condition, négocia-t-elle, que vous ne parliez à personne de mon comportement...

L'homme fronça tout d'abord les sourcils d'incompréhension, puis, repensant à l'attitude de la veille de la Gryffindor, son visage se détendit et il sourit.

- Je te le promet, commença-t-il, mais maintenant c'est à moi de poser une question : Serais-tu assez aimable pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Tout le monde semble bizarre depuis que je suis arrivé...

Dans tes rêves, pensa la jeune fille en hochant la tête avant de suivre l'homme à travers les couloirs.


	12. Sauvetage in extremis

_Petite note de l'auteur _: Je dois dire qu'en lisant vos reviews, j'ai été assez surprise : personne n'a gueulé contre le fait que Remus espionne Hermione et Harry pour le compte de la directrice. A vous entendre, ce serait même une faute de la part d'Hermione d'avoir des soupçons sur lui...Mais bon, ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que le prochain chapitre vous donne raison... Bref passons aux choses sérieuses les

_Remerciements pour les reviews à_ : Demoiselle Altanien, DrDanaScully, JazzyJo, Rebecca-Black, Valalyeste, Asuka Snape, re-Rebecca-Black, Maïlis et Misty.

**Champagne ! Nous avons dépassé ensemble le cap des 50 reviews... ce phénomène étrange et complexe et inexplicable s'est produit le 14 mars 2007 aux environs de 20h!**

_A Asuka Snape_ : Non, tu ne te trompes pas, j'avais déjà publié ce chapitre, mais sans la petite note de début... Et pour une fois tu n'avais pas encore mis de review. Quand au nom à utiliser avec moi, tu peux m'appeler Roxanne (je préfère) ou Elwinwea (nom plus ou moins secret). Je prends en note ta réponse à ma question... mais chuuut, ne dis rien aux autres par rapport à la suite, c'est un secret ! Pour la révélation, j'avais presque imaginé une scène... faudra que je pense à la mettre dans les scènes coupées.

_A Rebecca-Black_ : Whaou, deux reviews carrément, pour le même chapitre ! Je suis d'accord quand au manque de confiance en elle, du moins pour le moment, mais peut-être que ta vision d'elle évoluera au fil des chapitres et qu'elle parviendra à mieux s'affirmer. D'après ce que j'en sais elle va faire de gros progrès niveau manipulation, déjà rien que dans celui-là.

_A Valalyeste_ : Ma 50e review, je t'aime ! En plus, je ne te connaissais pas encore. Merci, c'est très encourageant de voir qu'il y a autre chose que des obsédés sur ce site.

_A Misty_ : Tiens, une deuxième nouvelle parmi les revieweuses ! Tu as beau dire que tu n'es pas très douée pour écrire des reviews, je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien. Merci pour tous tes compliments (il y a des gens qui ne supportent pas les cliffhangers, mais apparemment tu n'en fais pas partie) et aussi pour tes encouragements pour le bac ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !

**Avis à tous les interessés, je suis à la recherche d'un traducteur /d'une traductrice pour mes fics, si vous êtes interessés, mailez-moi !**

* * *

Ils étaient tranquillement sur le point de terminer un repas de brioche et de café dans les cuisines quand un des elfes, nommé Tinky, apparut devant eux. 

- Miss, miss ! s'écria-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée en se précipitant vers Hermione en sautillant.(1)

Hermione leva vers Lupin un regard interrogateur avant de se tourner vers la créature.

- On m'a dit de vous prévenir, poursuivit-il à toute vitesse, le jeune Mr Weasley est là, le jeune Mr Weasley est revenu !

A ces mots, ils se levèrent tous deux d'un bond et, après avoir remercié l'elfe, se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mais, juste avant de la franchir, Hermione fut rattrapée par la réalité et retint Lupin par la manche. Ni Ron, ni personne ne devait savoir qu'elle n'était pas réellement telle qu'elle se montrait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se griller de la sorte.

- Pas un mot à Ron, supplia-t-elle, vous me le jurez ?

- Tant que tu m'en expliques la raison... accepta-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle le relâcha puis, avant de franchir la porte, recomposa son masque d'impassibilité. Le loup-garou songea alors que c'était bien la plus étrange jeune fille à laquelle il avait eu affaire, mais toutes les questions ne tarderaient pas à trouver leurs réponses, se rassura-t-il, certain de la confiance qu'elle lui portait.

Soudain, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, il crut ressentir une présence connue bien qu'effacée par l'oubli et la trahison. Mais le corridor était vide de toute vie en-dehors d'eux deux. C'était impossible, pensa-t-il, il ne pouvait pas être là, pas lui, le château était trop bien protégé. Il se fit toutefois la remarque que la présence était différente que dans son souvenir mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu en ressentir toutes les nuances, elle disparut brusquement. L'intrus l'avait-il senti ? Etait-il soudainement mort ? Une seule chose était sûre : il n'avait pu ni transplaner ni se cacher derrière un sort, car ses sens l'en auraient immédiatement averti. L'homme jeta un regard en coin à la Gryffindor qui l'accompagnait mais aucune émotion particulière ne l'animait en dehors de sa nervosité naturelle, elle n'était au courant de rien, c'était évident. Et si elle avait eu vent d'une quelconque présence étrangère, elle en aurait aussitôt fait part à son ancienne directrice de maison, il en était sûr, malgré tout ce que Slughorn pouvait insinuer.

Ma foi, se dit-il à lui-même en haussant les épaules, ce ne sera qu'un secret de plus à cacher à Minerva...

- Comment a-t-il pu ? demanda cette dernière pour la dixième fois de la matinée alors que Slughorn levait les yeux au ciel et étouffait un bâillement. Pourquoi a-t-il refusé de nous aider. Nous ne cherchons que le bien de Potter...

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un soupir. Mais peut-être que nous nous sommes fourvoyés, peut-être qu'en dépit de ses actes et de son attitude Hermione a raison. D'après ce que vous m'avez rapporté, elle en sait énormément du fait de sa proximité avec Harry au cours de ces dernières années, et elle en a certainement été très affectée. Peut-être, reprit-il en baissant la tête, ne le traitons-nous pas réellement comme un être humain, mais comme l'Elu et rien d'autre, sans tenir compte de sa volonté à lui. En cherchant le bien du monde sorcier, nous provoquons peut-être la perte de son seul espoir.

Il vit la sorcière baisser la tête, pensive et comme attristée et son cœur se serra, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Quand à lui, il commençait à comprendre la force de son prédécesseur et ami. Il ne demandait pas et n'avait jamais demandé la moindre confidence. Il se contentait d'instaurer un climat de confiance et de s'adapter à chaque personnalité et les révélations suivaient naturellement. L'homme soupira une fois de plus, ils avaient fait une énorme erreur en essayant de forcer les secrets d'Hermione et une faute encore plus grave en voulant charger Lupin de les leur transmettre ainsi que ceux de Harry. A présent, il lui semblait évident que le loup-garou, bien que sans nul doute aussi doué pour amener les confidences que l'était Dumbledore, était bien trop attaché et fidèle à ses anciens élèves pour les trahir, même en pensant que c'était pour leur bien.

Ce ne serait pas simple de succéder à Albus, et Minerva n'était pas encore de taille à faire face seule à toutes les responsabilités de chef de l'ordre du phénix, poste que chacun s'attendait à la voir reprendre. Pour le moment elle avait accepté la succession « jusqu'à ce que l'ordre élise un chef plus capable », Horace savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle voulait que Potter reprenne le flambeau. Et c'était ce que tous attendaient aussi réellement, Harry était le successeur désigné par ses actes et ceux du vieil homme. Mais au fond de lui-même, le maître de potions préférait que sa collègue soit à la tête de l'ordre plutôt que le Survivant. Selon lui, le rôle de ce dernier était de tuer Voldemort et le garçon devrait se tenir à cela. Mais, malgré tout, il ne la pensait pas assez forte pour diriger l'ordre seule. A nouveau, il proposa ce qu'il n'avait pas osé depuis plusieurs jours.

- Minerva, commença-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien, si seulement vous acceptiez que je sois votre soutien dans cette lutte, je...

- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Coupa-t-elle, furieuse.

Non, elle ne voulait pas, pensa-t-elle. Dumbledore avait bien pris garde de ne se reposer sur personne afin de n'entraîner personne dans sa chute. Elle se rappelait également avoir proposé la même chose, dans le même bureau et avoir reçu la même réponse. Les raisons étaient certainement les mêmes à l'époque que maintenant : Albus avait voulu la protéger, mais elle se rappelait bien, et ce souvenir lui brûlait encore le cœur, de ne pas l'avoir compris dans ce sens. L'Histoire était donc bien un éternel recommencement et elle attendit que, comme quelques jours plus tôt et comme elle avant lui, Slughorn s'en aille en claquant la porte.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous vous obstinez à refuser mon aide ?

Loin de partir, son collègue avait posé ses mains sur le bureau avec une expression presque neutre. Elle fut sur le point de s'insurger devant un tel comportement, jamais elle n'aurait osé faire cela à sa place, elle avait bien sûr hésité, mais heureusement la raison avait vite repris le dessus. Malheureusement, se souvint-elle, l'homme en face d'elle ignorait jusqu'à l'orthographe du mot « raison ». De plus, il était plus âgé qu'elle alors qu'elle était plus jeune qu'Albus lorsqu'elle avait formulé la même demande. Les circonstances étaient donc les mêmes, se rendit-elle compte, mais pas les personnes, ce qui pouvait conduire à des résultats aléatoires.

- Accepter, fit-elle doucement en lui expliquant ce qu'elle-même n'avait compris que bien plus tard, c'est être sûre de provoquer votre perte par la mienne...

L'homme resta quelques secondes à la regarder avec un vague sourire aux lèvres avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Si je peux vous donner un conseil, fit-il d'un ton qui aurait pu passer pour nostalgique, ne faites pas la même erreur qu'Albus...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face à Ron qui finissait de monter l'escalier.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-il vous êtes venu bien vite !

- Plus vite que prévu, répondit l'élève en entrant. J'ai abandonné mes bagages lorsque Dobby est apparu pour me dire qu'Harry était réveillé.

McGonagall sursauta puis se leva et rejoignit les deux hommes. Potter était réveillé ? Mais quand et comment ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas averti immédiatement de cette nouvelle ? Hermione était-elle au courant ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Tout d'abord, il fallait rejoindre Potter à l'infirmerie, elle aviserait par la suite.

- Suivez-moi, Weasley, fit-elle en passant devant eux pour descendre l'escalier. Horace, je vous prie de retrouver Remus et Miss Granger, continua-t-elle en arrivant en bas, les autres sur ses talons, et de leur annoncer la nouvelle...

- Si c'est du réveil de Harry que vous parlez, dit Hermione en arrivant au même moment au bas dudit escalier avec Lupin, nous sommes déjà au courant. Ah, bonjour Ron, fit-elle distraitement, Tinky nous a prévenu de ton arrivée et nous avons pensé que tu te présenterais ici avant toute autre chose.

Ron se contenta de la saluer d'un geste bref de la tête et avant que McGonagall ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et demander comment ils étaient au courant de la situation avant elle, Lupin prit la parole.

- Cela ne sert à rien d'aller à l'infirmerie maintenant, il s'est rendormi leur apprit-il, il a demandé une potion de sommeil sans rêves juste avant que je parte.

- J'ai demandé à Remus de passer la matinée à l'infirmerie, expliqua Slughorn devant l'air perdu de sa collègue, c'est également à ma demande que Dobby est allé prévenir Ron.

- Dans ce cas, commença la sorcière, il est inutile de nous presser et comme nous avons un certain nombre de choses à régler pour l'ordre je propose que nous...

- Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, intervint Hermione d'une voix doucereuse, je retourne à mes recherches sans quoi elles ne seront pas achevées avant la fin du monde, auquel cas j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soient plus que d'une utilité fort réduite.

La directrice approuva d'un signe de tête et aussitôt la jeune fille reprit la direction des cachots.

- Mr Weasley, dit la vieille femme en se tournant vers ce dernier, prévenez votre famille que vous resterez ici quelques temps, demandez-leur de vous envoyer vos affaires par cheminée.

- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Remus, je demanderai quelques nouvelles à tes frères.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se retrouver tous à l'infirmerie à quatre heures et Lupin se proposa pour prévenir Hermione du rendez-vous. Et peut-être, se dit-il en suivant Ron, que je pourrai en apprendre plus sur cette présence.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans les cachots, Hermione jeta inutilement un d'œil au laboratoire dans l'espoir d'y trouver Snape.

- Mais où est-il encore passé ! s'écria-t-elle en tapant rageusement du pied par terre.

- Aïe s'exclama Dumbledore, modérez vos humeurs Mss Granger !

- Oh, fit-elle, surprise de l'entendre, je suis dés...

- Je plaisantais, la rassura-t-il, je ne peux pas sentir ce genre de dégradations, par plus que je n'ai senti l'acide hier, mes pierres sont protégées par un charme très ancien.

Hermione eut une impression de malaise en repensant aux évènements de la veille, la perte de sa baguette avait été pénible et elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait s'en passer. Peut-être que Dumbledore savait quelque chose sur d'autres formes de magie se pratiquant sans baguette. Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée, les baguettes étaient indispensables pour pratiquer une magie contôleé. Sans elles, les ondes magiques peinaient à se concentrer vers un seul but et à obéir à la force de l'esprit. Mieux valait changer de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas trop désagréable ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, de ne pas avoir de bras...

- C'était le prix à payer... répondit-il doucement, je n'ai plus de bras, mais maintenant, et peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter je crois, j'ai des escaliers et des portes à faire bouger, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tout de même, fit-elle en reprenant haleine, je ne comprend pas comment vous av...

- Vous cherchiez Severus, je cro... commença Dumbledore. Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-il, vous disiez ?

- Il est revenu, demanda-t-elle en oubliant sa question.

Le château lui répondit que l'homme faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Elle prit à peine le temps de le remercier et y courut. Elle trouva Snape, à présent assis, l'œil noir et terne et la mine maussade.

- Vous allez mieux ? demanda-t-elle après avoir noté que la table était vide de tout flacon.

Elle le vit tressaillir au son de sa voix et porter une main à sa tête. Croyant que c'était le bruit qui lui était insupportable, elle s'approcha de lui le plus silencieusement possible et le regarda. Mais ses yeux vides se détournèrent aussitôt, comme si son regard l'avait brûlé. A plusieurs reprises, elle essaya de se placer dans son champ de vision, mais il s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour ne pas la voir en se tournant.

- Professeur Dumbledore, appela-t-elle en levant la tête, que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit le château, il est revenu il y a quelques instants et il n'a pas dit un mot, mais je sens beaucoup de peur, de regrets et d'hésitation en lui...

Ce n'était pas normal, que lui avait donc fait subir Voldemort pour qu'il en soit réduit à cet état ? Qu'avait-il fait si longtemps loin du château pour en revenir si mal en point. Et surtout pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la voir ni entendre le son de sa voix. Il sursautait à chacune de ses phrases et se recroquevillait de plus en plus dans son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le faire réagir. La jalousie marcherait peut-être...

- Eh bien, fit-elle en se levant, s'il veut continuer à bouder, c'est son affaire. Je vais rejoindre Ron et Lu...

- Weasley est ici ? s'écria Snape en recouvrant l'usage de la parole et en lui bondissant presque dessus.

- Il est en contact avec sa famille à l'heure qu'il est, je pense, bredouilla-t-elle, surprise que son plan prenne un chemin aussi imprévu, ils doivent lui préparer ses bagages et les lui envoyer par cheminée...

- Granger, courez le rejoindre et faites venir sa famille ici ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton alarmé.

Il n'y avait rien à discuter, le ton était aussi impératif qu'effrayé, il devait s'agir d'une affaire de vie oumde mort pour que l'homme se trouve dans cet état, le Burrow était-il menacé ? Snape était-il au courant d'un plan visant à anihiler la famille Weasley, famille d'adoption de Harry ?

- Ils sont dans la chambre de Mr Weasley, les prévint Dumbledore, à côté de celle de Remus où il y a aussi une cheminée, fit-il alors qu'un feu magique s'allumait de lui-même dans la cheminée, cela vous évitera de vous essouffler pour rien...

- Décidément, fit Hermione en saisissant une poignée de poudre verte dans un crâne sur le manteau de la cheminée, j'adore votre décoration, termina-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Après son départ, Snape se rassit et replia ses genoux contre lui, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis vingt ans. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps, pensa-t-il, qu'eux au moins soient sauvés si son âme ne l'était pas...

A peine arrivée à l'autre bout du château, Hermione se précipita dans la chambre de Ron où elle trouva Lupin sur le point de partir. Sans un mot, mais avec un regard impérieux, elle lui prit des mains le pot de poudre et s'élança dans le feu.

- Hermione ! s'exclama la famille Weasley à l'unisson en la voyant débarquer. Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer, haleta-t-elle, venez tous à Hogwarts, à l'instant ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Les jumeaux empoignèrent alors chacun leur petite sœur par un bras et ils partirent tous trois pendant que Mrs Weasley décrochait l'horloge dont les aiguilles étaient pointées sur « danger de mort ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron en regardant ses frères et sœur disparaître.

- Plus tard, fit-elle en l'entraînant à son tour vers la cheminée. Allez, Mrs Weasley ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

Lorsque les flammes les entourèrent, ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre un immense craquement avant d'être emportés vers le château. Presque aussitôt, ils apparurent dans la chambre de Ron où une explosion les jeta à terre. Des volutes de fumée verte volèrent quelques instants dans la pièce avant de se disperser. A côté de la cheminée Hermione apperçut Remus et les jumeaux, l'air soulagé, bien qu'intrigués, et Ginny qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?demanda-t-elle, tremblante de tout son être.

- Je dirais, petite sœur, dit George, que grâce à notre chère Hermione nous venons, tous autant que nous sommes, d'échapper à une mort lente et douloureuse...

- ... Dans les sombres cachots de Voldemort, ajouta Fred. Mais quand je pense à notre stock de pétards entreposé dans notre ancienne chambre...

- ... Oui, reprit George, moi aussi ça me fait mal au cœur, mais j'espère qu'ils auront autant de mal à s'en débarrasser qu'Umbridge lors de notre dernière année...

Les deux garçons pouffèrent, sans doute suite à une image de death-eaters poursuivis par des fusées feuxboum apparue dans leur tête. Lupin les regarda avec bienveillance et Hermione se rappela alors les paroles de Harry et hocha la tête. Oui, le monde sorcier aurait maintenant bien besoin de rire de leurs farces. Bientôt, Ron et sa mère se laissèrent gagner par la bonne humeur générale mais Ginny les interrompit.

- Comment pouvez-vous rire dans un moment pareil, s'insurgea-t-elle. Nous avons failli tous mou...

-Laissons-les tranquilles, la coupa Hermione en la prenant par le bras sous l'œil amusé de Lupin, allons prévenir McGonagall.

La rouquine résista un instant avant d'abandonner la lutte et de suivre son aînée. Elle fulminait et Hermione se disait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Dans le doute, elle mit cette nervosité sur le compte de l'attaque qui avait dû provoquer tension trop forte dans les nerfs de la soeur de Ron.

- Quels gamins ! pesta-t-elle quand elles furent sorties, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment maman peut entrer dans leur jeu. !

Hermione ne répondit pas, tout en marchant, elle ne pouvait empêcher un tourbillon d'idées d'envahir sa tête. Snape l'avait prévenue, il était donc au courant de l'attaque, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi plus tôt et avait tant tardé avant de donner l'alerte ?

- Euh, osa Ginny d'une petite voix, je n'ai pas le mot de passe...

Hermione reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Phénix, murmura-t-elle.

La gargouille grogna en leur ouvrant le passage et Ginny fit un bond de côté.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en voyant le regard presque moqueur de son amie. Mais, reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance tout en s'éloignant de la gargouille, ce n'est pas très sûr comme mot de passe.

Hermione toqua à la porte et entra... Aussitôt, elle sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal, un détail qui lui échappait avait changé, rendant plus sinistre qu'accueillante l'atmosphère de la pièce.

- Que me vaut votre vi... Miss Weasley ? s'étonna la directrice assise à son bureau. Mais que faites-vous...

- Le Burrow a été... commencèrent-elles ensemble.

- ... attaqué, poursuivit Ginny sur un signe de l'autre. Hermione est arrivée juste à temps pour nous faire évacuer la maison, ajouta-t-elle sur un coup d'œil interrogatif de la sorcière.

- Miss Granger, s'eclama cette dernière, mais par quel miracle... ?

-J'utilise du cristal pour mes recherches, inventa la jeune fille avec l'air sérieux numéro 1 surnommé « je n'ai aucune attache avec le monde bassement physique qui m'entoure » en se rappelant la présence de l'objet dans la salle de potions. J'effectuais un dosage spécial quand j'ai vu des formes bouger à l'intérieur et je me suis précipitée pour empêcher ce que je voyais.

- C'est une chance que vous ayez été là, la remercia McGonagall.

Hermione se retint de se mordre la lèvre : la directrice ne la croyait absolument pas, cela se lisait dans son regard. Elle dût reconnaître que l'histoire était bien trop invraisemblable pour être vraie.

- C'est dommage que tu aies quitté le cours de divination, lança innocemment Ginny, tu as visiblement un don, un don qui nous a tous sauvés.

Elle laissa planer le silence un instant puis reprit :

- Ah, je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant mais... Ron nous a dit qu'Harry s'était réveillé, vous avez pu lui parler ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, fit Hermione fermement, il a juste demandé une potion de sommeil...

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui la dérangeait dans la pièce : le portrait de Dumbledore avait été drapé de toile noire...

* * *

(1) Je me suis toujours dit que les elfes de maison devraient sautiller pour se déplacer... Du moins à chaque fois que je les imagine c'est comme ça... Peut-être que je suis désespérément perdue.

* * *

Ce n'est pas du chantage, je répète : ce n'est pas du chantage, mais c'est vrai que quelques reviews de temps en temps c'est super encourageant quand on se trouve face à des dizaines de pages à taper. On se dit qu'au moins on ne fait pas ça pour rien. 


	13. Visions de Nuit

_Notes de l'auteur _: Whaou, à nouveau gâtée par une avalanche (bon, d'accord, 8) reviews ! Je vous avoue que je suis super contente !!!

_2_ : Allez, rien que pour me faire plaisir, je vais vous dire les quelques stats de ma fic' : 62 reviews, c'est à dire une moyenne de 5,166 par chapitre), classée dans 8 listes de favoris et dans 15 listes (15 !) d'alertes. Voilà, c'était juste le petit mot de contentement face aux gens qui me lisent.

_3_ : Alors, j'ai aujourd'hui découvert (ben oui, je suis un peu bête et ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue sur le site donc voilà...) qu'il y avait une option spéciale pour répondre aux revieweurs... Alors je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que... je ne l'utiliserai pas. Je trouve beaucoup plus sympa de répondre en début de chapitre (et ça fait patienter les lecteurs impatients) et en plus ça permet aux gens d'avoir quelques infos sur la suite de l'Histoire (on sait jamais, je pourrais être gentille avec vous... si vous posez les bonnes questions...).

_4_: Vous pouvez tous remercier ma meilleure amie car c'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez avoir votre chapitre plus tôt : demain c'est son anni et j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, j'espère que c'est réussi ! Et vu qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de le lire demain, je le poste aujourd'hui. Mais le prochain viendra le 10 avril seulement !

* * *

_Remerciements pour les reviews à : _Fafnir, SamZB, Asuka Snape, Etoile Filante, DrDanaScully, Demoiselle Altanien, Rebecca-Black et Polgarra

_A Fafnir_ : Pour la mort de Dumbledore, je crois que c'est abordé dans les prochains chapitres (je sais plus, je tape deux chapitre différents à la fois et j'écris le 20 pour le moment...), je dirais le 15, mais en fait c'est peut-être dans le 16...

_A SamZB_ : Pourquoi le portrait de Dumbledore est recouvert… Très bonne question, j'espère qu'elle intriguera encore beaucoup de monde... Pour le moment on va dire qu'ils préfèrent que les mystérieuses circonstances de sa mort soient le moins possible évoquées...

A _Asuka Snape_ : Mici pour ta review... ça va, j'ai décuvé et je crois que ça va passer (on dit toujours ça quand le soleil revient, mais gare à l'orage qui se prépare... Non, je suis confiante, j'ai des amis sur qui m'appuyer, ça va aller). La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre. Ah, au fait, il y a deux « n » à mon nom, pour me différencier des Roxanes normales...

_A Demoiselle Altanien_ : C'est évidemment pour le fun que la famille Weasley est venue à Hogwarts. Non, non, le seigneur des ténèbres est toujours en activité, plus même que ce que l'on pouvait croire. C'est vrai que Minerva est plus humaine que Albus, mais c'est normal, tu verras ça par la suite.

_A Polgarra_ : Ouais... Faut encore qu'il soit assez intelligent et dans le bon état d'esprit, et dans le genre, les mecs ne sont pas des lumières (même si Severus est différente des mecs qu'on croise toius les jours, je te l'accorde volontiers). Ca m'a fait très plaisir de voir ta review et de connaître ton avis sur la suite de ma fic'.

**A tous**: Petit coup de pub pour un petit coup de coeur, allez lire "La solitude d'Hermione" de Fafnir001

* * *

Hermione et Lupin passèrent l'après-midi à aider la famille Weasley à s'installer dans la salle commune des Gryffindor qui ne serait certainement pas utilisée à nouveau avant longtemps. « Ce serait se leurrer que de croire que l'école va rouvrir ses portes avant longtemps, avait dit la directrice d'un ton las, nous n'aurons jamais le temps de donner des cours tout en luttant contre Voldemort ». Le professeur Flitwick avait approuvé cette déclaration d'un vigoureux signe de tête, mais une grosse larme coulait sur sa joue. Tous les autres semblaient également d'accord et tristes de devoir accepter cela comme une réalité. En les regardant, Hermione eut la conviction que seule la réouverture prochaine de Hogwarts leur avait permis de passer outre et de relever la tête même dans les pires moments. La déprime générale commençait à la gagner elle aussi. D'un autre côté, durant l'après-midi, la certitude que Snape n'était pas un traître s'était affermie d'heure en heure au fur et à mesure qu'elle additionnait les bonnes raisons de lui faire confiance : Il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, il l'aidait à préparer des potions et des sorts contre les death-eaters et il l'avait aidé à sauver la famille Weasley. 

Mais quand elle revint dans les cachots, il n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Soupirant, elle mit les poings sur les hanches.

- Il n'a rien fait depuis que vous êtes partie, lui confirma Dumbledore tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au bureau pour continuer ses calculs.

- S'il est décidé à me faire la tête, murmura-t-elle froidement, c'est son problème, mais j'espère qu'il finira par se rendre compte que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose sans son aide.

La clochette d'approche se mit soudain à sonner, la faisant sursauter. Tout en grognant, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais travailler dans ses conditions, elle plongea la main dans sa poche, où elle ne rencontra que le vide. Son cœur se serra au souvenir des évènements de la veille.

- Faites taire cette cloche ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Mais, s'exclama Dumbledore, je n'ai rien dit.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur les lèvres crispées de la jeune fille, même dans les situations difficiles, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter. Et bien qu'en temps normal elle eut sans doute répliqué acidement, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver un certain réconfort dans le ton léger de l'homme. Après tout, il avait raison, la vie continuait, les Weasley avaient été sauvés et c'est cela qui importait vraiment. Elle était parfaitement consciente que les menaces ne cesseraient jamais de pleuvoir sur leurs têtes, mais tant qu'il pouvaient encore rire ou même sourire, le combat n'était pas perdu.

- Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour le bruit, promit Dumbledore, après tout, cette cloche doit être reliée au château par un sort...

L'instant d'après, la sonnerie cessa et la jeune fille le remercia distraitement avant de se replonger dans ses formules. Elle prenait des notes depuis un bon quart d'heure sans avoir échangé un regard ou une parole avec Snape quand soudain, un cri déchira le silence paisible de ce début de nuit. Le maître de potions leva aussitôt la tête, l'air alarmé.

- C'est Harry, fit Hermione en posant sa plume, interdite.

- Il a dû recevoir une vision de Voldemort, ajouta Dumbledore tandis qu'elle prenait sa cape pour sortir.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione remarqua qu'à ces mots, Snape se pelotonna dans son fauteuil et se détourna d'elle. Mais sur le moment, elle n'y prêta par attention. Les rêves de Harry étaient de première importance, décida-t-elle en s'élançant vers le passage que Lupin lui avait montré le matin même. Grâce au loup-garou, elle fut la première sur les lieux et à franchir la porte de l'infirmerie.

Mais le Survivant n'était pas là, pourtant elle pouvait entendre ses cris comme s'il avait été à côté d'elle.

- Sur votre droite, Miss Granger, appela la voix de Dumbledore dans un murmure à peine perceptible, au pied du lit, sous sa cape.

Elle aperçut enfin dans l'ombre, par terre, un morceau de gâteau et, juste à coté, une choppe vide baignant dans un liquide dont la flaque s'arrêtait abruptement. Là était la limite de la cape d'invisibilité. Elle la saisit par un coin et la roula en une boule qu'elle jeta sur un des lits Harry, enfin, lui apparut. Recroquevillé sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice, le visage déformé par la douleur, le Survivant hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge.

- Harry ! cria-t-elle en le secouant pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, réveille-toi, je t'en prie !

Mais à peine l'eut-elle touché qu'elle sentit la froide et menaçante présence de Voldemort. Elle sursauta et manqua lâcher prise, mais elle se força à tenir bon, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser son ami mener ce combat seul. Elle l'enserra plus fort, tant et si bien que ses bras lui faisaient mal mais elle se répétait mentalement : « Va-t-en, Sors de lui ! Tu ne pourras pas nous vaincre, c'est fini, tu es fini ! » Il lui sembla alors que les spasmes de Harry s'espaçaient et s'atténuaient, mais dans le même temps, elle se sentait prête à défaillir, gagnée par le froid et le désespoir. C'était elle qui était finie, elle et Harry, jamais plus elle ne reverrait Snape, jamais plus elle ne l'entendrait l'appeler d'un ton glacial pour lui signifier une erreur dans ses notes. Jamais plus elle ne verrait son sourire fugitif qu'il lui accordait de plus en plus souvent. Soudain, elle vit sans comprendre deux bras les entourer, Harry et elle et une douce chaleur se répandit dans tous ses membres, combattant la froide emprise de Voldemort.

Elle se rendit alors compte que le Survivant avait cessé de hurler puis, tout redevint clair et la lumière de l'infirmerie réapparut en même temps que sa confiance et sa conscience de ce qui l'entourait. C'est ainsi que McGonagall, arrivant enfin, trouva les trois amis : enlacés, baignés de larmes de douleur et à genoux dans une flaque de Butterbier. La suivant à quelques pas de distance, Lupin, Slughorn, la famille Weasley et Flitwick en bonnet de nuit arrivèrent peu après devant le même tableau. Harry bougea un peu et Mrs Weasley se précipita vers lui en bousculant tout le monde. Ron l'arrêta d'un geste, et elle se figea, interloquée.

- Il va bien, assura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever et en tendant une main à Hermione, il est juste un peu secoué et il a besoin de manger...

- Dobby ! appela Hermione et presque instantanément, l'elfe apparut.

- Dobby est là, Miss, dit-il de sa petite voix flûtée, que faut-il à... Harry Potter, s'écria-t-il, qu'avez-vous fait à Harr...

- Rien, mais il a besoin de manger et de boire, l'interrompit-elle presque gentiment, attirant sur elle plusieurs regards interloqués par ce retour à la normale. Si tu peux aller chercher...

L'elfe la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle mais obéit et disparut aussitôt. Ron profita de ce répit pour faire asseoir son ami sur le lit le plus proche et, voyant la cape, il l'interrogea du regard.

- Il revenait des cuisines quand il a eu une vision, fit Hermione en montrant les débris du repas par terre. Je l'ai entendu crier et je me suis précipitée, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le rouquin, et toi ?

- Je revenais du bureau du professeur McGonagall quand j'ai entendu ses cris... commença-t-il, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, les tiens, fit-il en frissonnant. Quand je suis arrivé, je vous ai vu sur le sol, secoués de spasmes violents et quand je vous ai rejoint, j'ai senti... cette présence terrifiante...

Le Survivant, lui, ne disait rien mais, assis, sans un mot, il tremblait.Ses yeux trahissaient un profond étonnement et passaient d'un Weasley à l'autre avec une expression totale d'effarement. Que voyait-il donc, se demandait Hermione avant de se rendre compte que sa frayeur venait certainement de ce qu'il avait vu avant, ce que Voldemort lui avait montré avait vraiment dû le traumatiser. Du coude, elle poussa Ron et ce dernier se tourna vers Harry, semblant enfin remarquer le malaise de son ami

- Hé, Harry, lui dit Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule, ça va ?

- Vous... vous êtes, murmura Harry, morts... le Burrow a explosé, il... il me l'a montré... bredouilla-t-il encore.

- Hermione a eu une vision, le coupa Ron en lui donnant l'excuse que lui avait fournie McGonagall, elle est arrivée juste avant l'attaque et on a pu sauver tout le monde.

Le garçon se tourna alors vers la jeune fille, le regard plein de larmes. Elle fut prise d'un frisson, qu'avait-il vu, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il la regarde comme ça ?

- Oh, Mione, dit-il dans un souffle, tes parents... les Aurors... ils sont arrivés trop tard.

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur, Snape ne lui avait pas dit. Il avait sauvé les Weasley mais pas sa famille. Son attitude fermée, son refus de la voir, sa crispation quand il entendait sa voix, tout prenait sens à présent. Peut-être les avait-il lui-même tués, recueilli leur dernier souffle alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pu leur dire au revoir. Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux mais elle les retint, sa rage et son envie de vengeance ne connaissaient plus de limites et surpassaient de loin sa tristesse. Il l'avait dupée, trompée, manipulée. A quoi bon être gentil avec elle si c'était pour mieux la trahir ? Et tous ces gens qui l'observaient avec ces répugnants regards de commisération. A son grand soulagement, Dobby réapparut, portant un plateau et, profitant de la confusion générale, elle sortit d'un pas vif, mais assuré.

Lupin retint Ron qui faisait un pas pour la rattraper.

- Non, fit-il d'une voix rauque, elle a besoin d'être seule.

Il entendit ses pas claquer dans le couloir, puis disparaître. Mais, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le seul escalier à proximité se trouvait à l'exact opposé de la direction dans laquelle elle était partie. Elle ne retournait pas dans sa chambre, se rendit-il compte, mais utilisait son passage pour redescendre dans les cachots. Ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter la nouvelle, pensa-t-il encore, elle allait chercher à noyer son chagrin dans ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en état de l'assimiler.

- Professeur, demanda Harry à Slughorn, allez chercher la Pensieve dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall je vous prie. Je dois, ajouta-t-il, vous montrer quelque chose. Mais je ne peux le montrer qu'à toi et aux professeurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron et en se tournant vers sa famille d'adoption. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, leur dit-il, ces informations doivent rester confidentielles.

Les jumeaux retinrent une grimace de dépit avant de suivre leur mère plutôt calmement s'étonna Ron, mais Ginny s'insurgea.

- Tu ne peux pas m'exclure, cria-t-elle, tu n'as pas le droit de nous mettre de côté ! On veut aussi savoir et se battre contre Voldemort.

- Dehors, fit Harry d'une voix glaciale en se levant.

Il ne semblait plus ni fatigué ni faible, se dit Remus, il dégageait une aura de grandeur et de puissance qui lui rappelait celle de Dumbledore dans les rares moments où il l'avait vu en colère. Non, il n'avait plus rien du petit adolescent maigrichon qu'il avait connu quand il avait treize ans. Harry était à présent un sorcier confirmé, plus que confirmé en vérité, se dit-il, il avait l'étoffe d'un mage en pleine puissance.

Ginny couina et sortit, l'air paniquée, quand aux professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall, ils regardaient le Survivant avec un étonnement tel que Remus comprit qu'ils avaient senti la même chose que lui Si Minerva était l'héritière de Dumbledore autant pour l'école que pour l'ordre, Harry était l'héritier de sa responsabilité et de son combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore disparu, il ne restait qu'eux en qui le monde sorcier pouvait croire. A en croire les rumeurs, même les membres de l'ordre auraient voulu qu'il prenne leur commandement. Oui avec un chef tel que lui, c'est heureux ou presque qu'ils se dresseraient contre le mage noir.

Slughorn arriva bientôt, de ses yeux avait disparu toute la naïveté habituelle dont il faisait preuve. Il était sobre, net, précis, il posa la Pensieve sur une table sans un mot. Harry s'en approcha, détacha un long fil argenté de sa tempe et le déposa dans la bassine. Remus vit alors à la surface ce qui ressemblait à une explosion et se demanda un instant comment le garçon avait appris à utiliser un tel objet avec autant de facilité mais ce dernier l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- Prenez-vous tous les mains, ordonna-t-il, je vais vous plonger au cœur de mon souvenir, il y a quelque chose de très particulier que je voudrais vous montrer.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, sans savoir s'ils devaient réellement faire ce qu'il leur demandait, puis Slughorn amorça le mouvement et tous le suivirent. Harry le remercia du regard et plongea sa main dans la Pensieve. Remus eut alors l'impression qu'il tombait dans un vide sans fond, mais après quelques secondes, il sentit de nouveau un sol sous ses pieds. Face à eux se tenaient, non pas le Burrow comme il avait cru que le Survivrant allait leur montrer, mais une allée de petites maisons bien rangées. Au bout de la rue se profilait une troupe de death-eaters et à leur tête Voldemort suivi de près d'une petite silhouette encapuchonnée. Il aperçut aussi une autre capuche, plus grande celle-ci, sortir d'une des maisons et se diriger vers le groupe à présent en attente devant la maison. Sur un signe du mage noir, l'un des death-eaters se précipita à l'intérieur, bousculant le nouvel arrivant au passage et revint quelques instants plus tard.

- Ils sont morts, maître, fit-il en s'agenouillant, il ne ...

Voldemort leva alors une main pour imposer le silence et se tourna vers celui qui les avait accueillis.

- Tu as gâché mon plaisir, siffla-t-il, Crucio !

L'homme tomba et se tordit sur le sol, mais sans un cri ni une protestation, les autres le regardaient sans bouger. De crainte de recevoir le même traitement, se demanda Remus, ou de soulagement de ne pas être à sa place? Mais déjà, l'homme se releva, la punition n'avait pas été bien longue, juste le temps de faire un exemple, ce n'était donc qu'un châtiment de pure forme. Il était à peien debout quand soudain un éclair vert le manqua de peu et un jet violet l'atteignit dans le dos.

- Severus ! s'écria le Lord noir en s'agenouillant à côté de son serviteur à nouveau à terre, mais dans une flaque de sang cette fois-ci. Retraite ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse des autres avant de transplaner avec l'enfant qui soutenait son aîné blessé.

Le décor changea, mais pas comme lors d'une transition de souvenirs, ils avaient simplement suivi les fuyards dans leur retraite. Ils étaient à présent dans une cave noire éclairée de bougies au fond de laquelle se tenait une estrade surmontée d'un gigantesque trône d'os d'or.

- Draco, fit Voldemort, va chercher dans sa réserve personnelle...

- Mais, maître, objecta le garçon qui avait relevé sa capuche,...

- Silence! hurla Voldemort, puis lorsqu'il fut sorti il se tourna vers Snape. Je ne te blâme pas, fit-il doucement, tu as voulu bien faire, mais, la prochaine fois, attends-nous, ne pars pas en avant.

- Il est temps de partir, annonça Harry alors que Draco amenait les potions.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la réalité, personne n'osait se regarder dans les yeux, tout le monde avait le regard baissé, sans savoir que dire sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert ce soir-là. Pourquoi Voldemort lui avait-il permis de voir cela ? Ce souvenir avait-il échappé à son contrôle, n'avait-il voulu montrer que l'explosion du Burrow et, profitant qu'un passage était ouvert, l'esprit de Harry avait-il lui même trouvé celui-ci ? Ils voyaient bien le côté particulier du souvenir, mais nul n'osait se lancer dans une interprétation qui aurait justifié les actes de leur ancien collègue et allié.

- C'est ainsi que ça s'est passé, fit Harry en coupant court aux réflexions qui s'intensifiaient dans la tête des membres de l'ordre, Snape a tué lui-même les parents d'Hermione, il y a fort à parier qu'il a voulu leur épargner les souffrances de la torture...

- Ça n'a pas de sens, le contredit aussitôt Ron, Snape est un tueur, il n'est pas capable de... compassion, acheva-t-il.

Laissant les autres à des discussions qui n'avaient pas de sens ni d'intérêt pour lui, Remus se dirigea vers la porte et, aux regards interrogatifs, il répondit :

- Elle a le droit de savoir la vérité !

Hermione avait commencé à courir depuis la sortie du passage secret aux cachots. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, Dumbledore avait-il été trompé, tout comme elle ? Savait-il tout ce que Snape avait fait, ce qu'il continuait à faire, malgré la confiance que le vieux sorcier lui accordait : qu'il était un meurtrier, un fidèle de Voldemort ? Oui, il le savait forcément, mais dans ce cas, comment pouvait-il continuer à lui faire confiance ? Ses propres paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, lorsqu'elle tentait de faire adhérer ses amis à ses convictions. Oui, en ce temps-là elle l'admirait, elle admirait son retour à la lumière après sa plongée dans les ténèbres, son calme à toute épreuve, son savoir sans limite réelles et sa puissance cachée. Tout ce qui l'avait poussée à l'aimer ne lui semblait maintenant que digne de mépris. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à éprouver de mépris pour l'homme. Elle était certes emplie de rage, de violence, de révolte face à cette injustice, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais éprouver de mépris envers lui. Cette pensée d'impuissance ne faisait qu'augmenter sa détresse et sa rage, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle le häir comme elle l'aurait voulu ? Enfin, violemment, elle entra dans le bureau de Snape, ouvrit la cheminée et le trouva, lui, le traître ! Elle voulut le frapper, le mordre, le déchirer de ses mains, elle sentait ses larmes inonder son visage et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa haine. Au bruit qu'elle fit en entrant, l'homme leva vers elle ses yeux noirs emplis d'une tristesse incomensurable avant de se lever lui-même.

- Vous... commença la jeune fille d'une voix enrouée en le regardant, vous... les avez tués... vous avez tué ... mes parents, gémit-elle, Pourquoi ?

Devant le silence de l'homme, elle se jeta sur lui les poings serrés. Mais elle ne parvint pas même à l'atteindre, d'un geste, il lui saisit les poignets et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put se dégager de son emprise.

- Je vous déteste, hurla-t-elle, je vais vous tuer ! Vous tuer ! Vous tu... sa phrase se noya dans un sanglot.

Ses mains crispées se relâchèrent et elle s'appuya contre lui, la tête enfouie contre son cou. Décontenancé par un tel changement d'attitude, l'homme eut un sursaut puis, compatissant, il laissa ses larmes se mêler à celles de la jeune fille.

- Shhhhh... murmura-t-il.

Que pouvait-il dire à une orpheline dont il venait de tuer les parents ? Aucun mot, aucun geste ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il passa en revue toutes les formules d'usage mais aucune ne lui parut appropriée. Alors, après une seconde d'hésitation, il la serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Peu à peu, les spasmes d'Hermione cessèrent, sa respiration se fit plus régulière et elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux bruns perdus dans un océan de noirceur.

- Je vous déteste, chuchota-t-elle encore.

- Je sais, répondit-il sur le même ton, moi aussi.

Elle se repelotonna contre lui et se laissa bercer par les battements de son coeur et envoûter par son odeur. L'homme sentit alors un courant d'air glacé et une sensation de malaise le saisit à la gorge. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son élève et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang dans les veines.

- Bonsoir, Severus, fit un Lupin au regard froid en pointant sa baguette sur le meurtrier.

* * *

NdA : A nouveau, ce n'est pas du chantage aux reviews (d'ailleurs la dernière fois j'ai été gâtée et ça m'a fait _très_ plaisir), mais c'est vrai que les reviews ne sont jamais un mal, particulièrement les critiques constructives(Quoique je trouve que dans ce chapitre vous êtes plutôt bien lottis question suspens, action et révélations) et les félicitations et encouragements pour la suite. 

**Je re-fais une petite question** (oui d'accord, c'est un mauvais truc d'auteurs verreux pour avoir plus de reviews... et alors ?) : Est-ce que vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé chez les parents d'Hermione ? (Moi j'ai déjà tout dans ma tête, et même quelques petits détails intéressants pour la suite...Mais si vous la voulez pas... je m'incline ...)


	14. Rassemblements et Départ

_Remerciements pour les reviews à :_ Maroua, Celebrithil, Etoile Filante, Demoiselle Altanien, Bohemio Katharos, Kaorulabelle, Fafnir, Misty, Superfan, Rebecca Black, DrDana Scully, Sol, Solène, Lolaboop et Myria Tonks (15 reviews, 15 !)

RaR en bas de page (il paraît que ça énerve des gens quand c'est en début de chapitre...)

_Juste une petite note : _Vous avez été plusieurs à me faire remarquer que le changement d'attitude d'Harry était un peu trop rapide à votre goût. En me relisant j'ai compris ce que certains avaient pu penser, mais le fait est qu'Harry était obsedé par des fantômes qu'il refusait de laisser sortir et gueuler un bon coup lui a permis de relâcher la pression et donc de revenir à la normale. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est immédiatement promu au rang de chef de l'ordre comme certains l'ont compris. C'est juste que les épreuves qu'il a traversées lui ont permis de gagner en force et en maturité et donc qu'il ressemble de moins en moins au sale mioche arrogant qu'il était en première année.

_petite note (2) : _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié comme promis ce 14e chapitre à la date prévue, mais avec ce beau soleil, je dois admettre que j'ai eu beaucoup de peine à me plonger dans mon ordinateur au lieu de profiter de la plage et de la chaleur, j'ai malheureusement passé quelques jours enfermée (je crois avoir choppé une insolation avec nausées, mal de tête, etc) et peux donc (enfin) vous livrer ce chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous semblaient attendre. Mes plus plates excuses à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que la porte se referma sur le loup-garou et que la jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte. 

- Professeur Lupin ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Lupin, fit froidement Snape en le dévisageant, je suppose que tu ne me réserves pas le même traitement de faveur qu'à ton cher ami Black.

- Pour une fois, tu supposes bien, répliqua Lupin d'un ton cinglant. J'était descendu pour éclairer Hermione, mais je crois comprendre que c'est inutile. Slughorn m'avait pourtant dit qu'il avait des doutes sur vous, il m'a dit qu'il pensait qu'elle t'avait aidé à t'introduire dans le château, j'ai eu tort de ne pas le croire et je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que...

- Remus, je vous en prie, intervint alors la voix de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas le moment de régler vos vieilles querelles avec lui. Remus, écoutez-moi !

La voix du directeur retentit dans les murs et le loup-garou sursauta, pris de frayeur et il recula en regardant autour de lui.

- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous, Remus, continua le château, mais il faut que vous me promettiez de n'en rien dire à personne.

- Cette voix, murmura Lupin désorienté, cette...

- Est-ce bien prudent, Albus ? demanda Snape en levant les yeux vers le plafond, deux personnes sont déjà au courant que...

- Trois, ou presque... le coupa le vieil homme, Harry se doute fortement de quelque chose...

- Professeur Lupin, fit Hermione en avançant, moi aussi j'ai confiance en vous. Je vais donc vous dire ce qu'il en...

- Her... Miss Granger, taisez-vous ! ordonna Snape, il n'a pas encore...

- Laissez Severus, il a le droit de savoir, l'interrompit à son tour Dumbledore.

- Mais savoir quoi, bon sang ? s'exclama Lupin complètement perdu. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous êtes tous devenus fous ?

Il avait failli l'appeler par son prénom, explosa-t-elle intérieurement de joie, et il l'avait prise dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt. A ce souvenir elle sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur palpiter.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que le professeur Dumbledore...

- Oh mon dieu, étouffa le loup-garou, tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas...

- Mort ? demanda le château, oh ma foi il y a tant de façons d'échapper à la mort, je n'ai choisi que la plus utile. Malheureusement, je crois bien que mon corps humain n'y a pas survécu. Maintenant je suis à l'intérieur du château, je sais donc tout ce qui s'y passe.

- Mais alors tu... fit Lupin en désignant Snape.

- Il a agi sur mon ordre, fit joyeusement Dumbledore, je n'aurais pu le demander à aucun autre.

- Cela n'a pas été évident de le cacher, repprocha Hermione à Lupin, nous avons eu du mal à tromper vos sens sur-développés.

L'homme sourit tristement en repensant aux paroles de Hary le matin. "Dumbledore n'est pas mort, avait-il dit, une farce sinistre mais un coup de maître stratégique. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que le traître n'est pas celui que l'on croit." C'était une suprenante coïncidence qu'il lui ai confié cela, à lui et à lui seulement. Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry avait appelé Mrs Pomfrey et demandé une potion de sommeil sans rêves, lui signifiant par la même que l'entretien était terminé. Harry n'avait aucun raison de pardonner à Snape qui l'avait persecuté pendant des années, Pourtant lui, l'homme sage, n'avait voulu voir dans cette déclaration qu'un délire dû à la fièvre ou au manque de sommeil. Même maintenant qu'il en avait la preuve formelle, il cherchait une autre raison. Il s'était déjà fait duper une fois avec Sirius dont il n'avait reconnu l'innocence qu'en voyant Pettigrew et grâce à la longue amitié qui le liait à l'animagus. Mais de telles circonstances n'existaient pas vis à vis de Severus, tout ce qu'il avait c'était la parole de Dumbledore. Et le vieil homme avait déjà menti souvent pour dissimuler les actes de ses protégés. Le loup-garou et ses amis en avaient bien souvent profité.

- Les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn ont de gros soupçons à mon sujet, ajouta Hermione, ils...

- M'ont demandé d'obtenir des informations de toi et Harry la coupa Lupin, mais j'ai décliné leur offre.

- Es-tu de leur côté ou du nôtre ? demanda Snape.

- Nous sommes tous du même bord, tonna Dumbledore, soudainement en colère, nous luttons ensemble contre la menace de Voldemort!

- Je.. commença Lupin hésitant, il y a encore pas mal de choses qui m'échappent. Mais je suis prêt à vous offrir mon aide si vous l'acceptez.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, grinça Snape.

Lentement, il tendit la main au loup-garou, ce dernier la regarda comme un canard une tondeuse à gazon, puis, avec un regard empli d'incrédulité, la serra.

- C'est totalement irréaliste, mumura-t-il.

- Pour une fois, Lupin, fit Snape, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Après s'être serré la main et avoir scellé leur accord, ils se toisèrent, encore sur la défensive et il en auraient eu pour encore un long moment si Crookshanks n'était pas arrivé en ronronnant.

- Crookshanks, s'écria Hermione en se jetant sur lui. Mais comment est-il ... demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Quand je suis arrivé chez vous, je l'ai caché et je suis retourné le chercher avant de revenir ici.

Il revint alors en tête à Hermione que l'homme face à elle avait tué ses parents mais elle se surprit à ne pas lui en vouloir. Le choc sans doute, songea-t-elle. L'irruption de Lupin avait lavé son sentiment de vengeance et, durant quelques instants sa seule préoccupation avait été de convaincre le loup-garou de l'innocence de Snape. Snape qui avait, le jour même, assassiné ses parents.

- Ce chat est d'une intelligence remarquable, fit Lupin en se penchant pour le caresser.

- Il m'a griffé, répliqua Snape acidement.

- C'est bien ce que je disais...

Soudain, par le hasard ou le fait que Crookshanks ait senti la détresse de sa maîtresse, il vint se frotter à ses pieds en ronronnant. Elle le souleva et enfouit sa tête dans ses poils.

- Tu es ma dernière famille, murmura-t-elle.

Le loup-garou s'amusait encore de la colère de son ancien camarade lorsqu'il sentit le trouble d'Hermione.

- Harry a vu l'attaque, commença-t-il en regardant Snape.

Ce dernier sursauta.

- Le... le lien existe toujours ? l'interompit-il. Mais le sei...

- Harry m'a demandé de compléter sa formation d'Occlumens avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Irlande, expliqua Lupin. Je l'ai prévenu que je n'étais ni un Légilimens ni un Occlumens confirmé mais il a insisté.

- Il savait qu'il devait le faire, intervint Dumbledore, faisant à nouveau sursauter Lupin.

- Il semble que ton incompétence ait suffi, grinça Snape, le seigneur des ténèbres croit ce lien brisé tant Potter dissimule son esprit.

- Le lien fonctionne parfaitement, répliqua Lupin, Harry a partagé ce souvenir avec nous, grâce à la Pensieve. Malfoy, ta punition, l'arrivée des Aurors...

Le maître de potions baissa les yeux puis, sans regarder son élève, il murmura:

- Je veux que vous le sachiez Miss Granger. Ils n'ont rien senti, ils... ils ne se sont pas même rendus compte qu'ils...

La jeune fille replongea sa tête dans le pelage de son chat. Mais pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à le dire ? Il les avait tués... tu-és, ce n'était pas comme s'il tuait quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Combien de fois avait-il annoncé fièrement à ses futures victimes la mort de leurs proches, pourtant cette fois-ci il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge, ils y restaient coincés et formaient une boule de plus en plus grosse. Lentement, Hermione releva la tête.

- M... merci, articula-t-elle.

- Je vous interdis de me remercier, cracha-t-il.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer : elle osait lui dire merci pour avoir tué ses parents ? La souffrance l'avait-elle rendue folle à ce point ? Lupin cependant, le regardait avec une sorte de compassion collante qui le dégoûta, il avait compris, malgré tout ce que Severus faisait pour se convaincre du contraire, que l'homme avait été touché. Soudain, il se redressa, comme s'il avait senti une présence.

- Vite, fit-il à Snape, cache-toi ! Et toi, suis-moi, ajouta-t-il en poussant Hermione devant lui, ta présence ici serait plus que difficile à expliquer.

- Albus, appela Snape, pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenus ?

Mais le château ne répondit pas. A quelques mètres de là, Hermione allait fermer la porte quand Crookshanks s'échappa de ses bras et se faufila à travers la mince ouverture qui restait.

- Mione, fit Ron en entrant, Remus. Le professeur Mconagall pense que nous avons trouvé un moyen de défense pour Harry. Elle fait des recherches avec Flitwick à la bibliothèque pour le confirmer.

- Mais Harry n'en a pas besoin, s'exclama Lupin, il a commencé à maîtriser l'Occlumencie...

- Ce n'est pas sufisant, l'interrompit Hermione, ce qui s'est passé ce soir nous le prouve bien.

Non, ce soir les maigres connaissance de Harry ne l'avaient pas sauvé de ses visions. En temps normal sa volonté comblait le manque de théorie, mais affaibli comme il l'était, il n'avait pu faire appel à toutes ses forces pour repousser Voldemort. Que se serait-il passé si elle et Ron n'avaient pas entendu son appel, il serait sans doute devenu fou ou serait mort de douleur.

- Mais il était fatigué, tenta encore Lupin, en temps normal...

Il se tut sur un regard noir de la jeune fille, comme pris en faute. Mais que croyait-il, songea-t-elle, que Harry passerait ses journées allongé sur un sofa à repousser allègrement les attaques de Voldemort ?

- Bientôt, fit-elle doucement, nous serons tous dans un état de fatigue constant, et nous serons bien obligés de faire avec.

Elle vit Ron aprouver silencieusement, peut-être n'était-il pas si bête après tout.

- Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle.

- Allons ailleurs, proposa-t-il, dans un endroit moins...

Sombre aurait été trop faible, mais il n'osait pas dire lugubre maintenant que sa meilleure amie y passait la plupart de son temps, sa phrase resta donc en suspens.

- Et si nous faisions un détour par la cuisine ? intervint Lupin, nous n'avons pas soupé et je dois dire que...

- Bonne idée approuva le jeune Weasley.

- Ah, ces hommes, soupira Hermione avec un sourire en les suivant, tous des ogres !

- Des loups, tu veux dire, rectifia Lupin avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et, alimentée par les blagues du loup-garou, leur bonne heumeur dura jusqu'aux cuisines où Dobby, un chapeau ridicule sur le front, les attendait.

- Harry Potter a demandé à Dobby de vous attendre ici, monsieur, fit-il en s'inclinant devant Ron, il veut vous parler tout de suite monsieur.

- Allons-y, commença Lupin, mais Dobby s'interposa aussitôt entre lui et la porte.

- Non, Monsieur, piailla-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë, Harry Potter a dit Mr Weasley SEULEMENT !

- Mais enfin Dobby, tenta Hermione.

Malheureusement, l'elfe resta intraitable; à regrets, Ron leur donna rendez-vous deux heures plus tard dans sa chambre, il voulait éviter les oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte sous l'oeil attentif de l'elfe, ce dernier prit un air alarmé.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est en danger, murmura-t-il rapidement, le professeur Snape essaie de l'aider mais il ne va pas y arriver tout seul, il faut que vous alliez l'aider tout de suite.

Hermione remarqua alors que l'elfe réajustait constamment son chapeau. D'un geste elle découvrit les oreilles brûlées de la malheureuse créature.

- Le professeur Snape a interdit à Dobby de vous prévenir, mais Dobby ne veut pas que le professeur Dumbledore meure vraiment et le professeur Snape avec lui...

- Harry, s'exclama Ron en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie, tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, j'ai enfin réussi à faire partir Slughorn et comem je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il est loin, j'ai voulu que tu viennes le plus vite possible, soupira le Survivant, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il peut être collant.

Ron haussa les épaules avec un sourire, la curiosité de Slughorn énervant Harry était bien le signe que son ami allait mieux. Mais pourquoi tenait-il tant à le voir seul ?

- Ron, commença-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir au bord du lit, tu es mon ami depuis plus longtemps que quiconque, mon premier et meilleur ami. C'est à toi que je porte la plus grande confiance et j'espère que cette confiance est réciproque...

Le rouquin hocha la tête, il avait prouvé sa loyauté de nombreuses fois, mais il savait qu'en ces temps sombres, il était naturel de douter de tous les acquis.

- Alors, que veux-tu me demander, fit-il avec un sourire, si tu veux la main de Ginny c'est à mon père qu'il faut la demander.

- Mais tu me l'accorderais ? demanda Harry, changeant soudain de visage.

-Hmmm, je ne sais pas... après quatre ou cinq ans de mise à l'épreuve peut-être, fit-il en souriant.

- Mouais, sourit en retour son ami avant de redevenir plus sérieux, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

Le survivant sortit alors de sous son lit un large paquet recouvert de soie noire et une letttre, il tendit l'enveloppe à Ron. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et la parcourut, mais le parchemin était abîmé en plusieurs endroits ce qui rendait la lettre difficile.

"Mr Potter, en ces heures sombres et difficiles, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous transmettre cet ouvrage qui, je le pense, vous sera d'une grande utilité au long du chemin qui est le vôtre. Bien que je ne sois pas certain de votre capacité à maîtriser au premier essai tous ces sortilèges, j'espère que vous saurez fournir l'effort nécessaire et saurez user de circonspection et d'intelligence pour ne pas vous laisser entraîner par le pouvoir que représente cet ouvrage."

Il n'y avait pas de signature, pas non plus de forme usuelle de politese qu'on trouvait en général en fin de lettre. Le message en lui-même était formel, rien ne pouvait traduire un piège ou un ami caché à travers ces ignes. Mais alors qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette écriture ailleurs, il y a très longtemps,. Harry posa le livre devant son ami et l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient blanches, toutes, sans exceptions. Quand à la couverture, elle était en cuir, mais ne portait aucune inscription ni aucun ornement en-dehors d'une opale noire.

- Mon vieux, fit Ron, je crois bien qu'on s'est payé ta tête. Tu as essayé des sorts de révélation ?

- Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il marche, répondit calmement l'Elu, j'ai tout essayé, même d'écrire dedans, l'encre a disparu mais aucune réponse n'est apparue. Pense à un type de sort que tu voudras jeter, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de son ami et en la posant sur la tranche.

- Protection!

- C'est bien, continua Harry, maintenant, concentre-toi bien dessus.

La pierre se mit soudain à briller d'une lueur blanche et à chauffer. Le Survivant ouvrit alors le livre et le rouquin observa des lettres se former sur le parchemin.

- "Les sorts de protection" déchiffra-t-il en première page.

Au fil des pages que Harry tournait maintenant devant lui, apparaissaient à toute vitesse des formules, des conseils et des détails historiques. Le plus étonnant c'est que le livre ne semblait pas avoir de fin, son ami avait beau tourner les pages jamais elles ne semblaient diminuer.

- C'est... ça..., murmura-t-il, c'est quelqu'un de bien qui te l'a envoyé !

- Tu te rapelles la date sur la lettre ? demanda Harry.

- 30 mai 1997, lut Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil. Mais, s'écria-t-il, c'était... avant...

Lorsqu'Hermione et Remus déboulèrent dans les appartements de Snape, ils virent l'homme assis, face à la cheminée, il ne bougeait pas et ses yeux étaient fermés. Mais quelque chose clochait, il manquait un élément essentiel, se dit le loup-garou en sentant un frison parcourir son échine. Il lui semblait que la magie de Dumbledore s'estompait de seconde en seconde, quand à celle de Severus, remarqua-t-il, elle semblait s'être diffusée dans toute la pièce. S'approchant de lui, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il respirait normalement, mais quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, il sentit une impression de froid et tressaillit.

- Poudre de crins de licorne, annonça Hermione en agitant un petit flacon au pied du foyer, c'est utilisé pour... qu'y a-t-il professeur ? s'interrompit-elle en le voyant reculer.

- Il... il... brdouilla le loup-garou en pointant son ancien camarade, il n'est plus là...

* * *

_A Maroua: _Pour le rôle de Dumby, faudra encore attendre un chtit peu... tu verras, ça sera très sympa. 

_A Celebrithil_: Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, ma propre soeur ne me lisait pas z'encore ! En plus tu es une des rares à voir les immenses panneaux indicateurs dont je parsème allégrement mes chapitres... Bon d'accord, faut dire que tu me connais aussi...

_A Bohemio Katharos :_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il en a... mortellement envie ?

_A Kaorulabelle:_ J'ai cherché partout un quelconque réglement interdisant les RaR en début de chapitre... Mais j'ai pas trouvé, donc je continue pour le moment. Si jamais tu trouves tu serais gentille de m'indiquer où je peux le voir parce que j'ai pas réussi à trouver toute seule. Je respecte ton point de vue strictement personnel à propos des RaR et je le comprend, même si ce n'est pas le mien. De mon côté j'ai toujours adoré lire les RaR et les Reviews pour avoir quelques bribes d'informations de plus. Pour Harry, ben disons qu'il avait un trop plein de trucs affreux dans la tête, qu'il a enfin lâché la pression et qu'il est plus ou moins à nouveau normal. Et de toute manière, il est pas encore chef de l'ordre, il donne juste une impression de puissance, comme Albus ! Quand à la scène chez les parents d'Hermione, ça s'inscrit dans tout un contexte et finalement je crois que je vais l'écrire. Et ça sera plus intéressant qu'un simple petit résumé. Ah, une dernière petite chose : Dans ta review tu dis que ce serait dommage qu'on retire ma fic du site ... ça veut dire que tu l'aimes bien ???

_A Fafnir: _Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir de partager mes coups de coeur avec mes lecteurs, après tout, s'ils aiment ce que j'écris ils vont probablement aimer ce que je lis...J'ai vu ton chapitre, je vais aller le voir tout de suite !

A Misty : J'ai remarqué le problème, ma meilleure amie a également eu des problèmes pour lire le chapitre... je ne sais pas de quoi ça a pu venir mais merci de me l'avoir signalé. Le comportement de Mc Gonagall ? C'est assez facile en fait : elle ne sait rien, comme la plupart des membres de l'ordre, tonton Albie ayant bien pris soin de ne rien révéler à personne. Pour la scène avec les parents d'Hermione je vais l'écrire, en fait je l'ai déjà écrite au moment où je tape ces lignes et elle est assez révélatrice pour la suite du moins pour ceux qui lisent entre les lignes !


	15. Retours

**Remerciements pour les Reviews à : **Shoyu, Solene, Lolaboop, Viescale, Demoiselle Altanien, Rebecca-Black et Lunabel Nox

* * *

- Ah le con, grogna Hermione. 

De toute évidence, l'esprit de Snape avait déserté son corps et luttait en ce moment même avec celui de Dumbledore contre une force inconnue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Lupin alarmé.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la fiole, c'était dangereux, la force de sa volonté ne suffirait peut-être pas à la ramener. Harry aurait sans doute réussi, mais elle, se faisait-elle assez confiance pour se plonger volontairement dans la magie inconsciente ? Elle regarda une dernière fois le corps de l'homme et une pensée suffit à la décider : elle ne pourrait plus vivre s'il ne vivait pas et qu'il n'accablait pas ses journées de remarques acerbes. Elle ne le supporterait pas, sa vie n'avait de sens que tant qu'il en faisait partie. Et, même si lui l'ignorait, il lui suffisait d'exister à proximité. Le loup-garou ne comprendrait pas si elle tentait de lui expliquer, peut-être essaierait-il de la suivre ou de l'empêcher de faire cette folie, car elle en convenait, c'était une folie de sa part. Dans le cas où il saurait comment utiliser la poudre, elle ne devait conserver que la dose nécessaire à son départ.

- Mais, murmura-t-il en la voyant répandre sur le sol la moitié du contenu restant de la fiole sur le sol, que fais-tu ?

Sans lui prêter attention, elle jeta la poudre dans le feu qui devint aussitôt violet et s'assit à coté de Snape, face aux flammes.Elle sembla lutter un moment pour se concentrer, puis Lupin sentit son esprit rejoindre celui de Severus.

La magie n'était plus la même dans le monde des esprits, elle n'obéissait pas aux règles enseignées dans le monde physique et ne réagissait pas de la même manière. Seule la magie essentielle fonctionnait ici, et Severus était soulagé que Dumbledore l'ait choisi comme apprenti quelques années auparavant. A ses côtés, l'esprit du vieil homme regardait avec peur celui qui leur faisait face.

- Tu nous a trahi, fit la magie du château dans un murmure de dizaines de voix se répercutant à l'infini. Tu t'es servi de nous alors que tu aurais dû nous rejoindre. C'était le prix à payer…

- Il était forcé de faire croire à sa mort, répliqua Severus, mais nous avons encore besoin de lui en…

- Ton apprenti devrait apprendre à rester à sa place, dit le château à Dumbledore en ignorant le maître de potions. Il suit, dans ton sillage, le mépris des règles les plus élémentaires, nous pensons que ça mérite une leçon.

Un feu destructeur suivit cette constatation et, malgré leur union, ils ne parvinrent pas entièrement à arrêter les flammes avec leur bouclier. Heureusement pour eux, l'attention du château fut distraite par l'arrivée d'Hermione.

- Professeurs, appela-t-elle en les voyant, vous allez bien ?

- Que faites-vous ici, petite inconsciente ? demanda Snape, retournez de suite au monde physique !

- Silence, apprenti, firent les voix, l'esprit d'un enfant ne doit pas être brusqué. Parlez enfant, ajoutèrent-elles en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Hermione, dites-nous qui vous êtes et nous apprenez le but de votre visite dans le domaine des esprits.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, fit-elle avec un coup d'œil intrigué aux deux hommes, j'ai appris la situation du professeur Dumbledore et celle du professeur Snape et je suis venue ici pour… elle hésita… pour le ramener au monde physique.

- Nous ne sommes pas d'accord, firent les voix, il est venu défendre son maître et braver notre autorité. Il devra attendre que le problème de trahison soit résolu.

- Quelle trahison ? demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à son ancien directeur.

Dumbledore fit signe que ce n'était pas important, mais les voix reprirent.

- Oui Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, tu as trahi en abandonnant ton corps mais refusé d'en payer le prix.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme. Privé de son corps, son esprit était translucide et il semblait comme aspiré par la masse informe qui constituait l'esprit du château. Il avait triché, avait tout voulu sans rien sacrifier, mais il l'avait fait pour eux.

- Connaissez-vous la raison de cette tromperie ? demanda-t-elle soudain, une idée en tête. Il l'a fait pour l'école, ajouta-t-elle en les voyant répondre négativement, pour le monde sorcier…

Il s'avéra alors que, bien que connaissant Riddle, le château n'avait entendu que des bruits et des rumeurs concernant Voldemort. Lorsqu'il apprit tout ce que le sorcier avait fait et prévoyait de faire, il parut peiné et confus.

- C'était un étudiant si appliqué, murmura-t-il, il est regrettable qu'il se soit ainsi détourné du chemin de la vérité…

- Oui, l'interrompit Hermione, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est lui qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets, il augmente son pouvoir chaque jour. Le seul sorcier qu'il ait jamais craint est le professeur Dumbledore, le conviction de sa mort lui donne l'illusion de pouvoir contrôler le monde. Dumbledore disparu, l'organisation dont je vous ai parlé et dont il est le chef perd tous ses repères et une bonne partie de sa raison d'être. Nous ne pouvons le vaincre qu'avec son secours et c'est pour cela qu'il a fait croire à sa mort. Vous devez lui permettre de nous aider à débarrasser le monde de Voldemort. Sinon l'école sera détruite.

- Vous raisonnez comme un esprit formé, enfant, fit le château, Un être de votre âge ne devrait pas s'occuper de la guerre. Laissez cela à vos aînés, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, et attendez que le temps de l'insouciance soit révolu avant de les rej…

Les voix s'interrompirent, comme hésitantes, puis, lentement, la lumière s'approcha de la jeune fille et sembla comme danser devant elle. Cette dernière était à la fois fascinée et effrayée par la puissance qui semblait émaner de la masse informe lumineuse. Elle pouvait sentir ses ondes magiques faire vibrer son âmes à intervalles lents et réguliers avec une puissance et une précision qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant, puis, alors que son esprit s'affinait, elle commença à sentir, plus faiblement bien sûr, les ondes de Dumbledore et, soudain elle se sentit agrippée et poussée en arrière.

Snape était devant elle et se tenait face à la lumière.

- Nous ne lui ferons aucune mal, fit le château, l'esprit d'un enfant est sacré de par nos lois. Nous voulions juste savoir quelle puissance était la sienne et vérifier un petit doute que nous avions…

La lumière se détourna d'eux pour se diriger vers Dumbledore, ce dernier hocha gravement la tête.

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, commença le château, il semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix si nous voulons nous-mêmes survivre à cette menace. Eh bien soit, laissa-t-il tomber, nous vous laissons votre indépendance jusqu'à e que ce sorcier soit défait. Mais alors que vos alliés célébreront la victoire, vous devrez faire votre choix entre la mort et la fusion…

Dumbledore s'inclina et posa un genou à terre en symbole de soumission à l'autorité du château puis, tournant la tête, il fit signe à Snape et Hermione de partir. Mais, si la jeune fille avait su monter dans le monde des esprits, elle ne connaissait pas le moyen de redescendre, elle jeta donc un regard désespéré au maître de potions.

- Typiquement Gryffindor, murmura-t-il froidement en la prenant par le bras.

Querlques instants plus tard, elle se sentit réintégrer son corps physique. Elle fut surprise de se réveiller couchée et tordue de crampes. Au-dessus d'elle, Lupin lui tendait la main avec un sourire inquiet.

- Il semble que vous ayez réussi, fit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière, claqua la voix de Snape qui, déjà debout, remettait un peu d'ordre dans ses potions. Vous avez sciemment gaspillé un produit hautement dangereux alors que vous n'aviez aucune idée de la manière d'en annuler les effets…

- Mais… s'insurgea Hermione.

- DE PLUS, la coupa-t-il, vous vous êtes aventurée seule dans un monde dont vous ne connaissiez ni les règles ni les lois, vous auriez très bien pu mourir, ou vous faire aspirer par l'esprit du château !

L'homme était fou de rage qu'elle ait osé se mêler de ses affaires. C'était son monde et celui de Dumbledore, et cette gamine se permettait d'y pénétrer impunément et d'en violer les règles avec l'insouciance propre à son immaturité. Mais ce dont il était le plus furieux était qu'elle ait mis sa propre vie en danger sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se reprochait de ne pas l'avoir instruite plus tôt sur le monde des esprits et les manières de s'y rendre et d'en revenir. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que sans cette insouciance qu'il maudissait tout haut, il aurait encore été en train de parlementer pour l'indépendance de Dumbledore. Les arguments qu'elle avait utilisé à propos du péril du château si Voldemort n'était pas arrêté ne lui étaient pas venu en tête.

- Toutefois, reprit-il, comme je suis bien obligé d'admettre que votre entêtement semble avoir eu un effet positif, j'accepte de continuer à travailler avec vous.

Il espérait avoir dosé justement sa méchanceté, mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, la jeune fille le regarda lui, puis Lupin et s'enfuit. Le loup-garou lui jeta alors un regard mauvais où se mêlaient le dégoût, l'incrédulité et la haine.

- Ça t'aurait écorché la langue de simplement la remercier ? demanda-t-il avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'Hermione.

- Sans doute, murmura l'homme à présent seul avant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil.

A l'infirmerie, quelques étages plus haut, Harry était pensif face à la pensieve. A plusieurs reprises il avait passé et repassé autour de lui les souvenirs de Voldemort en essayant à chaque fois de revenir un peu plus tôt. Deux points le dérangeaient encore et, en soupirant, il leva à nouveau sa baguette et fouilla la pensine à la recherche du bon souvenir. Mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'il apparaissait à la surface argentée, le jeune homme eut l'impression que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire. Avec précautions, il plongea sa baguette dans le liquide et se retrouva dans sa mémoire.

A peine eut-il atteri sur le béton qu'il sut ce qui avait changé par rapport aux fois précédentes. Il n'était plus dans le même souvenir, celui-ci était un rêve, un rêve qu'il avait fait avant de se lever et d'aller aux cuisines. Ce rêve qui lui avait paru si ennuyeux lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Il était dans une rue, la même que dans sa vision : celle où vivaient les parents d'Hermione, mais dans son rêve il ne le savait pas encore. Le jour allait bientôt se lever et une brise glaciale soufflait, faisant trembler les dernières feuilles des arbres. Courant dans son rêve, Harry tenta de retrouver la bonne maison. Il s'en voulait maintenant de n'avoir pas fait autre chose que s'asseoir et attendre. Il s'arrêta devant le numéro 37, il était sûr que c'était là, oui, c'est sur cet arbuste que tomberait Snape un peu plus tard, frappé par l'Auror.

C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il vit simultanément apparaître l'homme et le soleil. Le Gryffindor regretta en cet instant de n'avoir aucun effet dans les souvenirs car il l'aurait volontiers étranglé, mais il attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Le traître ne portait que son habituelle robe noire, il n'avait pas mis son masque et sa capuche pendait dans son dos Il passa devant Harry sans le voir, il paraissait soucieux et après une longue hésitation, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec le plus de discrétion possible. Harry le suivit, il allait enfin savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé et pourquoi Voldemort avait puni son fidèle caniche.

L'homme monta directement à l'étage où Crookshanks dormait sur un coussin. A l'approche du maître de potions, il sauta souplement sur le sol et se dirigea vers lui en ronronnant. Ce dernier eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul mais, rassuré par l'attitude du chat, il s'approcha de lui et l'enleva dans ses bras. Il ouvrit alors un placard et le cacha à l'intérieur avant d'en dissimuler l'entrée avec une chaise sur laquelle il jeta un sort de repoussiérage. Enfin, l'homme avança jusqu'au bout du couloir et entra dans la dernière pièce.

Au moment où il passait la porte, Harry sur ses pas, Snape s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui.

- Etrange, murmura-t-il, j'aurais pourtant juré que…

Mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, Harry en était certain, il ne pouvait même pas avoir l'impression d'une présence, vu qu'il n'était pas là au moment des évènements. Mais son attention fut détournée par un bruit dans le dos de l'homme. Jetant un coup d'oeil, il aperçut un grand lit dans lequel dormaient les parents de son amie, Mr Granger venait juste de se retourner dans son sommeil.

A trois reprises, il vit Snape lever sa baguette et à deux reprises, l'homme l'abaissa. Ses mains tremblaient et il était d'une pâleur mortelle, jamais encore le survivant ne l'avait vu autant affecté par quoi que ce soit. A la troisième reprise cependant, une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de l'homme et la respiration régulière des Granger s'arrêta lentement. Snape resta là quelques instants, la baguette toujours levée, à regarder ses victimes, et quand il se retourna pour partir, Harry vit deux traînées de larmes sur ses joues.

Soudain, un claquement sec retentit dans la rue. L'homme parut effrayé, et c'est la dernière vision qu'eut Harry avant que son visage ne disparaisse derrière le masque d'argent et que ce dernier ne s'estompe, le jeune homme changeait de souvenir.

Une fois de plus, il retrouva la petite rue, l'arrivée des death-eaters, la sortie de Snape. Mais lorsqu'arriva l'instant de la colère de Voldemort, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Le maître de potions était puni pour n'avoir pas fait souffrir les parents d'Hermione, pour n'avoir pas fait preuve de haine, à présent il comprenait mieux la raison et l'injustice de la punition.

Il suivit le lord noir jusque dans son repère et regarda une fois de plus Drago aller chercher les potions de guérison. Mais alors qu'il avait interrompu là la vision qu'il avait donné aux autres, il écouta une fois de plus la suite du dialogue.

- Severus, fit le mage noir quand l'enfant fut sorti, certains doutent de ta fidelité et surtout de ta force. Il y a des bruits qui courent sur une prétendue protection que tu accorderais à cette mudblood qui a refusé de nous rejoindre. Il y a même des rumeurs pour dire qu'il commence à s'instaurer une certaine ressemblance entre vous, si ce n'est autre chose…

Le sorcier au visage de serpent de leva et fit quelques pas.

- Je sais que tu ne vis que pour me servir, continua-t-il, tu l'as prouvé à de maintes reprises et aujourd'hui encore, malgré ma colère, je suis content de toi. Je sais que tu ne faisais qu'anticiper mes ordres, je t'ai parlé de ce projet avant la réunion de ce matin, à laquelle tu n'étais pas présent. Si je t'ai puni c'était pour l'exemple, uniquement pour l'exemple, tu le sais Severus ?

L'homme hocha la tête faiblement.

- Je vieillis, Seigneur, murmura-t-il, toutes ces années de mort ne m'ont pas épargné…

- Je sais, Severus, je sais que les années de mes serviteurs comptent triple, voire plus, surtout chez les fidèles comme toi. Je sais aussi que tu préfères la beauté pure de la mort, oui je te comprends, mais ce n'est qu'un passage tu verras, reprit-il, bientôt tu reviendras à la joie euphorique de la violence et du pouvoir…

Harry serrait les poings en entendant Voldemort deviser ainsi calmement sur la mort. Soudain, il remarqua que les yeux noirs de Snape ne brillaient presque plus, il bloquait ses pensées, il était en train de mentir.

- Tu es fatigué et blessé, reprit l'homme-serpent, va te reposer dans ton antre secrète quelques semaines. Après ce temps, tu seras heureux de retrouver nos petites réjouissances et tu reprendras alors la place qui était la tienne avant…

Harry réalisa alors que le seigneur des ténèbres avait peur de la mort, peur de sa mort. Il n'osait même pas en parler et se laissait dominer par elle, même devant son plus fidèle serviteur. Harry sortit de la Pensieve sans même écouter la fin de leur conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Snape mentait à Voldemort, il le trahissait, sans doute poursuivait-il une dernière mission. Des bruits chez les death-eaters faisaient de lui un allié de la lumière, évoquaient la protection d'Hermione. Hermione qui se renfermait, en qui McGonagall n'avait plus confiance, Hermione qui peut-être était la plus éclairée d'eux tous. Avait-elle un moyen de contacter le maître de potions ?

Mais le doute surgit à nouveau dans son esprit, une idéee, un souvenir vint brouiller ses réflexions de pardon : il avait vu l'homme tuer Dumbledore, sous ses yeux horrifiés.

- Mon pauvre ami, se dit-il à voix haute en rangeant la pensine, tu deviens complétement fou. La preuve en est que tu te parles à toi-même…

- Non, Harry, fit soudain la voix de Dumbledore, tu n'es pas fou…

* * *

**Nda/ **Haha, vous me haïssez maintenant n'est-ce pas ? 

Bon, il est temps de passer aux Réponses

**A Shoyu : **ça va devenir un peu irrégulier j'en ai peur : J'approche de mes examens et je vais devoir beaucoup me concentrer, mais logiquement, jusqu'à fin juin, je devrais poster un chapitre tous les 15 jours (là j'ai un peu d'avance, le prochain sera pour le 30 mai)

**A Lolaboop: **Parce que, parce que ça me fait plaisir et que j'aime voir souffrir mes lecteurs.

**A Viescale :** Ta review me touche beaucoup, j'apprécie que tu continues à lire ma fic même si tu n'es pas une fan, peut-être auras-tu en fin de compte une bonne surprise après tout...

**A Lunabel Nox : **Quel stress pour moi de lire ta review (Nooon, encore une lectrice qui va me trucider virtuellement au lance-flammes... au secours !). Tu as le chapitre suivant, ça te plaît ? C'est trop court je pense, et surtout très méchant comme fin... Mais comme ce n'est pas la fin, ça laisse encore beaucoup de place pour plein de chouettes aventures palpitantes et cruelles. :-)

**A tous mes lecteurs, quels qu'ils soient : R&R, ça me motivera pour les tonnes de pages que j'ai encore à taper. **


	16. Départ et Arrivée

Remerciements pour les reviews à : Viescale, Kaorulabelle, Lolaboop, Solène et Maroua

* * *

- Je n'en peux plus, Filius, s'exclama Minerva en fermant brutalement le livre qu'elle tenait.

Elle se leva sous le regard surpris de son collègue et contempla la montagne de livres ouverts devant eux. Ils avaient épluché tous les ouvrages de défense magique de la réserve sans rien trouver d'utile.

- Vous avez raison, couina-t-il, nous ne sommes plus d'aucune utilité, mieux vaudrait nous reposer, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et chacun repartit dans la direction opposée. En passant devant l'infirmerie, la directrice entendit des voix et s'approcha pour mieux entendre.

- … mais je sais qu'il ne reste que deux horcruxes, ce que j'ignore encore, c'est comment les détruire et surtout où les trouver. Fit la voix d'Harry.

Le pauvre garçon est fou, pensa-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix lui réponde.

- Mais comment as-tu trouvé celui d'Irlande ? demanda la voix de Dumbledore

- Il était…

Le garçon fut interrompu par la porte de l'infirmerie qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer une directrice plus morte que vive.

- Bonsoir Minerva, fit calmement l'ectoplasme du vieil homme

La femme prit appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Le fantôme de Dumbledore, ici, dans l'école, non, c'était impossible ! L'esprit lui sourit paisiblement et Harry se leva pour l'aider à marche jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle elle s'affala.

- Dobby va vous amener du thé dit l'image du vieil homme, j'espère que vous attendrez mes explications jusque là.

Elle hocha la tête, tandis qu'Harry se rasseyait par terre, de toute manière, elle aurait été bien incapable de faire un seul pas par ses propres moyens. Elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Dumbledore était vivant, ou presque. Depuis quand rôdait-il dans le château ? Pourquoi les autres fantômes ne lui en avaient pas fait part ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il averti personne en dehors de Potter ? L'elfe apparut enfin, avec un petit plateau en argent sur la tête qu'il déposa doucement sur une table avant de s'incliner et de disparaître.

- Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de question, commença Dumbledore, et j'espère pouvoir y répondre, mais la première et la plus importante de toutes celles que je dois vous dire est que personne, absolument personne ne doit être au courant que je ne suis pas mort. Et avant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je tiens à vous faire mes excuses les plus sincères pour ne pas m'être manifesté plus tôt, mais je cherchais surtout à vous protéger.

Protéger les autres par tous les moyens, même le mensonge s'il est nécessaire, Albus aurait pu en faire son credo s'il l'avait voulu, songea-t-elle. Mais pourquoi voulait-il toujours les tenir à l'écart, ne savait-il pas que tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix seraient morts pour lui s'il l'avait fallu ? Mais non, une fois de plus, il avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et, pour une fois, cela s'était mal… très mal terminé pour...

- Mais alors, Severus... murmura-t-elle en reprenant le nom de son ancien collègue.

- ... A agi sur mon ordre, compléta Dumbledore, bien qu'avec beaucoup de résistance il a accepté de faire le plus grand sacrifice que j'aie jamais exigé de lui. Et il a obéi il n'est donc pas le traître que vous pensiez.

- Mais alors...

- Il est essentiel, cependant, la coupa-t-il, que vous continuiez, du moins en apparence, les recherches assidues pour le retrouver. Bien qu'en réalité cela fasse plusieurs mois qu'il vit tranquillement au château dans ses anciens appartements.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Il travaille avec Miss Granger sur ses recherches depuis déjà quelques semaines, confirma-t-il.

A ces mots, Harry tiqua et Minerva le regarda avec commisération. Cela faisait beaucoup de lourdes vérités à accepter d'un seul coup, serait-il capable de supporter le choc ? A peine avait-elle pensé cela qu'elle se gifla mentalement. Elle ne faisait que reporter sur lui ses propres craintes la concernant. Après tout ce que le garçon avait traversé, ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus pour lui, mais dans son cas, ce n'était pas pareil. Albus avait tellement veillé à ce que rien ne l'atteigne qu'elle n'était plus sûre, désormais, d'être capable d'accepter tout cela.

- Avant toute chose, fit-elle après réflexion, il faut que vous me disiez exactement qui est au courant et que vous me disiez ... ce que vous êtes devenu. En dehors de ça, je ne pense pas pouvoir absorber beaucoup plus d'informations.

- Snape est au courant depuis le début, vu qu'il fait partie du complot, Hermione depuis environ un mois, Remus, vous et moi depuis seulement ce soir, répondit Harry.

- Donc Horace n'est pas...

- Non, l'interrompit Albus, Horace est bien trop...volubile pour que je puisse me permettre de lui dévoiler un tel secret. Le moins il en saura, le mieux ce sera, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir, c'est désolant de devoir le tenir en dehors de cela, mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde, l'ordre y compris.

La non-mort d'Albus et la fidélité de Severus clarifiaient tellement les choses pensa-t-elle en regrettant de ne pouvoir confirmer les soupçons de son collègue. Il était dans le vrai, il avait vu juste dès le début, dès que Miss Granger était revenue au château il avait comme senti ce qui se tramait alors qu'elle-même et tous les autres n'y avaient vu que du feu. Tout prenait un sens maintenant : le tableau, les enchantements qui ne disparaissaient pas.

- Comment cela est-il possible ? murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je vais simplifier un peu pour ce soir, commença-t-il, disons que je suis sorti de mon corps que Severus a tué, en temps normal j'aurais dû mourir, mais j'ai réussi à négocier pour rester un peu plus longtemps.

La femme hocha la tête, serrant le cœur du fantôme. Si seulement tout avait été aussi simple, pensa-t-il, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts, pas encore... mais seraient-ils jamais prêts à entendre son ignoble trahison ? Mais pour le moment, ce la n'importait pas, tout ce qui importait, c'est qu'il puisse encore la voir, lui parler, sentir ses ondes si délicates frémir comme sous une brise légère.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis tout cela sur les épaules, fit-il au bout d'un moment de silence en suivant les pensées de la sorcière sur son visage.

Elle ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait, et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer le cours des choses.

- Nous parlions des horcruxes, je crois, fit soudain Harry en dissipant la tension gênée qui s'était sournoisement installée. Voldemort est obsédé par eux, il en rêve sans arrêt, c'et comme cela que j'ai découvert celui qui était dissimulé en Irlande. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il s'en est aperçu et, depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus rien vu, jusqu'à hier soir. Au moins j'ai échappé aux scènes de massacre, ajouta-t-il avec un maigre sourire.

- Harry, commença Dumbledore, je pense que je connais un chemin pouvant mener aux horcruxes restant. Mais il est long et difficile et je ne te le montrerai que si tu es prêt à aller jusqu'au...

- Je suis prêt, le coupa le jeune homme sur un ton de défi.

-Es-tu prêt à oublier tout ce que tu as appris jusqu'alors, et même les notions de Bien et de Mal et cela, ajouta-t-il, pour parvenir à l'essence même de la magie ?

A nouveau, le rituel se répétait, pensa Albus, mais voilà deux fois qu'il se faisait le maître d'un apprenti. Que risquait-il vraiment à briser ainsi les unes après les autres les règles des Esprits ? Le maître toisait l'élève et l'élève toisait le maître, chacun dans son esprit se demandant ce que l'autre lui réserverait comme surprises. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry semblait comprendre ce qu'impliquait le passage vers l'ancienne magie, la magie des Esprits.

- Je suis prêt, répéta-t-il, montrez-moi le début de ce chemin et je vous suivrai.

Le Gryffindor s'était levé et avait sorti sa baguette, la directrice était curieuse d'en savoir plus, mais au même moment, elle se sentit s'assoupir et les bruits de voix la bercèrent encore quelques secondes sans qu'elle parvienne à distinguer leurs paroles avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil profond.

- C'était nécessaire, fit le vieil homme en réponse à la question muette de son apprenti, ce secret ne doit pas être ébruité et je romps déjà une règle cruciale en l'apprenant à plus d'un seul...

Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'air soupçonneux tandis que la phrase de Dumbledore mourait dans sa gorge fantomatique. Mais au fond, le jeune homme était rassuré. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Dumbledore révélait son jeu, derrière sa folie et son infantilité se cachait un grand calculateur et un penseur. L'homme lui faisait confiance en lui révélant ses armes.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas usé de ce moyen plus tôt ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah ça, sourit le vieil homme, c'est une longue histoire...

Hermione ne revint pas aux cachots le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Snape avait espéré qu'elle reviendrait chercher son chat, mais elle avait apparemment décidé de ne pas revoir l'homme. Ni Minerva, ni Remus ne descendirent, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement le courage de faire ou refaire face à celui qu'ils avaient considéré comme un traître pendant si longtemps. Une semaine passa dans cette attente avant que Snape n'ouvre la porte à l'animal roux.

- Va-t-en, fit-il, va la rejoindre...

Mais Crookshanks se contenta de le regarder d'un air narquois et de se frotter contre ses jambes avant de sauter sur son bureau. L'homme eut un soupir de dépit et ferma la porte.

Après deux semaines, Hermione avait perdu cinq kilos, devenant encore plus maigre et creusée par les soucis qu'avant et elle ne disait plus un mot. Elle avait abandonné ses recherches, dont la majorité se trouvaient dans les cachots, et ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Harry lui, avait quitté l'infirmerie pour s'installer dans une aile isolée du château, le plus loin possible de tout autre habitant. Il y restait également enfermé la plupart du temps, mais les plateaux que Dobby prenait soin de lui apporter revenaient toujours vides. En cachette des autres, il travaillait avec Dumbledore et faisait des progrès d'une rapidité étonnante. De temps à autre, Minerva les rejoignait pour gérer les actions de l'ordre du phénix, Slughorn avait été volontairement écarté par cette dernière de leurs réunions pour préserver le secret et les autres professeurs le croisaient souvent dans les couloirs, traînant et râlant.

La directrice avait été ravie de retrouver son supérieur et ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui prouver son dévouement à sa cause en proposant presque chaque jour de nouveaux plans contre les death-eaters. Malheureusement, sans l'aide de Miss Granger, les recherches qu'elle avait entreprises avec Fltiwick ne les menaient pas très loin.

Tonks avait quitté le 12 square Grimmaurd pour suivre son loup-garou et s'était installé dans sa chambre. Un matin, le château fut réveillé par ses cris et tous sortirent de leurs chambres et s'observèrent, l'air alarmé, sans savoir que faire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur ancien collègue, ils louvoyèrent entre les divers objets brisés pour trouver une jeune femme aux cheveux gris et ternes qui sanglotait dans un fauteuil. Face à elle se tenait Lupin, l'air désespéré, embarrassé et franchement désolé par le spectacle qu'offrait la jeune Auror.

- Comment as-tu pu... u... u... hulula-t-elle.

Minerva fut la première à réagir et, aidée par Slughorn, elle fit sortir tout le monde tandis que le loup-garou tentait une fois de plus de calmer Tonks dont les sanglots ne firent que redoubler à cette marque de gentillesse.

- Tu es ignoble ! Cria-t-elle, Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, ajouta-t-elle en le faisant reculer.

La directrice les regarda alternativement, atterrée. Elle connaissait l'homme depuis bien des années et elle était sûr que jamais il ne se serait laissé aller à... non, c'était inconcevable, il était bien trop respectable et respectueux pour qu'une telle idée soit imaginable !

- Nympahdora, fit-elle calmement, est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce... ce matin, hoqueta l'Auror alors que le vieille femme s'asseyait près d'elle et que Slughorn barrait la sortie à son ancien élève, quand je me suis réveillée, il était là, debout et... il m'a dit...

A nouveau, des larmes jaillirent des ses yeux comme un torrent et tous les efforts de Minerva pour l'arrêter furent vains. Alors les enseignants se tournèrent vers le loup-garou qui s'était rabattu sur la fenêtre et la regardait d'un air vague, comme s'il voulait s'envoler.

- Mais enfin, Remus, qu'avez-vous pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda Slughorn.

- Je ...balbutia l'homme, je suis désolé.

- Ah non ! S'exclama Minerva en se levant, c'est un peu simple !

- Mais ai essayé, se défendit-il, j'ai fait des efforts mais je ne suis pas... il faut quelqu'un d'autre à Tonks... laissa-t-il tomber.

Slughorn se mit alors à rire doucement et, devant l'indignation générale, il s'expliqua.

- Vous vous cachez derrière une fausse excuse, Remus, quelle qu'elle soit. Vous prétendez n'être pas assez bien, que vous n'êtes pas celui qu'il lui faut, mais la vérité c'est que vous avez juste peur de vous engager.

Lupin rougit et le maître de potions poussa un rugissement de triomphe.

- J'aimerais bien que cela soit aussi simple, murmura l'homme en se cachant derrière ses cheveux. Mais en vérité... je ... je ne suis pas... intéressé par les femmes...

Sous le coup de cette révélation, la directrice manqua de s'étrangler et le vieux sorcier hoqueta.

- Vous ? s'exclama-t-il, on peut dire que vous avez bien caché votre jeu. Il faut avouer que vous avez toujours été très discret sur vos amours, plus encore que Peter.

- Mais, balbutia Minerva, vos amis, est-ce que…

- Je ne leur ai jamais dit, la coupa-t-il, mais je crois qu'ils avaient deviné, Sirius du moins…

Suite à cet événement, Tonks demanda à quitter le château et plus rien ne vint troubler la vie ralentie du château. L'hiver arriva bientôt, mais le froid ne sembla avoir aucune influence sur les habitants d'Hogwarts. Lupin depuis l'accrochage avec Tonks s'était lui aussi cloitré. Severus restait seul, Dumbledore ne revenait plus le visiter. Le seul qui semblait encore un peu vivant était Slughorn qui passait tout son temps à fureter et à essayer de faire sortir les autres de leur isolation. Sur demande de Harry, les Weasley avaient retrouvé le 12 Square Grimmauld où ils avaient consolé Tonks de leur mieux. Mais un matin où la neige tombait dans le parc, Harry sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère et il se précipita à la fenêtre.

- Que se passe-t-il, fit l'ectoplasme de Dumbledore.

- Ce fouineur de Slughorn a fait venir Moody, grogna Harry en tapant du point sur la fenêtre rageusement.

- Severus, murmura le vieux sorcier tandis que son apprenti prenait sa cape et sortait en toute hâte.

Le long du couloir, les pensées du jeune homme allaient à la même vitesse que ses jambes. Il avait toujours détesté Snape, mais si Moody le trouvait avant de voir Dumbledore, l'homme mourrait à coup sûr. L'ex-Auror était intransigeant en ce qui concernait les mages noirs. Il arriva aux serres presque en même temps qu'eux.

- Harry le salua chaleureusement Slughorn, quel plaisir de vous voir, c'est plaisir si rare que…

- Potter grogna Moody avec un hochement de tête.

D'un regard glacial, le jeune homme fit taire l'horripilant maître de potions avant de faire signe à l'Auror de le suivre.

- Je remarque qu'il y a du changement, murmura l'homme lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés. Dumbledore n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sursauta, Moody était plus perspicace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Votre attitude se rapproche de plus en plus de la sienne, il y a longtemps, commença-t-il, mais en réalité je l'ai vu et je vous ai vu me regarder arriver. Vous êtes en froid avec Horace, ajouta-t-il, ça ne m'étonne pas, à force de fourrer son nez partout il va finir par se faire détester de tous. Au fait, lança-t-il en s'arrêtant, il faut me dire qui est au courant pour Dumbledore, que je ne me trompe pas.

Harry soupira et, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur promenade dans le parc, il entreprit de raconter ce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il était au château. Mais dès que l'Auror posait des questions sur son voyage en Irlande, le jeune homme s'arrangeait pour détourner la conversation. Lorsqu'il eût dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry hésita : devait-il lui parler du livre qu'il avait reçu ? En-dehors de Ron, il n'en avait pas parlé, pas même avec Dumbledore, mais Moody était sans doute la personne la plus discrète de ce château, à l'exception de Snape bien sûr, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se confier à l'homme. D'un autre côté, l'ex-Auror saurait sans aucun doute de qui provenait l'ouvrage et quel était exactement son degré de dangerosité.

A peine avait-il fini la description de la couverture que le sorcier lui saisit le bras et le serra, puis d'une voix rauque il lui demanda de le lui montrer.

- Ça serait absolument incroyable, répéta-t-il tout le long du chemin tandis que l'excitation d'Harry augmentait de pas en pas.

Au même moment, dans les cachots, Snape entendis une petite cloche sonner, il avait remis en place le système de son élève pour profiter du laboratoire de potions en toute sécurité. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître ses recherches sous un voile d'invisibilité et se cantonna dans son bureau. La porte du laboratoire grinça et un être entra. Il pouvait sentir ses ondes magiques à travers la porte, sa dernière excursion dans le monde des esprits semblait avoir affiné sa sensibilité. Ce n'était pas un être humain mais un elfe de maison, mais qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison venait faire ici ?

Le séjour de la créature ne dura pas longtemps, bientôt la porte couina à nouveau et l'elfe sortit. Quelques instants plus tard, la cloche avertit la maître de potions que l'être avait quitté les cachots.

Aussitôt, il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil : sur une des tables trônait un paquet enveloppé dans du papier rouge et or.

- Foutu Gryffondor, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en s'approchant.

Sur le paquet, un petit mot d'une écriture fine et régulière. « A plusieurs reprises, j'ai remarqué que vous vous frottiez les mains pour en chasser le froid en hiver, j'espère donc que ceci vous sera utile, de plus elles sont accordées à votre habit. » Avec des gestes précis l'homme défit le nœud orné de petits lions et découvrit une paire de mitaines en laine noire. Revenant dans ses appartements, le paquet rouge et or à la main, il laissa tomber son regard sur son mini-calendrier et son cœur se serra alors qu'il regardait à nouveau les gants. C'était son premier cadeau de Noël depuis plus de dix ans.


	17. Associations

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, il a mis du temps à venir, mais j'ai eu plein de problèmes, de trucs à faire... je vous remercie de votre patience et à tous mes revieweurs :** Merci **!

* * *

La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du château, à peine avaient-ils dépassé le hall que la directrice les appela. 

- Alastor, s'exclama-t-elle en courant les rejoindre, mais par Merlin, que faites-vous ici ?

- Minerva, grogna-t-il en guise de salut.

Harry remarqua alors que la sorcière tenait dans ses mains une guirlande de Noël.

- Mais commença-t-il, qu'est-ce que ?

Il s'interrompit en voyant que le reste du Hall était décoré de guirlandes semblables et de lumières de glace.

- C'est le soir de Noël, Potter, fit-elle en comprenant son effarement, le temps a passé si vite que personne parmi nous ne s'en est aperçu. Si Horace n'avait pas été là nous aurions tous oublié.

Noël, déjà ? pensa le Survivant, son dernier Noël peut-être, se dit-il en se rappelant les paroles de Ron le matin même. Malgré lui, Harry comptait en années scolaires et il était presque persuadé que Voldemort frapperait à la fin de l'été. Après tout, les dernières attaques que le mage noir avait perpétrées contre lui s'étaient toujours passée en fin d'année, juste avant les vacances. Pendant que Moody faisait justement remarquer à la vieille femme que les décorations ne servaient à rien vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun élève, le Survivant fut saisi d'une idée qui lui parut tout d'abord ridicule : Pour la trêve de noël, il irait voir Snape et lui dire qu'il croyait en son innocence, c'était sans doute inutile et stupide, mais c'était sans doute son dernier Noël à passer en vie et il voulait le placer sous le signe de la paix et du pardon.

- Potter, l'appela Minerva mais le garçon avait déjà disparu.

- Et si nous montions voir Dumbledore, demanda Moody à mi-voix alors que Slughorn entrait dans le hall.

- Je viens de croiser Harry, fit-il, est-ce que vous savez où…

- Non ! répondirent les deux autres au même moment.

L'homme sembla décontenancé à la vue de son ancienne collègue tenant une guirlande à la main.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez fait des merveilles, Minerva, fit-il d'un ton réjoui, Alastor, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et suivit le maître de potions, il allait enfin savoir pourquoi il avait été appelé ici. Horace l'invita à s'asseoire.

- Je ne te propose pas à boire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, connaissant tes habitudes…

- Assez de paroles, grogna Moody, tu parles assez chaque jour pour m'épargner tes idioties habituelles. Mon cher cousin a pris bien soin de ne pas me voir pendant toutes ces années parce qu'on me disait fou, mais dès que tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelles.

Aussitôt, le sourire stupide et flatteur de l'autre disparut pour laisser place à deux yeux noirs brillants d'intelligence.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il, je t'ai appelé parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis à peu près certain que Severus Snape est en ce moment même au château, qu'il s'y terre depuis des mois et que Hermione Granger garde un secret qui le concerne. D'autre part, je pense qu'Harry et Minerva me tienne sciemment à l'écart de la direction de l'ordre.

- Le cas de Severus ne me concerne pas, laissa tomber Moody, il échappe complètement à ma compréhension et à celle de la plupart des membres de l'ordre qui étaient ses camarades. Mais je m'en rappelle comme d'un garçon intelligent et il ne serait sans doute pas revenu sans que Minerva s'en apperçoive…

- Mais Severus avait l'exclusivité sur les cachots et cette protection n'a pas disparu, l'înterrompit son cousin.

- Alors, répondit lentement l'ex.Auror, demande-toi pourquoi la confiance de Dumbledore persiste même après sa mort. Je continue, reprit-il, pour ce qui touche à l'ordre, je sais que Minerva nous dirige comme elle peut, la nouvelle que Potter est é ses côtés n'était connue d'aucun de l'ordre mais elle réjouira tout le monde. Nous attendions tous qu'il reprenne le flambeau, mais j'avoue que ça m'étonne que tu t'y intéresses autant. Toi qui t'es toujours tenu loin de l'ordre et de Dumbledore te soucies de la tête de l'ordre ?

Ravi de son effet, Moody s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Mais en réalité, il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le montait. Cette discussion lui en rappelait malaisément une autre qui avait, elle, eut lieu dans l'ancien quartier de l'ordre. L'homme secoua la tête, les circonstances n'étaient les mêmes, Albus n'était pas réellement mort.

- Tu as raison, finit par avouer son cousin, ce n'est pas pour l'ordre que je fais cela, bien que j'admire profondément votre travail. Non, Alastor, je ne suis pas un homme d'action, et cela tout le monde le sait depuis longtemps.

L'ex-Auror, laissa éclater un rire goguenard et le maître de potions se tut, vexé-

- Ce genre d'engagement ne vaut pas grand-chose, fit remarquer, ni pour l'ordre, ni pour Minerva, crois moi.

- Mais… mais… murmura Horace, je l'aime.

- Tu es pathétique, ricana son cousin. Regarde-toi, tu n'es qu'un vieil homme, gros, inutile et flatteur. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance avec elle, tu n'as jamais eu la moindre chance et tu n'as jamais su le voir.

En levant les yeux, il vit que l'homme pleurait et que ses larmes se perdaient dans sa moustache de morse. Il fut pris de regrets et de pitié, il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, juste se moquer un peu, croyant que ses railleries rebondiraient sur la carapace d'insouciance du Slytherin, mais il s'était trompé, il était bien plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ron était à bout de nerfs en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la chambre de Lupin. C'était le soir de Noël mais personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu en-dehors de lui et de Slughorn.

- Remus, appela-t-il à travers la porte, c'est Ron Weasley.

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, le garçon poussa la porte et ce qu'il vit le plongea dans l'inconscience.

Quand il reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard, il sentit qu'on lui passait de l'eau fraiche sur le visage.

- Il revient à lui, Remus, fit la voix du professeur Dumbledore alors que le rouquin ouvrait les yeux.

Le loup-garou parut soulagé et lui demanda s'il était capable de se lever et il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. C'était impossible, pensa-t-il chancelant, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être en vie, et il ne pouvait pas non plus être un fantôme, il aurait continué le chemin.

- Mais balbutia-t-il, comment… pourquoi…

Dumbledore les regarda alternativement puis poussa ce qui ressemblait de très près à un soupir.

- C'est assez compliqué, fit Remus, vois-tu, Albus n'est pas vraiment mort, Severus ne l'a pas tué comme nous le croyions.

- C'était une mise en scène, expliqua le fantôme, destiné à faire baisser sa garde à Voldemort et à placer Severus assez proche de lui pour qu'il nous soit utile.

- Mais… je veux dire, reprit Ron après réflexion, comment avez-vous pu ?… Harry a vu Snape… et on vous a enterré… Personne n'est capable de…

- Je crois, fit-il, que je vais vous confier un secret que je vous demanderai de ne partager avec personne d'autre. Pas même avec Harry, Minerva ou Miss Granger. Le peu que vous savez, Remus, n'est que la fin, la toute fin des événements et j'ai bien peur de devoir remonter plus loin que je ne l'ai jamais fait dans mes souvenirs. Je pense que vous devriez vos asseoir, les invita-t-il, car même le résumé que je vais vous faire des événements risque de vous paraître bien long.

Oui, pensa-t-il en les observant, ces deux-là seraient les seuls à connaître la vérité. Malgré leurs différences manifestes, ils se ressemblaient dans leur rôle de meilleurs amis, de suiveur, de soutient et dans leurs aptitudes particulières à convaincre les autres et à garder leurs secrets jusqu'à la mort. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais ils avaient comptés sur la qualité plutôt que la quantité et ces relations étaient basées sur l'équité et la confiance.

- L'Histoire commence en 1921, peu après la première guerre mondiale qui avait fait au moins autant de morts de notre côté que du côté muggle. A cette époque, il y avait un sorcier, héros de guerre, qui repoussait quiconque voulait s'approcher de lui. J'avais 80 ans et, admiratif de l'influence qu'il exerçait et de toute les rumeurs qui couraient sur sa puissance, j'ai tout fait pour le rencontrer. Dès le premier jour où nous nous sommes vus, il a exercé une étrange fascination sur moi, et moi sur lui. Et, après une semaine environ, il me confia l'existence d'un secret vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Il existait un niveau de magie supérieur, un monde non plus physique mais purement spirituel. Ce secret ne devait se transmettre qu'une seule fois et, après plus de cinquante ans de recherches, il pensait avoir trouvé l'apprenti idéal. Il me transmit donc tout ce qu'il savait, absolument tout, dans des leçons qui durèrent plus de dix ans.

Mais, un samedi où je me rendais chez lui comme à mon habitude, je trouvais la maison vide de toute vie. Il avait juste laissé un livre et une lettre à mon intention. De ce jour, jusqu'au jour où j'ai à nouveau entendu parler de lui, je l'ai lue chaque jour, si bien que j'en garde un souvenir très net.

- Mais que vous disait-il ? demanda Remus, pourquoi a-t-il disparu ?

- Ce livre, comment était-il ? demanda Ron. Etait-il recouvert de cuir avec une pierre noire sur le dessus ?

- Oui, murmura l'esprit décontenancé, mais comment...

- Et les pages étaient blanches lorsque vous l'avez ouvert la première fois, continua le garçon.

Le vieil homme leva alors un regard interrogatif vers lui.

- En effet, admit-il, mais je m'étonne, comment pouvez-vous avoir connaissance d'un ...

- Vous l'avez envoyé à Harry avant de ... commença le jeune Weasley, mais le livre doit s'être perdu, il n'est arrivé que pendant les vacances...

Juste avant de pénétrer dans les cachots, Harry sentit la présence d'un sortilège juste derrière la porte. Plongeant ses yeux dans le monde des esprits, il admira quelques instants le complexe enchevêtrement de fils magiques dont était tissé le sort et y reconnut la marque d'Hermione. Puis, revenant au monde physique, il le neutralisa d'un coup de baguette en regrettant toutefois de devoir défaire une si belle création. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Snape ne devait pas être averti de sa présence avant que lui-même ne soit derrière la porte. Il s'avança donc, avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, jusqui'à la porte du laboratoire où il devinait que l'homme devait se trouver.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il percevait distinctement les ondes magiques de Snape parmi lesquelles, celles très reconnaissables de la marque des ténèbres que l'espion portait sur son bras gauche. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il sortit sa baguette et posa sa main sur la poignée, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il entrait dans la pièce. Snape, surpris, sursauta en le voyant pénétrer dans le laboratoire, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

- Potter, murmura-t-il pâle comme la mort.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit ce dernier décontenancé par la maigreur et la pâleur de l'homme.

- Je suppose que je dois vous dire adieu, fit Snape dans un souffle les yeux fixés sur la baguette, vu que vous allez me tuer.

Harry, suivant son regard, rangea son arme et présenta ses mains, paumes ouvertes, en signe de paix. Puis, lentement, il s'avança vers lui.

- Je ne suis aps ici pour vous dénoncer ou vous faire le moindre mal, dit-il calmement, tout ce que je veux c'est parler avec vous.

Snape le regarda plein d'incrédulité, après avoir reçu un cadeau de Noël, voilà que Potter venait à lui sans animosité ni haine. Etait-il en train de devenir fou ? Soudain, il sentit les vibrations que le gamin avait dissimulé jusque-là, elles avaient changé a cours de ces derniers mois, trop changé pour qu'il ne puisse y voir que le reflet de la mort de sa famille. Sa puissance mentale s'était aussi étoffée depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais, se rappela-t-il avec un pincement au coeur, à cette époque il venait de le voir tuer Dumbledore sous ses yeux.

- Le passé a été très difficile pour chacun de nous, mais pour des raisons bien différentes, commença le Gryffindor. Npous avons été abusés par un mensonge, mais ce masque était nécessaire, comme il est nécessaire que le reste du monde continue à croire à la mort d'Albus.

Albus, l'avait-il vu ? Le vieux fou avait-il échappé à la colère des fondateurs ? S'il en était ainsi, pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? On se rappelle que n'ayant plus de contact avec personne au château, Snape ignorait tout des derniers évènements.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que vous aviez tant de mal à cacher vos émotions, professeur, commenta Potter d'un ton amusé.

Ce ton, ces yeux pétillants, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, le gamin était en contact avec Albus. Tellement en contact, en vérité, que l'attitude de l'ancien directeur déteignait sur lui.

- Je crois que nous avons à parler, Potter, fit-il après un intense moment de réflexion que le gamin supporta patiemment en regardant autour de lui, suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il en le menant vers la cheminée.

Le Gryffindor le remercia pour son hospitalité et s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

- Albus ne me l'a pas dit, fit-il une fois que l'homme se fut assis, mais je crois avoir deviné que vous êtes son premier apprenti. Oui, l'interrompit-il alors que le maître de potions commençait à penser à toute vitesse, il a brisé les règles une fois de plus, il a pris un deuxième apprenti. Sérieusement je crois qu'il espérait que vous me choisissiez. Mais l'un comme l'autre nous préférons cette solution, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme approuva silencieusement. Non, à l'époque, bien qu'il y ait songé plus d'une fois, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde confier le secret au fils de son ennemi. Mais il était inévitable que Potter soit formé à cette magie, pensa-t-il, il en aurait besoin pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Toutefois, il fut forcé de reconnaître, au cours de l'entretien, que le gamin avait indéniablement mûri.

- Professeur, reprit Potter, depuis deux mois que je connais la vérité, je n'ai pas osé venir vous voir. Mais une idée s'est imposée à mon esprit depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais Minerva m'a demandé de partager avec elle la tête de l'Ordre.

- L'Ordre... il existe encore ? demanda Snape.

- Bien sûr, ils ont continué leur lutte tandis que je me rendais en Irlande pour détruire le quatrième horcrux.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Snape, il savait donc le secret de l'immortalité, pensa Harry, mais était-ce l'effet de la vantardise de Voldemort ou de la confiance de leur maître commun ?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres l'ignore, il ne sent apparemment pas quand ces objets sont détruits, murmura l'homme. Ah, au fait, Nagini en est un... ajouta-t-il soudain.

- Je sais, répondit le Survivant, mais j'ignore quel est le dernier. J'aimerais que vous le découvriez pour moi, si vous vous en sentez la force bien sûr.

L'homme hésita, bien sûr le gamin siégeait à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme il aurait dû siéger à la droite d'Albus si l vieil homme n'avait pas été si protecteur envers lui. Le vieux sorcier ne l'avait pas formé comme il l'aurait dû, il ne l'avait pas préparé à lui succéder. Il secoua la tête, jamais le directeur n'aurait pensé que...

- J'accepte fit-il lentement. Je vous ramènerai le nom du sixième horcrux.

En levant les yeux, il vit que le jeune home lui tendait la main et, après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, il la serra. L'Elu sourit et Snape reprit son air détaché et hautain.

- Attention Potter, ne croyez pas que je vous hais moins qu'avant, fit-il froidement. Je ne participe pas à votre triomphe, mais à sa chute.

- Je sais, fit à nouveau le Survivant avant d'ajouter, moi aussi professeur, moi aussi...

* * *

Voilà, enfin ce 17e chapitre, je vais taper la suite, cette histoire aura une fin, elle est dans ma tête, n'abandonnez pas votre lecture, mais ayez la gentillesse d'être patient. 

Si ça vous a plu, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours encourageant pour les montagnes que j'ai à taper...


	18. Désespoirs

Voilà, comme j'ai un peu plus de temps, j'ai mis des RaR en bas de page.

**Annonce** : Je pars en vacances depuis jeudi ou vendredi, et je n'aurai pas le temps de taper la suite. Donc le prochain chapitre attendra la fin de mes vacances, vous devrez attendre 2 semaines au moins, et en plus je vous laisse sur un cliffhanger (comme d'hab' ;-))

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Comme chaque soir, Hermione pleurait dans sa chambre. Il ne viendrait pas, il ne sortirait pas de ses cachots pour s'excuser, peut-être avait-il même jeté son cadeau... Elle venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar horrible qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. En vérité, le rêve en lui-même n'avait rien d'horrible, mais les souvenirs qui le suivaient la brûlaient au plus profond de son âme. Quand exactement avait-elle commencé à l'aimer ? Elle ne savait plus, mais un jour elle s'était rendue compte de la fascination qu'il exerçait sur elle. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle l'observait d'un œil critique et objectif, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était magnifiquement fait, mais malheureusement pour elle, une telle observation ne durait pas longtemps et, très vite, elle se mettait à l'admirer. Les premiers temps, elle s'en était voulu d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard d'un homme qui persécutait ses élèves. Mais très vite, elle s'était fait une raison : il ne la remarquerait jamais et elle ne tenterait jamais rien. Mais l'été avait tout changé, sa trahison l'avait, elle en était sûre, atteinte plus que quiconque. Puis elle était revenue au château, et elle l'avait découvert. Leur collaboration avait commencé et, à ce moment-là, elle avait espéré, sottement, inutilement qu'il sentirait, qu'il comprendrait Mais en-dehors d'une complicité collégiale naissante, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Elle l'aimait et il l'ignorait. Elle replongea la tête dans son oreiller. 

- Je le déteste, je me déteste, sanglota-t-elle.

Soudain la cheminée s'embrasa et de longues flammes vertes laissèrent apparaître Snape qui tenait Crookshanks dans ses mains gantées de noir. Il parut décontenancé à la vue de son élève si raisonnable qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. A son arrivée, la jeune fille se crispa, il était venu, qu'allait-elle lui dire pour se justifier, la vérité ? Elle repoussa aussitôt cette alternative, elle ne pouvait pas, elle risquait de le perdre à jamais... Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche et se leva.

- Je peux repasser, proposa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je veux dire... ça ne me dérange pas du tout que vous soyiez venu.

Décontenancé, l'homme resta sur place, sans bouger.

- Je ... commença-t-il, je voulais vous rendre votre chat, m'excuser et vous remercier pour votre cadeau.

Hermione s'approcha, tendit les bras et il y déposa Crookshanks. Si près, pensa-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le fixer dans les yeux. Si près et pourtant si inaccessible, songea-t-elle en lui effleurant les mains.

Snape remarqua le trouble de la jeune fille, mais il le mit sur le comte d'une faiblesse de nerfs. Il nota aussi, avec presque un sursaut de frayeur qu'elle était affreusement maigre, pâle et émaciée. Entre la perte de ses parents et de la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance, il aurait pu comprendre une légère déprime, mais là, Hermione Granger avait clairement dépassé le stade « petite déprime ». Elle murmura un « merci » presque inaudible avant de reposer son chat par terre.

- Vous aviez raison, fit-il soudain, il fait vraiment froid dans le laboratoire. Elles m'ont été d'une grande utilité.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle doucement, mais froidement.

Snape soupira, en agissant de la sorte, elle ne l'aidait pas à avancer. Mais comme il savait que c'était à lui que revenait la majorité des torts, il se força à continuer.

- Miss Granger, commença-t-il, j'ai mal agi, très mal agi, rectifia-t-il, envers vous et il serait tout à fait normal que vous ne souhaitiez pas me pardonner.

La jeune fille releva la tête. Il s'excusait ? Snape s'excusait ? Elle devait être en train de rêver. L'homme paraissait sincère pourtant.

- Mais... mais pourquoi venez-vous ici ? Aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Vous n'alliez pas descendre de vous-même aux cachots, vous êtes bien trop... il retint « bornée »... résolue pour revenir sur une décision. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, aujourd'hui on m'a fait comprendre qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes, le soir de Noël, que de petites querelles. Et puis, finit-il hésitant, nous devrions peut-être reprendre notre travail avant que cela ne serve plus à rien...

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait passé par-dessus sa fierté pour s'excuser et il lui proposait de retravailler avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pu souhaiter un plus beau cadeau de Noël.

- Juste le temps de trouver de quoi attacher mes cheveux et je vous suis, fit –elle soudain rayonnante.

- Attendez, fit-il en lui saisissant le poignet et en se figeant. Moody, murmura-t-il.

Hermione entendit alors le pas claudiquant de son ancien professer remonter le couloir. Elle poussa aussitôt Snape vers la cheminée.

- Inutile, murmura-t-il, c'est trop tard et il n'aura pas la même gentillesse que Potter.

Elle allait lui demander quand Harry était venu le voir lorsque la voix de l'ex-Auror retentit.

- Je vous ai vu, Severus, il ne sert à rien de vous cacher, grogna l'homme avant d'ouvrir la porte dans un claquement sec. Les jambes de la jeune fille se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba dans les bras de Snape.

- Jolis réflexes, apprécia Moody, Granger, surveillez vos nerfs. Je ne suis là pour neutraliser aucun d'entre vous, bien que Horace en serait singulièrement ravi. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Potter dans le parc à propos de Dumbledore. Non Granger, aboya-t-il, la directrice m'a juste demandé de venir vous chercher pour le souper de Noël.

Hermione ne sut pas alors si c'était parce que Snape la soutenait ou si c'était la peur que Moody l'emmène, mais elle avait le souffle coupé. Comme loin de tout, elle s'entendit répondre :

- Vous pourrez la remercier pur son invitation, mais je la décline, nous avons beaucoup de retard et...

- Allez-y, la coupa Snape en relâchant son étreinte. C'est peut-être... il vaut mieux que vous passiez cette soirée avec vos amis.

Il la rejetait, ses excuses n'étaient qu'une façade, imagina-t-elle, il l'avait écartée de lui et maintenant il voulait s'éloigner. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle préférait mille fois sa compagnie à celle de ses amis, pensa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard désespéré. Mais il ne semblait déjà plus la voir. Presque mécaniquement, il salua Moody et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

- Mais où allez-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle, désemparée, mais il ne lui adressa qu'un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Elle resta un moment à observer l'âtre flambant et retint ses larmes. Elle ne voulait aps l'ex-Auror la voie pleurer. Puis, à contrecoeur, elle le suivit en direction de la Grande Salle où avaient lieu les festivités.

- Vous suivez une pente dangereuse, Granger, fit-il soudain.

Surprise, elle s'encoubla et lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-elle froidement en reprenant ses esprits.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, grogna-t-il en la saisissant par le bras, mon cousin se laisse peut-être abuser par votre attitude, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. Je vous ai donné un avertissement, pour votre bien, que vous le suiviez ou non m'est complètement égal, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile !

Il la relâcha, mais Hermione, tétanisée, ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger. Il sait, pensa-t-elle, incapable de continuer, si lui sait alors qu'il vient d'arriver, qui d'autre est au courant ? Est-ce que Snape avait aussi remarqué, était-ce pour cela qu'il était venu ?

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint McGonagall dans son bureau pour y discuter de l'ordre et de la manière dont il convenait de le diriger. Ils rendraient bientôt « officielle » la nouvelle direction, mais ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait de ne pas divulguer l'existence d'Albus. Il serait leur meilleure arme avec toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulées au cours de son existence. Il était, avec Harry, celui qui saurait le mieux prévoir les réactions de Voldemort.

- J'ai demandé à Snape de découvrir la nature du sixième horcrux, fit le garçon au détour de la conversation. Et il a accepté de reprendre son ancien rôle d'espion pour l'ordre.

- Vous... vous êtes allé le trouver ? balbutia-t-elle. Potter, je dois vous avouer que moi-même...

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, la coupa-t-il, ce qui compte c'est que l'un de nous l'ait fait et qu'il ait accepté.

La directrice plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien élève. Comment avait-il fait pour convaincre cet homme qui pourtant le détestait de risquer sa vie pour eux ? Sans doute qu'à ce moment-là, ce genre de disputes n'avait plus de raisons d'être. Devant la violence de Voldemort, tous ses opposants se devaient de rester soudés par-delà leurs petits différents personnels. Snape avait-il compris que son inimité envers Sirius avait contribué à la mort de ce dernier, avait-il décidé de ne pas refaire cette erreur et d'honorer la confiance de son mentor ?

- Vous avez une très grande force en vous, fit-elle doucement, avec tout ce que vous avez traversé je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais faire preuve du dixième du courage qui est en vous.

- Il le faut, soupira-t-il, si je ne le faisais pas, je mourrais, et tous mes amis avec moi.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'un feu s'alluma dans la cheminée et que Snape apparut. Chancelant, il se traîna jusqu'au bureau devant lequel il s'écroula, sans force. Harry et McGonagall se précipitèrent pour le relever et l'asseoir dans un fauteuil et entreprirent de le ramener à la conscience. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Weasley... murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux têtes de l'ordre.

- Ginevra et Molly, articula l'homme avec peine.

Harry fit apparaître de l'eau dans une coupe qu'il lui tendit. Snape but avec difficulté et reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

- Sur les indications de Kreacher, ils ont attendu devant la porte des Black. Miss Weasley est sortie d'abord et, voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, Molly l'a suivie. Elles ont été enfermées dans des chambres séparées.

- Elles sont vivantes, s'exclama Harry, elle est vivante, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- C'est inconcevable, laissa échapper Minerva.

- Où est son repaire ? demanda Harry, soudain clame et pâle, à Snape. Où sont-elles ? hurla-t-il, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

Ce dernier se leva, droit comme d'habitude et blanc comme la mort.

- Vous êtes fou, Potter, di-il dans un souffle, c'est un piège grotesque, bien trop grotesque pour que vous y accordiez autant d'attention.

- Mais Ginny, commença l'élu...

- Ginevra Weasley ne voudrait pas que vous vous mettiez en danger aller la chercher. J'ai paré au plus urgent en interdisant aux autres de les brutaliser et leur ai fait porter de l'eau et de la nourriture, ajouta-t-il en détournant la tête, ma position m'autorise certains privilèges. Mais j'ai dû faire face aux foudres de mes... des autres.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, s'exclama Harry.

L'homme se retourna et vit les larmes qui inondaient le regard de Potter, à présent empli de reconnaissance. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit ému et il sut que ce qu'il avait fait était bien.

- Je n'ai jamais transmis de livre à Harry, rectifia Dumbledore, je l'ai transmis à Severus, pas à Harry. Il a dû penser que c'était de son devoir de le lui donner et qu'il en aurait plus besoin que lui-même.

- Continuez votre histoire, l'interrompit Remus, que contenait cette lettre ?

- Il me disait, fit Dumbledore, que nous vivions des temps sombres et qu'il était de son devoir de me transmettre ce livre, le même que celui qu'a reçu Harry. Et que bien que d'après lui je n'étais pas capable de produire tous les sortilèges qu'il renferme, il me faisait confiance quand au travail que j'aurais à fournir pour les maîtriser et quand à la sagesse avec laquelle je l'utiliserais...

- C'est ce que...commença Ron.

- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que l'Histoire était un éternel recommencement Monsieur Weasley, avec ses périodes de lumière et d'ombre ? l'interrompit le vieil homme. Il semble que les maîtres du secret aient choisi un apprenti lorsque les circonstances l'exigaient, il n'est donc pas étonnant que les mêmes idées se transmettent d'un maître à un élève lorsque les circonstances sont les mêmes. Toutefois il avait joint à la lettre une petite carte de sa part, ajouta-t-il après une longue hésitation. Cette fois-ci, il disait qu'après avoir fait de moi un des mages les plus puissants du monde, il allait faire de moi une légende et me souhaitait bonne chance. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, la Gazette publia un article racontant qu'il avait rejoint un muggle extrémiste au service duquel il avait mis ses pouvoirs. A cette nouvelle, toute la communauté sorcière prit peur. Après avoir échappé à l'attention des muggles pendant des années, serions-nous découvert par la cupidité d'un des nôtres ? Il fut bientôt évident que mon maître était devenu fou, et les années qui suivirent ne firent que le confirmer. Des nouvelles de plus en plus terribles et ignobles nous parvinrent du continent. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois de toute l'Histoire sorcière que les Aurors du monde entier s'allièrent. En réalité, il y eut deux alliances, s'interrompit Dumbledore, mon maître avait aussi fait des propositions, autant, si ce n'est plus, tentantes que celles de Voldemort aujourd'hui. Bientôt cette horrible trahison fut au cœur de toutes les conversations et chacun d'elles me blessaient douloureusement. J'interdis que l'on prononçât son nom devant moi, car il m'était devenu insupportable à entendre. Ayant été rendu très méfiant par le possession du secret, je n'avais parlé à personne de notre amitié et, suite aux questions des rares amis qui me restaient fidèles, je fis passer mon désespoir pour de la haine.

- Oh ! s'exclama Ron.

- Il faut que vous compreniez qu'à l'époque, j'étais quelqu'un d'assez discret, même si je cultivais déjà mon originalité. J'avais passé des années à travailler sur le sang de dragon et à me renseigner sur les différentes magies existantes. J'étais sur le point de sombrer dans un attachement à la noirceur dont je ne voyais que la grandeur et le prestige, avant que mon maître ne me remette sur le droit chemin. Dix ans plus tard, je serais amené à rencontrer un jeune garçon que je ne parviendrais pas à raisonner, sans doute parce que je n'avais pas partagé ce secret avec lui, ni celui-là ni les autres...

Un silence s'installa, et Ron échangea un regard avec Lupin, visiblement aussi partagé entre la gêne et l'intérêt que lui-même devant ces révélations.

- Au fond de moi, reprit enfin le vieil homme, j'espérais en vain qu'il se reprenne et qu'il corrige ses erreurs, mais plus le temps passait, plus il empirait et plus mon espoir s'affaiblissait. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment un sorcier si droit qui avait réussi à me remettre moi, j'étais passablement entêté à l'époque, sur la bonne voie. Qu'un sorcier que j'avais toujours autant admiré puisse plonger si bas me jetait dans le désespoir. La lettre qu'il m'avait laissé restait une énigme, mais c'était la seule lueur d'espoir à laquelle je me raccrochai, certain que ce qu'il faisait était dicté par l'absolu du destin qu'il m'avait appris à vénérer et à servir par tous les moyens que je trouverais. Environ cinq ans après la nouvelle de sa trahison, j'acceptai le poste de professeur de métamorphose que m'offrait Armando et, dans le courant de cette même année, la guerre éclata. Je demandai au directeur la permission de m'absenter. La guerre, c'était pire que tout, je me souviens avoir pleuré en maudissant le ciel de cette injustice, mais le ciel n'y pouvait rien. Comme s'il avait été de cet avis, Armando me demanda de rester encore quelques années. C'est bien des années plus tard que j'ai appris qu'il avait eu peur en me voyant si touché, peur qu'en face des brigades du mage noir qu'était devenu mon maître, je ne perde la raison et me fasse tuer. Enfin, il m'autorisa à partir, cinq ans après ma première demande de congé. Je rejoignis mes camarades au front où les batailles magiques faisaient rage dans les plaines désertées par les muggles. Bien loin des duels héroïques décrits dans les livres, c'était une boucherie. Le mois suivant mon arrivée, ma puissance et mon esprit tactique avaient fait de moi un officier à la bonne réputation que tous voulaient suivre pour remporter la victoire et revenir vivants.

- Ça se comprend, souffla Ron à Lupin qui approuva de la tête.

- Je n'avais aucun mérite, j'évitais les pièges et les embuscades de l'ennemi grâce aux techniques que m'avait enseigné mon maître, rectifia Dumbledore. J'appris alors que mon maître en personne allait venir pour diriger les opérations de ses hommes. Je ne parvins pas à dormir de la nuit, trop préoccupé par tout ce qui me tournait dans la tête. Aux environs de minuit, je sentis une présence s'approcher, puis repartir de ma tente. Une présence que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis des années et que j'avais eu du mal à reconnaître. Je me lançai à sa poursuite et trouvai mon maître qui m'attendait quelques pas plus loin. Je l'invitai à venir discuter dans ma tente et il me suivit. Pendant les quelques secondes que dura notre trajet, je mourrai de peur d'être découvert et d'impatience de découvrir pourquoi il était venu.

« Tes hommes ne sont pas très prudents, déclara-t-il en ôtant sa cape. »

- Je lui rappelais que ces pauvres gens ne vivaient pas au même niveau que nous. Puis je m'arrêtai, figé. Je ne le reconnaissais qu'avec peine, il avait vieilli et changé. Son visage s'était allongé et ses cheveux étaient devenus gris comme la cendre. Ses yeux bruns étaient presque noirs et je sentais son aura dégager une impression de puissance maléfique. Soudain, il sourit, fit un geste de la main et son aura se modifia pour redevenir celle que j'avais toujours connue.

« Mais, m'exclamai-je, comment avez-vous ? »

« Tu as beaucoup de connaissances, Albus, m'interrompit-il, ce qu'il te manque encore, c'est l'imagination et la sagesse. Si tu continues ainsi à suivre les règles et les schémas, tu ne feras jamais rien de grand. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?» demandai-je en me rappelant ce que lui avait coûté de s'écarter des chemins.

« Je te l'ai dit, je vais faire de toi le nouveau héros du monde sorcier, mon héros. » ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

* * *

**Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur à taper la suite, pour faire plaisir ? **

**Petites statistiques de la fic'  
**ce dimanche soir 29 juillet 2007:

124 reviews  
7,29 reviews en moyenne par chapitre

**RaR**

**A Becky666** : Le chapitre précédent n'était pas un des plus sentimental, je te l'accorde, mais je ne le qualifierais pas de « technique » pour autant... On en apprend beaucoup d'un seul coup et c'est peut-être un tort, celui-là t'a peut-être plus plu dans ce cas... Il est très très très sentimental, mais aussi technique sur la fin... technique et sentimental donc...

**A titegarceblonde**: Un peu plus d'Hermione dans celui-là...Alors on ne m'a pas posé la question... et non, pas dans celle-là, peut-être dans la suite

**A PoG** : Pas besoin d'arguments, ça suffit amplement comme compliment ! ;-)

**A Gaby27** : Merci pour ces jolis compliments... Quand à pouvoir lire HP7, ça dépend de ton niveau d'anglais, mais c'est très abordable comme livre (gardons à l'esprit que c'est écrit pour des enfants à la base).

**A RebbecaBlack** : Si c'est tellement apprécié de voir une suite, ça risque de te faire plaisir ! Pour ton attente de HP7, je te souhaite bon courage, vu que J-F Ménard a décidé d'écrire des livres pour lui comme un gradn avant de commencer la trad'... donc pas disponible avant le 23 février (et non le 26 octobre comme annoncé).

**A lakmi** : Merci pour la review, et voici la suite.

**A Lufynette** : 17 reviews ? D'un coup ???? Tu voulais vraiment me motiver hein ?

**A MPHDP** : Merci pour les reviews

_Vous êtes sûr ? Vous voulez pas me laisser une 'tite review ? En souvenir ? _


End file.
